Obsession Part 2 voices in the night
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: Just when they thought their life was perfect... they were wrong. DS. Chapter 27 is up!
1. Prologue

.:. Hey everyone! Its me! Caroline! lol. I am back and here is the sequel to Obsession Part 1!!! In this story, well it shall be that last... I think, lol, of the Obsession Trilogy. But in this story all you're questions are going to be answered and many buried secrets shall be revieled... so what are you waiting for, go read... and review .:.  
  
Prologue  
  
Many things had changed for Dr.Drakken and Shego his assistant in crime, in the last year and a half. Dr.Drakken was kidnapped and Shego, his smart, sassy assistant came to save him, along with two very good friends, Lord Monkey Fist and DNAmy. Little did they both know, but that Dr.Drakken had strong feelings toward Shego and never knew how to express them to her. Shego on the other hand, had the same feelings and on the night she saved him they both kissed and that told everything...  
  
After escaping Professor Dementor's evil grasp and putting him where he belongs (hell) the two of them settled down and got married. More months then passed and one afternoon Shego had discovered that she was going to have children. They both were very happy.  
  
Every now and then Shego would wake up in the night with cold horrible sweats and remember having horrible nightmares about a girl who was brutally murdered and held a dark secret which she could not release... yet. Nor did Shego not find out until later in her life, but those dreams were a sign. A sign that was to warn her for the horrible future that she and her family would live if she wasn't careful... but little did they know, that all this time, they were being spied on... and they were being spied on from the person they least expected...  
  
And in the voices from the past, present and future spoke a sad, girl's voice that spoke to her in her dreams... "What ever you do... don't let the girl with the black and blue flamed tattoo into your life Shego... or you will live the life you never wish you would live..." 


	2. The hidden truth

Obsession Part 2 – The hidden truth  
  
Weeks and weeks had passed and Ryan and Alison had become very busy babies and wore both of their parents out, along with Abby. "I need more diapers! Please get me more diapers!" Shego called holding Ryan who was screaming at the top of his lungs in his mother's ear. "Excuse me!" She said looking at him and he stopped but more tears strolled down his pale face. "Thank you, now you just have to give mommy and daddy a few minutes and you can have your pants back on alright?" Shego said walking him into his bedroom and settling him down in a crib. "Yes darling I know what it feels like to be naked and uncomfortable but you're father is trying very hard to get down stairs." Shego said giving him a stuff animal to play with. Shego then walked out of the room and screamed as she bumped into Abby.  
  
"Sorry about that." Abby said picking up the dish towels that she dropped on the ground. "Here let me help you." Shego said helping her. "What a day huh?" Abby said brushing her hair out of her face as she walked past Shego and hurried down to the kitchen. "Sure is." She muttered as she heard Ryan cry again.  
  
Drakken was up in the attack and was looking everywhere for diapers. They had bought some before they had their children so they were prepared but Drakken forgot where he put them. "Did you find them yet?" Shego called up as he tripped on something and landing on a bunch of old things. "Yes! I did!" He then did as he realized he was sitting on them and threw a bag down to her.  
  
"Ok, it's alright, Mommy is here now." Shego said picking up Ryan who was cold but she rubbed his back so he was warm and took him into the little changing room that Drakken had built for them. "Good boy, that's right, here do you want you're teddy bear?" Shego asked walking over and giving him a teddy bear that he hugged with all his little might. It was the teddy bear that Drakken had when he was young; it was the one with the scar under his eye and the black button eyes. Ryan loved it because it smelled like his father and he kept him warm when he was cold.  
  
After changing Ryan he finally had his pants back on he stopped crying and clapped his hands and Shego laughed. "Do you want to go play with your sister? I bet you do, I know you do." Shego said holding him as she took him into the play room and rested him down in the play pen they had bought. Alison was on her back being a sweet quiet baby and holding her rag doll. Her rag doll was long and super thing and was filled with fluff. It had long red yarn like hair and wore a light blue dress with flowers on it.  
  
Glancing at Ryan who was crawling in the crib he tried to get to his ball but Alison then whacked him with her doll. Ryan leg out a loud scream and smacked her with his tiny cubby hand. Shego who was in the door way and was going to go get a book rolled her eyes and came back to see what the commotion was. "What are you two doing?" She said smiling at them as they looked up at their mommy. "Please I beg you, don't hurt each other! Just let mommy go get her Gossip Girl book and then I will play with you guys alright?" She said as Ryan yawned and lied down and held his teddy bear tightly. He turned on his left side and looked at Alison in the eyes. She smiled back and then reached out her tiny hand... and held her brothers tightly.  
  
Drakken was still up in the attack looking for more things but he was getting dusty and every time he sneezed he would land on his butt. "That's it! I have had it!" He said in an annoyed voice as he came down the attack's stairs. "Hello dear." Shego said walking by him. "Hello, where are the rascals?" "Oh, in their play pen. Why don't you go down and spend some time with you're children please!" Shego said as she entered a code number and walked into a huge library. (Shego is in the room where Drakken got drunk in the first story, 'no matter where you are I will always find you'). "Now where did I put my book?" Looking around at the different columns this large room reminded her of her brother's library in the Go tower. That's when it hit her! "The scroll!" She said as her face went white. "It was probably just some stupid joke from the people who lived her before us." Shego said scanning the spines of the books as she talked aloud. But little did she know, that, that Scroll was the key to all of their worries...  
  
Scanning more and more of the books Shego finally came upon the book she was going to read. Gossip Girl. It was called. She was looking forward to it very much and she did love her gossip! Leaving the room she shut of the lights and locked the steel door. Drakken had gone into the kitchen and found Abby making deviled eggs for an appetizer for dinner. "Hello Mother." Drakken said eating one of the eggs. "Cant you wait until dinner time?" He said slapping his hand as he reached for another one. "Yes fine." Drakken said rolling his eyes. "How are the babies?" Abby asked. "Good I suppose," Drakken said looking into the play room and saw that they were both on their backs resting. "I think they are sleeping." He then whispered and he was wrong.  
  
Alison let out a cry and waved her arms in the air. Shego was coming down and flew onto the couch. She was exhausted. "Could you please hold her I am going to drop dead soon." Shego moaned putting her feet up. "Sure." Drakken came over and picked up Alison who stopped crying when her father held her. "There you see, I'm a miracle worker." He chucked smiling at his baby who giggled. "Sure yah are." Shego said cracking open her book.  
  
Drakken then sat down on the sofa across from Shego and played with Alison. "This book intrigues me." Shego said flipping through some more pages. "What do you mean?" "I mean you never know what is going to happen next. It's really good actually." "I'm glade you're enjoying it." Drakken said leaning back and looking at his daughter who was resting in his arms and sucking her thumb. "I love you." Drakken said as she giggled and grabbed his finger.  
  
"She needs a bath," Shego said interrupting the silence. "What?" "You heard me, she needs a bath. Ryan already had his this afternoon." "Ok... ill go give her a bath." Drakken said getting up and going to the closet next to the stairs. "Are the baby towels here or upstairs?" He asked. "Upstairs, above the sink. You will find them."  
  
Drakken then took baby Alison into the dressing room and took off her little jumpsuit that was power pink with a little white bunny on it. He then took her into the bathroom and set up her little water basket so she was safe in the tub and couldn't drown or hit her soft head. Alison giggled wildly as Drakken placed her in the little basket and turned on the water very lightly. He got on this knee's and filled a small cup up with water. "Hold your noise." He joked as she let a tiny bit of water fall on her head and she sneezed and then laughed. Drakken laughed because when she sneezed she was just to adorable!  
  
Alison the smacked her daddy's hand as he poured some more water on her and cleaned her body gently with a yellow sponge because she wanted her mermaid. "You want Bubbles don't you?" He chucked getting up and going back into the closet and pulled out a rag (water type) mermaid. She squealed with joy when she saw it and hugged it as her father cleaned her off some more and then dried her.  
  
Drakken was very gentle with the babies along with Shego. It was funny though, Ryan loved both is parents very much but he seemed to be more attached to his mother then to his father, and Alison was the same, she was attached more to Drakken then to Shego. But together as parents they both loved their children in equal amounts no matter what.  
  
Taking Alison in a towel to her changing room he gave her a new diaper and put on some fresh cloths and she was starting to get sleepy but she cried a little because she was hungry. "Ok, don't cry, I'll get you down to mommy, don't worry." He said soothing her. "Shego! Someone wants her milk." Drakken said giving the hungry baby to Shego who put her book down. "Oh someone smells nice." She said taking Alison who grabbed for her mother. "Thank you." Drakken said enjoying the compliment. "Not you, I meant Alison." Shego laughed. "Oh, right." Drakken responded laughing back. "You always smell nice dear." She said pulling him close and kissing him romantically. Alison then let out a large sharp scream because she was getting squeezed and Shego and Drakken both laughed. "I'll get Ryan." Drakken said.  
  
"Mom," "Yes?" Abby said turning around. "Shego and I are going to be upstairs with the babies if you need us." "Ok dear, that's fine." Abby said shutting the off the running faucet. Drakken then took Ryan into his room and rested his sleeping body into his white crib and turned on the baby monitor.  
  
Shego was in her bedroom on the bed and was feeding hungry little Alison. Drakken knocked politely (it's so rare for him to be polite) and he came and laid next to her. "How are you feeling?" He whispered looking deep into her eyes. "Tired but happy. You?" "Happy to be with my family." He responded kissing Shego. When Alison was done sucking she took a break and then looked up at her smiling mom and dad. "BURP!" she went and they both laughed. "Just like her father." Shego chuckled sitting up and patting her back and she burped a few more times.  
  
"Why don't I take you out tonight. Just you and me, no interruptions." Drakken said kissing her neck trying to make her moan. "What about the babies?" "I asked mother and she said she wants you and I to go out since we never do and she will watch them." "But I just feel like we are dropping them on her." Shego said sighing feeling bad. "Don't worry you're not." Abby said walking by making Shego laugh. "Are you sure?" "Positive, you and Drew need to spend some time together. Go out, have fun, ill watch the babies. It will be fun." Abby said smiling and winking at both of them. "Well," Shego said looking down at Alison who was looking around the room. "Alright. But just this once." She then said pulling Drakken by the coat closer to her and kissed him...  
  
That day the babies were good, they napped, had their meals and before the sun was setting Drakken took Shego and they all including the babies went for a little walk. They discovered that they lived near a new town that was being built and had a lot of new shops. Living near the water was very nice, so when Ryan and Alison were to get older they had the beach as their playground. "I miss fighting." Shego said keeping up her pace. "What kind of fighting?" Drakken asked. "Fighting Kim Possible and her dopey blonde sidekick, Ron." "Yes, I can never remember his name." Drakken said rubbing his chin. Shego snorted with laughter knowing he never could. "It's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable." She replied. "Yes that's it. And remember the little bald thing that had that high pitch voice?" "Sure do."  
  
In some odd way Drakken missed seeing Kim and Ron to. But then he shook his head and wrapped his arm around Shego's slender waste and looked into her eyes. "Were villains, we were never good." He whispered. "I know." Shego said sadily. "What are we going to tell the children?" Shego asked. "What?" "When they get older and they want to know what their mother and father do for a living and how they met? We just cant lie to them..." "No... that would be wrong... Don't worry... someday they shall know the truth." And with that Drakken and Shego walked home with the babies and they got ready for their night out... 


	3. Bathroom experiences

Obsession Part 2 - 3 – Bathroom experiences  
  
That night Shego and Drakken were going out and the babies were being a huge handful. "Help meee!" Abby cried holding both of the twins as Ryan pulled on Abby's ears and Alison pulled at her light brown hair. Shego ran into the room and took Ryan from her. "Oh thank you." She sighed pulling Alison's cubby little arms away from her thin hair. "Are you sure you can handle all of this?" Shego asked. "Yes, yes everything will be fine. Don't worry about a thing. You and Drew go off and have fun I'll watch the little rugrats." Abby said tickling Alison who giggled loudly. Ryan on the other hand was attached to Shego and when she tried to pull him away and prop him up, he screamed and cried. "Ok, ok don't cry." Shego chuckled walking him out of the room.  
  
Shego hadn't even gotten ready yet and she wanted to get ready soon because it was getting late. "Ryan please let go so mommy can put you in you're crib." Shego said struggling as he screamed louder and grabbed onto his mothers shirt. He was obviously hungry and she was exhausted.  
  
Abby on the other hand sat down in her rocking chair and got out a book (a baby book) "Do you like this one sweetheart?" She asked smiling down at Alison who just looked back up at her. "Ok, oh look why don't I read you the three blind mice." Abby chuckled and started to read as Alison's kind eyes looked over the colorful pages...  
  
"Ryan pleases! Drew!" Shego then said going to cry herself. Drakken who was in the shower came out with a towel around him and looked at her in a confused way. "What's wrong?" He asked holding the towel tightly. "You're son wont let go, help me!" Shego then cried as Ryan started to cry. "Here let me see him." Drakken said reaching for his son and rolling back is warm chubby fingers and he let go of his mother. He grabbed Drakken's throat and smiled and giggled when he saw his daddy. "You are a miracle worker!" Shego said rocking back and forth and smiling to see that his towel had fallen. "Here," she said picking it back up and laughing, "Oh right." Drakken said taking it and wrapping around his waste again and he blushed.  
  
"Don't worry," Shego said getting up and coming close to him. "I like it." She said purred, giving Drakken 'THE LOOK' and pulled him in for a kiss. When Ryan was getting squeezed he screamed even louder and Shego sat back down and unbuttoned her shirt. "I'm going to go get dressed," Drakken said handing little Ryan back to Shego and vigorously got his milk. Shego then sighed and closed her eyes letting her head rest against the slow rocking rocker she slipped off her shoes and smiled enjoying the pleasure her son was giving her.  
  
Drakken towel dried his hair and knew he needed a hair cut and hoped this time Kim Possible wouldn't interrupt. He then put on a nice black tux and black shinny shoes. As he entered their bedroom Shego cracked one eye opened and looked at him and said "How fancy is this place going to be in which we are going tonight?" "Some where special, I think it will bring back old memories." Drakken then winked and put some odd looking gel into his hand and combed it back. "Watta ya think?" He said "Forget it." Shego said laying her head back. Drakken sighed and ruffed up his hair again. "No don't! I'm joking, you look wonderful dear. Ill be done with Ryan in a sec." she said looking down and noticing that he was still sucking with all of his might and his eyes were locked on his mothers.  
  
Finally after one more long strong suck he let go and burped loudly. "Good boy," Shego said patting his back and he burped some more and Drakken laughed. Staring into the mirror he hoped Shego would remember where they were going. But he didn't have to worry he had it all planed out...  
  
By the time Abby was done with the story, Alison had drifted off to sleep and Abby quietly put the book back on the self and nested her into her crib. "Sweet dreams my little angel." Abby then whispered and kissed the top of her forehead and she left the room...  
  
After Ryan had burped his entire burp's that needed to come out, he to drifted off to sleep in his mothers loving arms as she carried him to his crib and gave him a stuffed animal. "I'm going in the shower next!" Shego called as she hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. "Out." Shego teased as Drakken spit out his spit and paste since he was done brushing his teeth. "Aw, I thought you loved me." He joked. "You know I do, ill be out in a few." Shego said as Drakken kissed her cheek and left her to have her privacy.  
  
The water was hot and warm and it steamed the room when a new droplet touched Shego's smooth skin. 'Oh, this feels so good!' She thought losing her hair as it got more wet under the hot waterfall. She then cleaned her body with soap and dabbed in her hair 'Dove Shampoo'. It smelled sweet and filled the room of its sweetness! "I love peaches!" She said like a child as she then rinsed out her hair and then the room smelled of peaches.  
  
After Shego was all done of being in the shower she walked over and knelt down to look for the blow-drier. "Where are you?" she whispered fumbling through her lower cabinets and finally found it. Standing up and plugging it in Shego noticed that the mirror was all fogged up... and she could only see fog but it looked like there was a dark figure behind her. Quickly spinning around she noticed she was being stupid. 'This bathroom is way to small for anyone else but me to be in it.' She chuckled and turned the blower on.  
  
Drakken who was downstairs with Abby, he was telling her where they were going and they wouldn't be to long. "And here is the number for..." Drakken said as he realized he left his little black book upstairs. "I'll go get it hold on a sec." He said running back upstairs. He was then walking down the hall and he noticed it was rainging. "Great!" He muttered as he entered the bedroom and a bolt of lightnight shook the house.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the light from behind the closed white curtains. "Whoa!" Drakken said breathing heavily. It wasn't the lightnighting that scared him that much it was that when he saw the light there was a dark figure standing in front of the white curtains! The lights flicked for a few and he looked around. "Shego... you ok?" He called. "yes! What-what was that?" She called back and her voice was shaky. "Lighting... but as long as you are ok, Ill be..." He was about to finish when more lighting shook the house and he landed on the floor. "Owww." He moaned as he opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "Oh no!" He nearly cried, the lights had gone out! And everything was pitch black! "DRAKKEN!" Shego said almost screaming so loud she almost woke the kids. "Help me!" She then screamed as if she was being rapped and he heard horrible thrashings and the heavy movement of feet. "Shego!" He then called running towards the door and it went flying open. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She then called as Shego in the darkness had flown into Drakken's arms and he landed on the floor.  
  
Both breathing heavily and Shego at the verge of tears the lights with in minutes started to flicked and then were finally on. "Darling, are you alright?" Drakken said noticing Shego was shivering like a dog and was crying on his chest. "What happened?" He said, "Someone-someone was throwing me around the room." She whispered in fear and looking up at him and his face was white as chalk. "What are you talking about?" he breathed. "I-I don't know... there was a presence in this room when those lights went off!" She said grabbing him by the shirt some more and digging her fingers into his chest. "Oh my god." Drakken then said gently pushing her head down and she laid on him and closed her eyes.  
  
Drakken was in total shock and didn't know what the hell happened to Shego! She seemed tired but then sat up on him. "I'll be fine... I'll go get dressed." "Maybe tonight isn't the best night for us to go out. I mean the weather is icky, you just seemed to have a seizure and I don't know what to think! Shego what is going on?" He said gripping her hands very tightly. "Don't worry about it...come on." She then said looking deep into his eyes and then shivered and realized she had nothing on!  
  
"Oh!" Shego said covering her breast and blushing. "Shhh its ok. I don't mind. I just don't want you to get hurt!" He then said pulling her close and kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't look at me... I'm hideous." Drakken laughed. "Since when did you become unattractive?" He chuckled gently pushing some wet hair from her face. "Since...now." "Shego, you are the most beautiful, sexy, perfect woman I have ever met! You are beautiful in every absolute way, and you know it to. With or with out cloths you are magnificent." He then whispered running his fingers tenderly down the side of her face. "Oh drew! I feel the same about you." Shego then smiled wrapping her naked arms around him and kissing him.  
  
They broke the kiss when they heard a loud erupt knock on the door. "Hello?" it was Abby. "Is anyone in here? I heard some screams." Abby said. "Yes it's us. We are ok." "Ok... I am going to check on the babies! Are you two still going out?"  
  
Drakken then looked at Shego and she winked at him. "Yes... I think we are." Drakken then said smiling and getting up. He put a light green towel around Shego and they then both went to get cleaned up and ready to leave. But little did they know after they left the room...someone with no hands was writing on the fogged up mirror... and the message it left was... 'He is coming back...'  
  
.:. Whoooo spooky huh?!?!!? Lol I hope you all are liking the story!!! thanks so much for the reviews! They are wickedly awesome! Ill update soon! Leave reviews!!! thanks!! .:. 


	4. The picture on the wall

.:. Hiya guys!!! Ok, listen I know it's not like me to not review and all but I am so sorry!!! I get out the 9th and I am hyped, but since I am graduating this year, I am very busy!!! And I am having some stuff going on at home, so well there that's all you need to know. lol just joking. I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I will update and update as long as it takes to finish this story. I'm sorry If this chapter kind of drags. I did my best and I am a little depressed, so could you please leave some HAPPY AND NICE lol Reviews! Much appreciated! You know you love me Gossip Girl Clone Caroline .:.  
  
Obsession Part 2 – 4 – The picture on the wall  
  
That night, Shego decided to wear a nice tight sexy black dress with her light shimmering green diamond necklace and her green crystalloid bracelet. She wore some blush but only a little so in the moon light it looked like she was blushing. Her hair was silky smooth tonight and she wore dark midnight lipstick that was called 'raven'.  
  
"Drakken I'm ready to go!" Shego called getting her little black shoulder bag and heading down the stairs. "Here I am." He said putting on a nice coat and getting Shego's black one. "You look very nice to night darling." Drakken said smiling at her and helping her adjust her coat. "Thank you," Shego giggled. "So do you."  
  
Shego then took Drakken and they said good bye to the babies who were fast asleep and said goodbye to Abby. The night was cool and the rain had passed. It was like a flash thunderstorm but the sun was shinning and starting to set ever so slowly.  
  
"What a nice day, well except for the storm." Shego complimented looking out the glass window. "Yes, I feel bad about that. Are you sure you are alright?" Drakken said taking her hand. "Yeah... I think I'm ok. I don't know what happened! I mean one minute I was blow-drying my hair and the next, someone had there arms around me and was physically throwing me around the room!"  
  
Drakken bit his lower lip. "What if it's that girl?" He asked. "What girl?" "The one you would always dream about... the one with the blonde hair, the one..." Drakken was going to keep going but Shego's hand was starting to tremble and her eyes got big. 'Maybe I went to far.' He thought as he turned a corner. "Do you know who I," "Yes I know who you are talking about!" Shego nearly screamed, causing Drakken to almost run off the road. "Sorry." He whispered quietly. "Its ok... its not you're fault, and her... I don't know... I think I was going crazy back then. I have recovered now." Shego said crossing her arms and enjoying the breeze. "Ok." Drakken then whispered quietly and drove off.  
  
When they were a few minutes before the restraunt Drakken told Shego to close her eyes. "Where are we?" She giggled. "You'll see." Drakken responded parking the car and coming around the other side. "Can I look now?" She giggled. Drakken then lead the tumbling Shego over to a sandy surface and she felt the sand between her toes. "Sand...were at a beach?" Shego asked trying to look his way. "Ok... now open you're eyes!" Drakken said smiling and waiting to see her expression.  
  
Laid before her was a large beautiful beach with a little restraunt next to it. The waves were crashing gently up its sandy surface and a few seagulls flew above. Out into the near by distance floated a few sail boats and rowing boat. "Oh Drew," Shego whispered. "It's beautiful! Where ever did you find it?" She asked clutching his hand tightly with excitement. Drakken was a little taken back because she didn't remember... yet. "Shego, dear, you don't remember this beach do you?" "No... why what are you talking about?  
  
Drakken then smiled and took off her shoe. "What are you doing?" But Drakken didn't respond. He then came back up and said "Excuse me miss... do you need some help?" He said handing her the shoe. And Shego's face got wider with a smile as she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my god, how could I forget?" He cried wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.  
  
Drakken had taken Shego to the beach where they had first met each other. It was when Drakken had dropped out of Collage and Shego had left 'Team Go' and together they met. Shego had fallen and Drakken had seen her, being a gentlemen, he went over and helped her.  
  
Shego then hugged him and looked at the shimmering water and smiled. "Oh this is the best Gift Drew." "I'm so happy you liked it sweetheart. Come on lets go have dinner, you must be starving." He replied taking her hand and leading her into the little restraunt. "Yes, I am starving."  
  
Going in side it was cozy and warm. Drakken took Shego's coat and sat her gently down in the chair. "I still can't get over they have made a restraunt. As I remember that when we met, there was just the beach." "Yes I think you are correct." "Aren't I always?" Shego said winking and making him laugh. "What do you think you will have?" Drakken asked scanning the menu. "Hum, maybe I will have some stake?" "Sounds good to me. I'll have fish then." Drakken said giving Shego cheers and watching her sip her water peacefully.  
  
That night was so fine. The food was delicious and so was the wine. There had been a band and they played some old songs and Drakken and Shego danced to a few. Yes, dance. After a few drinks Shego started to look drunk. "So as I was telling you, Hego sleep's with bunny slippers!" Shego roared throwing her head back and laughing anxiously. "That's funny dear." Drakken said laughing with her. "And, Mego, oh my god Mego!" "What about him?" "When he was 3 mom dressed him up as a giant Grape, and it was so funny!" "A grape?" Drakken asked. "Yes a grape!" Shego howled throwing her hands down on the ground and screaming with laughter. "Isn't that funny!?" She said taking in deep breaths. Drakken smiled flakily and gave her thumbs up. "Yes, it's hilarious." He lied. Drakken felt bad and wished Shego wasn't so drunk because then she would realize she was making a fool out of her self, and people were starting stair. "Shego, Shego," he said trying to calm her down. "Why don't you head to the ladies room and Ill get the check ok?" He said as she nodded her head up and down and when she got up she flew into a waiter. "Oh hi!" Shego said burping in his face. "You're, you're cute!" Shego said dreamily wrapping her arms around the waiter who was getting scared. "Help!" He called as Drakken got up and walked her down stairs. "Why are you walking me like this?" Shego burped again. "Because you are drunk and we should head home... its not safe." "Oh Drakkie I'm fine, come on... come in here with me." Shego then said turning around and pinning poor Drakken against the wall. Shego then leaned up and kissed him fiercely on the lips and making her way down to his belt. Drakken tried to pull her away but she was strong. Undoing his belt a little bit she stuck her hand down in his crotch area and then Drakken knew this was getting out of hand. As much as he wanted her to give him pleasure and what he wanted, he knew here wasn't the place and defiantly not the right time. Holding onto her shoulders he pushed her back and she glared at him.  
  
"Wha? Wha that for? I just want to have some fun." She giggled like a child. "If you want to do that with me, then we can do that at home. Now and here isn't the proper place. Now go clean up please... I'll be right back I'm going to go pay the check." Drakken said trusting her and he ran back upstairs.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and was disappointed. She opened the door and stumbled in. Looking into the mirror she threw some cold water on her sullen face and shook her head fiercely. Coming back to life a bit she was loosing her dunk ness, which was a good thing. 'What's up with you tonight?' She thought, looking at her tired eyes. 'Trying to attack her husband and do 'IT' with him outside of the bathroom in a restraunt!? WAKE UP SHEGO!' Her voice inside her head screamed as she then stood straight up. "I really need a good nights rest." She whispered washing her hands and then heading out the door.  
  
Feeling sleepy she entered a dinning room that was filled with boat things. There were large plastic fish hanging from ceiling and fish nets for decoration. Drakken had led Shego through here to get to the bathroom. 'What's wrong with me?' Shego then thought as she felt nauseously dizzy and wanted to barf. But it seemed like her feet were taking her elsewhere, and she stumbled onto a wall with many black and white pictures. Blinking and looking a bit at them she looked at the many faces... and didn't recognize any of the people. Some people were in wedding gowns and others were wearing medals with swards. "Interesting." Shego said. Feeling her heart pump faster she came upon a photograph and something on the picture was pulling at her eyes, as if they were magnets!  
  
Her heart then felt like it stopped pumping as she looked down at a woman in a long white dress and satin shoes. She had a wide smile and her eyes held many secrets. Her lower stomach was rather large, and Shego expected her to be pregnant. The woman had golden hair embedded on the top of her head and looking more closely at the picture the woman then blinked quickly at Shego. She screamed and the picture slid off the wall.  
  
"I have had too many drinks tonight!" She scowled her self kneeling down cautiously and picking it up. The glass had not broken but Shego's voice wanted to scream as she then looked to see who was next to the woman. A short stubby man with pale, yellow tinted skin tone was smiling evilly at Shego. He had a goatee and wore a dark navy jacket with fake medals on them. "D-D-DEMNTOR!?" Shego then screamed as she dropped it once more and breathed heavily. The glass that was protecting the picture had shattered and Shego was in total shock and started to step back.  
  
Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and spun around. It was Drakken. "Shego... what's wrong are you alright?" He asked cupping his hands on her face. "The picture... Dementor, he's in it! He had a wife!" Shego shuddered as Drakken walked over and picked up the broken picture that once hung on the wall. He picked it up and looked around. "Where I don't see him?" Shego's face had gone white. "What?!" She said stomping over and gazing at the picture. "There... that lady... where did he go!?" Shego then roared as the lady who was getting married stood alone...  
  
"I think you are tired, had a little too much to drink, and need to go home and get some sleep." Drakken said putting the fame down on a table. "No, no, I swear I saw him Drew! It was Professor Dementor! And that girl, she winked at me!" Shego nearly cried getting on her knees. "Shego!" "No! I won't let you take me! He was there! He is married, his wife is pregnant! Why don't you listen to me!?" Shego then screamed as tears strolled down her face and she cried on Drakken's pant legs. "Shhhhhh, there, there its ok. You need you're rest. C'mon, Ill take you home." Drakken said helping her up and kissing her head as they headed out of the restraunt, leaving the broken picture behind.  
  
Little did they know, that what Shego had seen... was not her mind playing games on her... it was the real thing... 


	5. After the party

Obsession Part 2 – 5 – After the party  
  
That night, Drakken had taken Shego home and she fell asleep on the stairs up to their room. He then carried her up and greeted his mother. "How was it?" Abby asked as Drakken came back down and slugged on the sofa across from her.  
  
"It was...good... then Shego got drunk and tried to seduce me... and started seeing things." "Seeing things?" Abby asked putting down her magazine. "Yeah, she was downstairs, and I went to go pay the check and when I came back she was screaming because she said that this blonde lady in the picture was winking at her... and then she said she saw Professor Dementor." Drakken said, as his hands started to shake. "Wow..." Abby said, a bit surprised. "I know... shocking huh? I just hope she doesn't start having those dreams again..." Drakken said gazing into the hot fire.  
  
"Dreams?" Abby said confused. Drakken then let out a deep sigh and realized he hadn't told his mother about Professor Dementor capturing him and Shego, and then Shego having those messages during her sleep. "Maybe I should tell you from the start..."  
  
And then Drakken had told Abby about Dementor and his evil plot against Drakken and Shego, and how he kidnapped them both. Then about Shego having these terrifying dreams about this blonde girl coming to her, and telling her, that 'he is coming back', but Shego never knew.  
  
When Drakken was doing explaining everything to Abby, her face was chalk white. "Mom? You OK?" "Yes, yes dear I'm fine... just thinking about what you just told me." Abby laughed nervously. "But you put him to death? Is that correct?" Abby asked. "Monty Fest did...I don't think he's dead mom... I am starting to think that Shego isn't crazy and he is coming back for unspeakable revenge." Drakken said pacing the room very quickly.  
  
"Stop pacing," Abby instructed. "You're father use to do that and it drove me insane!" Abby laughed. "Well... Drew, I erm, I don't really know where to go with you on this one. Sorry." Abby said shyly. "I know." Drakken whispered. "That man kind of sounds like the man Jessica talked about." Abby then said after a very long silence.  
  
Drakken then stood straight up and a cold wet shiver shot down his spine. "What did you say?" Drakken asked getting on to something in his mind. "Jessica. Oh, you probably don't remember her... she was you're cousin. You know, you went to her birthday party when you were young and" "And I was beat up by her friends and she didn't like my gift." Drakken said interrupting Abby. "Yes... that's right." Abby breathed.  
  
"Mom... what ever happened to Jessica anyway?" Drakken asked sitting down hoping he would now hear a story. Abby let out a deep sigh trying to remember her in her mind. "Well... it all started a week after her birthday party..." ::::Flash back::::  
  
A tall sexy, slender girl who was 15 years old sat at her kitchen table spinning around gently an unwrapped box. "Hello Jess." Her mother said as she walked in, and whipped on an apron. Jessica grunted and sighed loudly. "What's wrong?" Asked her mother. "I need a boy in my life." She wined, wondering why on earth she was talking to her mother about this. "A boy?" Her mother laughed. "Oh Jessica, come now, you don't need a boy yet, you are still young. Let time go by, and I bet you will meet someone very nice indeed."  
  
"Oh stop mom, stop now before you give me another one of you're 'Life goes on' speeches, please!" Jessica said rolling her eyes. "Teenagers." Her mother hissed as she started to wash dishes.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. "What?" "That!" Her mother hissed pointing to the small box. "Oh, just my gift from that little pain in the ass Drew, my cousin." Jessica said kicking her feet against her wooden chair. "Jessica!" Her mother said now angry. "You're little Cousin Drew, is not a pain in the ass! Now I don't want you talking like that! You hear me?" She instructed. "Whatever Ma." Jess said rolling her eyes and then walking over to put the box in the trash. "What are you doing?" "I am going to throw it away; there is no use in it anyway." Jessica then said opening the trash can, but her mother stopped her. "You are really turning into a nasty little brat aren't you?" Her mother sneered in disgust as she snatched the box away from Jessica whose eyes were deep ruby red with anger. "You don't deserve this," Her mother said opening the box and pulling out the beautiful gold necklace that had her named carved into it. Jessica gasped in surprise to see how beautiful the necklace was. "Isn't it swell?" Her mother said looking at the shimmering gold.  
  
Jessica tried to reach it but her mother pulled it away and glared at her. "Mom, I didn't know it was real! I want it please? It's my gift and it was for my birthday... I'm sorry." She whispered giving her mother the puppy dog pout, but her mother didn't by it at all. "Go to you're room. You are going to be punished." She growled setting the nice necklace back into its box and putting it into a drawer and locked it.  
  
Jessica then let out a deep sigh, and slouched out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. When she reached the top, being evil like she was she snickered and tipie toed into her room and dialed a number on her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Then said a voice, which was sassy and short. "Hey Christi, its Jess. My mom is being a total beyotch! Hey can I meet you down at 'The dry martini?'" Jessica asked praying her mother wasn't watching her. "Sure! Ok, ill bring the gals!" "No!" Jessica whispered, "Its going to be just us... we have to talk..." "Ok, ok don't get you're hair all in a frizz, I'll meet you there. Bye" Christi said as she clicked off her crystal blue phone and Jessica did the same, except hers was Pink.  
  
Getting things together, Jessica changed her cloths quietly and fixed her hair. She decided to wear a tight sexy black top along with slick black leather pants and boots to match. Her golden blonde hair swayed over her shoulders as she purred like a cat in the mirror making her self chuckle. "Oh Jessica, you're to sexy to words." She smirked as she then jumped out her window onto a tree branch. Jessica had sneaked out of her house many times, half of the times to go to Christi or Trina's house to smoke or make out with guys. Yes, at the age of 14, Jessica started to smoke and kiss until her lips were raw.  
  
She looked like a cat that was trying to catch his pray as she silently peered through the window and saw her mother slipping a chicken into the oven. Then Jessica jumped down and ran quickly and quietly down the cool pavement until she reached the heart of town.  
  
'Sugar Daddies Body piercing', 'Monica's Tattoo's' and many more shop's, passed Jessica's eyes until she came upon, 'The dry Martini'. Peering through the windows sat, a slim sexy girl who was 15, the same age as Jessica. "There you are my good girl." Jessica purred as she walked in and snapped her fingers twice. "The main attraction as arrived!" She cheered as some boys and all the men and woman claps their fingers wildly and Christi jumped off the stool and ran over to her. "Finally... why are you dressed all like a sexy cat?" Christi said examining her outfit.  
  
"C'mon... follow me." Jessica said fiercely grabbing Christi's writs and dragging her up the wooden stairs that led to the apartment upstairs. Jessica then knocked a few times and a door opened both behind them. "Lisa is out buttercup. You can go in... I don't see why she would mind." Said a fat sweaty woman as she then slammed her door in their faces. "C'mon." Jess said dragging Christi in.  
  
The room was cold and they could feel a breeze. There was a small white frigator and a unmade bed that laid on the floor (it was a materice and blankets) and a few chairs with a TV. "Haven't been up here in a while." Christi Ulman chuckled pushing her black and red hair behind her ears as Jess. threw her a coke and she cracked it open.  
  
"Oh, I love the foam!" Jessica laughed as she got some up her nose and sat down on the bed. "Thanks for hanging with me. I'm having such a rough time. My mom is being such a pain in my booty!" Jessica snapped. "Hum. I think you need a boy friend. They always help." Christi said drinking more. "Yeah they do. Especially in bed." She laughed, as Christi snorted with laugher. "You're so bad. So how have you been? Why couldn't I invite the gals?" "Well, you are my best friend I am just going through a rough time right now and I kind of needed you're support. Not the 'gals' support." Jessica sneered. "What ever." Christi whispered a bit annoyed.  
  
"I enjoyed you're party. The boys were so hot! I almost melted." "Eh the boys!? Oh Chris, give me a break. The boys at the party were so but ugly! I just like them because half of them are my friends. And then there was that little twit!" Jessica said as her eyes narrowed. "Who?" "That SOB, Drew Lipsky." she growled. "Ohhhh... he isn't so bad. He is kind of cute?" Christi said shrugging her shoulders and smiling sweetly. "Oh put a sock in it Christi! You were there; you saw what Richard did to him. He is such a great friend. He's big, he's black, like Michelle Jordan...anyway I don't give a crap anymore, I'm happy my uncle Greg was killed. He was such a horrible man." Jessica then sneered and Christi felt different about this conversation.  
  
They both drank some more and finally they were done and were a bit hungry. "Crap!" Jessica hissed looking at her watch and realizing it was 4:00 and she needed to get home. "What now?" "I have to get home, c'mon!" Jessica said tugging Christi by the wrist and dragging her back downstairs. When they got downstairs, it was even more crowed then before and they main entrance was swarming with people.  
  
"Look's like we'll have to take the back way." Christi sighed as she broke from Jessica's grip and led the way. Jess made her way until she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a boy who was carrying drinks and they flew everywhere. "Shit!" Jessica hissed noticing that her top was soaked. "Oh, sorry... here let me help you." the boy said getting up and giving her a hand.  
  
He looked to be around Drew's age, and he had hazel eyes and ruffed brown hair. "Thanks... what's you're name?" Jessica asked. "Allen, Allen D... yours?" "Jessica... Jessica L." "What a nice name... may I buy you a drink?" He asked taking her hand and leading her over to the bar. "Wait a sec, hold up!" Jessica demanded. "You are about, what 10-11 years old? And you are hitting on me and buying me a drink? Oh this is to good." "Actually, I am 11 but I have this potion my dad has made for me... since we have a prisoner at our lair, that I can change my age to what ever age I want." He said in a mysterious voice. "Right. Well nice meeting you ciao." She then said walking away, but Allan then grabbed her writs and threw her into a near by closet.  
  
"What was that for!?" She demanded in the darkness. He then pulled out a lighter that had a silver Dragon on it and created light with it. Next he pulled out a gold tube and carefully unscrewed the top. Putting it up to his lips he said "15!" and then drank what ever was in the glass tube. Nothing at first seemed to happen but then he dropped the lighter and there was darkness again. Jessica let out a small scream as she heard his body shake wildly. Then... there was silence!  
  
"Hello?" her voice quivered. The boy then picked up the lighter again and brought it to his face. Jessica gasped to see how handsome the new boy had become. His hair was rich dark brown and it was darker and his eyes told many secrets. "Wow..." Jessica was speechless. Allen then opened the door and they both stepped out.  
  
Some men at the bar were watching the two of them and were whispering wildly. Jessica had totally forgotten about Christi, and no longer did she care if she was here or was dead on the streets. "So, lets start over again... I'm Jessica L. and you might be the hottest boy I have ever met." She said purred as he smiled evilly and sat her up on a stool.  
"Now, how about that drink I promised you." He growled as he brought over a martini but she refused. "We are underage. I can't drink this." "Yes you can... its on the house, don't worry, if anyone is to get in trouble it will be me." He said, with his eyes glistening. And so Jessica drank and drank...  
  
.:.end of flashback .:. "And after those two crazy cats met, they started to date... and one day... Jessica never came home. You're Aunt knows she went to live with that boy friend of hers... and that is all I remember Drew." Abby said finishing her tale, leaving Drakken white as chalk. His face was confused and he didn't know what to think. After a few moments of silence he let out a deep breath.  
  
"Wow... I always knew she would take every guy she met." Drakken said. "Yes... well, oh my look at the time! It's nearly 12:30... I best be going to bed. Good night sweetheart." Abby said going up to bed leaving Drakken alone with the dying fire.  
  
So many things rushed through Drakken's head. 'Who was that boy that she met. And where did they go?' Drakken's brain was so filed. He had such a long day, and it was best for him to get some rest. Heading up the stairs, something came to his mind that made him stop dead in his tracks. "That boy... who took Kylie away from me!?" He said thinking fiercely but the name wouldn't click. "What if... that boy... turned into Professor Dementor?!" Drakken said gripping the banner because he felt like he was going to throw up. "Nah..." and with that he went off to sleep.  
  
But little did Drakken and Abby know that he had just unlocked one of the clues to behind this mystery... 


	6. Off to school

.:. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry I will update sooner I promise!!! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter... and please review! Ciao! .:.  
  
Obsession Part 2 – 6 – Off to school  
  
Days passed by and by and they followed by weeks, and then months, then into years. Alison and Ryan grew like bean stalks and were turning out to be just like their parents. Alison had her mother's pretty eyes, and her hair. She looked like her mother, but had her father's traits. Ryan had dark midnight black spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes that shown brightly.  
  
Drakken was getting older and so was Shego, but they didn't show it. Abby took care of the babies when they were growing up and that helped their parents out like major! It wasn't until one afternoon, that Shego didn't want to get up and neither did Drakken...  
  
Drakken snorted loudly as he turned over on his side and he gently awoke Shego, who was dreaming about fighting Kim, and winning. She fluttered her eyes and, looked at the ticking clock on the wall and groaned. It was only 6:45 and today, for some odd reason she wanted to get up around 8-9.  
  
Settling back on her side, her eyes bulged open as she head a pair off fast feet come rushing down their hall. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, wake up!" Screamed a voice that was kind but mysterious. Shego smiled and rubbed her eyes and then walked over and opened the door to find Alison starring up at her with a wide smile. "C'mon on mom! Today Is my first day of school... I don't want to be late!" Alison nearly cried as she took Shego's hand and dragged her out of her bed room and down into her own room.  
  
Alison and Ryan were now 11 and had different personalities, but sometimes that annoyed them. Alison had a few teeth missing because it was time for her permanent teeth to start to come in, and Alison was thrilled when the 'tooth fairy' came to her at night.  
  
Alison quickly opened the door and ran in and jumped on her bed. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Yes, mom... but Ryan didn't." Alison giggled looked over across the open door and seeing Ryan curled up in his bed and Commodore Puddles hogging it... like a pig. Shego laughed and yawned. "What time dose school start?" Shego asked sitting down on a chair, hoping to go back to sleep. "Mom... that is something YOU should know. But I am mature and know," Alison said showing her a toothy smile, "School start's at 8:05, and the bus picks me up at 7:30." "Well you better get dressed then. I'm going to get you're brother up and making you both some breakfast." Shego moaned kissing her daughter and leaving the room.  
  
Shego knocked on Ryan's door and saw him open his eyes. "Go away." he moaned turning his head in the other direction. "Oh get up you lazy bum." Shego said giggling and opening the blinds a bit. Commodore puddles didn't like to be disturbed either, so he jumped off the bed and went back to sleep in Ryan's unmade, dark closet.  
  
"C'mon, you're sister is already up and is getting dressed, and I would like you to be the same. Please?" Shego asked, now fully awake. "Fine." Ryan snapped getting up and taking off his shirt. He then handed it to Shego and she threw it into the hamper and closed his door and let him have privacy and went to make breakfast.  
  
"Ok, mom here I am!" Alison said running into the kitchen and showing her mother the outfit that she decided to wear. It was a light purple pull over dress that had little yellow flowers all over it. Alison tried to do her hair into a pony tale, but it was very loss and hairs were everywhere. "You look very nice today sweetheart. I made you're favorite, Pancakes!" Shego said as if it was a party as she walked over and gave a few to Alison who attacked her food immediately.  
  
Getting worried and wondering where Ryan was and what was taking him so long, she looked at the clock and it read 7:23. "Ryan..." Shego called nervously. "What?!" He snapped. "Come down to breakfast please!" Shego said narrowing her eyes at his door as it opened a small scruffy boy came down the stairs. "Hey mom." He said smiling up at her. "Food. Now!" Shego said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Look, chipmunk, mom made us pancakes!" Alison said kicking her feet against his chair. Chipmunk was what Alison called Ryan and what he called her was 'Roxie'. "Cool! I love moms pancakes! They are better then dads." Ryan said making the two girls snort with laugher as Drakken then walked in and kissed Shego on the neck making her jump.  
  
"Drakken! You scared me." Shego said blushing and turning around and fully kissing him on the lips. "Morning dear and how is the prince and princess?" Drakken said coming over and kissing both of his children. "Fine, guess what daddy?" Alison said happily as Drakken sat down next to her. "What?" "Danielle is going to be in my class this year!" Alison said with joy.  
  
Danielle Ford was Alison's very best friends. She had only come over once but they were close in school. Not all the time would Danielle be there for Alison, some times she would talk to her and other days, she would just totally ignore her.  
  
"That's nice. How bout you Ryan, Josh going to be in you're class this year?" Drakken said cutting a pancake in half for him. "Yeah, I think so." Josh Albercot was Ryan's best friend. He lived a few miles down from them and they had known each other since they were 3 and were tight ever since.  
  
"If Rocky Mash is in my class this year, I'm going to kill her!" Alison almost screamed making everyone stop what they were doing and looked at her. Drakken raised his eye brows and then went back to eating. "Who Is Rocky?" Shego asked. "Rocky Mash, is the most evil and most popular girl in the school. She thinks she is 'all that' because she has the perfect hair, and the perfect family and the perfect everything! And plus she is on the cheerleading squad." Alison said crossing her arms. "Well, would you like to be on the squad?" Shego asked. Then Alison's pale little face lit up with happiness like someone turned on a light bulb in her head if it was empty. "Oh mommy can I please, please, please?!" Alison begged getting down on the floor. Ryan howled with laugher and Shego gave her son a look.  
  
"Look mom, we have a slave now." Ryan giggled and Drakken tried not to laugh as well. "Yes dear you can be on the cheerleading squad. I don't have a problem why you couldn't?" Shego said as Alison jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you mommy! Don't worry; I'll be the best girl there! You'll see!" "I'm sure you will." Drakken said winking at her.  
  
Eating a little bit more Alison then quickly looked at the clock and nearly fell off her chair, it was 7:30, and Ryan and Alison were suppose to be outside and get on the bus! "Mom, I have to go! The bus is here!" She screamed as she jumped off the chair along with Ryan behind her as they got their bags and flew out the door.  
  
Drakken and Shego watched them from the door and smiled and waved as the bus drove off. "They are growing up so fast." Shego whispered sadly, now that the bus was out of their site. "Don't worry... they still have their whole life ahead of them." Drakken said pulling Shego's hair back and kissing her neck to make her smile. "Oh Drew... I love it when you do that to me." Shego moaned and then giggled turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"So... what do you want to do today?" Shego asked walking back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess that everyone had made. "Pray that our kids have a good time at school." Drakken said laughing as he went upstairs to get a shower.  
  
The bus smelled funny and Alison held her little nose and sneezed as she took a seat in the far back. Ryan had come on and was welcomed by a huge crowed and Alison laughed. "I hate it when you are popular." She teased as he sat down in front of her. "Hey, it's all about the music Chipmunk." Ryan said starring out the window, thinking of playing his gatur right about now.  
  
Ryan and Josh, played musical interments. Josh played the drums while Ryan played the gautar. They always had to practice at Josh's house because, when ever they tried at Ryan's lair, it was so lould that what ever was glass in Drakkens lab would smash instantly. "Hey bro!" Ryan said moving over as a small but very skinny boy came on the bus. His eyes where hazel and he had dirty blonde hair that was all over the place. He had a t- shirt on that read 'Bob Marley' and wore black, cargo shorts. "Ryan! How's it going?" Josh said sitting down next to him and hugging him, the guy kind of way.  
  
Alison knew these to would get out of control, and all they would talk about is their music so she just rummaged through her bag and luckily enough she found her 'Panasonic' black c-d player and turned it on. 'Ahh, Michelle Branch, gosh I love her tunes.' Alison thought to her self as she closed her eyes and listened to Michelle play on her player as the bus rumbled along the dirt road.  
  
Finally they bus came to its final stop and Alison heard the doors screech open and everyone jumped out. Following a few children, she looked around and spotted her new school right ahead of her. "Ryan... where are you?" Alison called looking around until she spotted her brother hanging from a tree upside-down pretending to be a monkey.  
  
Alison, then acting like her mother, walked over and flicked him in the head with her finger. "Ow! Bug off sis." Ryan winded because he was losing the attention from the other kids. "C'mon we have to go in the school, its going to start!" "Who cares? I'm waiting for Toby..." Ryan snorted and crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine!" Alison said coolly. "I will be going inside, and getting to learn important things, and I won't be in trouble and I, won't be late for class!" Alison said poking him in the stomach and making him let out a cry.  
  
Alison then ran off and knew that she wasn't going to let her goofy brother ruin her day. This was Alison's day... and no one was going to ruin it... no one. 


	7. May the truth be told

IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS!!!  
  
Hey guys, I am going to be on vacation for a week, and where I am going I don't know if they have the internet :/ . But I really hope they do!!! So I might not update for a week, yes I know a week. I am very upset about it, but don't worry I wont forget about you and my story, I haven't in the past and I wont now ;) So I am going to try to make this chapter kind of long, I hope lol. Please leave reviews!! They always brighten my day!! Love ya all Caroline, xXxKimPossiblexXx   
  
Obsession Part 2 – 7 – May the truth be told  
  
Shego started to pace back and forth, just like Drakken and had a nasty look upon her face. She was wearing something she hadn't worn in a long time; it was her old green and black jumpsuit.  
  
'How could I say 'yes' that Alison could be a cheerleader!?' Shego thought as she paced more quickly, bound to break something soon enough. 'Kim was a cheerleader, and the next thing that will happen is that Ali will want to be saving the world from evil, and then she will find out we are villains, and...and.'. Shego then winced in pain. Her brain felt like it was pinched.  
  
"Shego, you ok?" Drakken asked walking by the door and seeing that she looked troubled. "Yeah, well I don't know." "What's the matter?" Drakken said leading her to the sofa. "Remember how I told Alison she could become a cheerleader?" "How could I forget?" "Well, I had a thought... Kim Possible is a cheerleader and her skills lead her to save the world from crime. What if Alison gets the same impression and she becomes just like Kim, and then she find out about us?! Oh Drakken I'm scared." Shego said burying her face in his chest, and Drakken liked when she did that. It gave him a happy feeling in his body.  
  
"Don't worry hunny, not every cheerleader becomes a teen hero. I mean Kim is different... Kim is _evil_." Drakken said making Shego laugh and cuddle up to him more. "I love you so much." She whispered closing her eyes as Drakken ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I hope they are having a good time at school today." Drakken said thinking of Ryan hanging upside down on a tree waiting to be late for school.  
  
Shego smiled and pictured Alison in her mind running off to the building and looking for Danielle....  
  
"Hey girl!" Screamed a little girl who rushed over to Alison. It was Danielle Ford, and she was the same age as Alison and the same height. She had a dark tan and hazel eyes that were beady. He silky black hair was pulled into two braids that hung in the back and she had braces. Not you're typical best friend.  
  
"Hey Danielle! I missed you so much the last few weeks!" Alison said hugging her. "Yeah I know! I am so popular, I go everywhere with my parents, its scary!" Danielle said laughing. Danielle and her parents had gone to Rome for two weeks and saw many sites. "How has you're brother been?" She asked as the doors opened and many children rushed inside. "Ugh, Chipmunk, being a butthead like always, and trying to mooch off of mom and dad so he can get tickets to 'The Dave Mathew's Band'." "Oh I like them! Dave is _H.O.T_.!" Danielle said giggling and blushing. "I hate it when you're such a flirt." Alison joked as they entered their class room and got their books out.  
  
Ryan on the other hand was still hanging upside down and had his arms crossed. He looked to be pissed off and looked like a Vampire at the same. "Where are you Toby?" Ryan whispered looking at the outside clock on the school wall. The breeze was starting to pick up, and Ryan felt as if he was flying as he spread his arms and let them dangle above his head.  
  
"Hey man." a voice said as Ryan opened his eyes and saw standing before him a tall shinny boy with dark brown hair. He had very light blue tender eyes. "Toby, you made it!" Ryan cheered as he jumped from the tree and smiled. It was Toby Fisk, the son of DNAmy and Lord Monkey Fist. "Where is Conner?" Ryan asked looking past him, as a pretty girl who was 10 ran up to her brother. "Why do you always leave me in the dust?" She snarled and then looked at Ryan who smiled nervously. "Go in school pig face." Toby said rolling his eyes. "Shut up loser!" Conner said as she kicked him in the shin and ran off so he couldn't hurt her back. "GOSH! I hate her sometimes!" Toby said rubbing the bruse now on his leg.  
  
"Conner is getting cuter everyday." Ryan said feeling himself get happy like boys do and wore a gooey smile. "Ew! She takes after my mom... except she doesn't look that much like her, thank god." Toby said scowling. Conner Fisk was 10 years old and had sandy blonde hair. She had inherited that color from her Aunt. She had gray eyes but was pretty and had a light compaction and was skinny. "Mom always says I am a replicate of my dad." Toby laughed. "Yeah, you look just like him." Ryan said studding Toby. "You inherited a lot from you're dad. And I think Alison takes off a lot from you're mom." Toby said walking towards the school.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" Toby asked Ryan as they walked down the ice cold halls. "I don't know, maybe hang out with Josh and work on some new songs we are trying out. Want to come see how we are doing?" "Alright, ill have to check though. Mom and Dad are going to a 'Villain convention'. Toby said rolling his eyes. "Why would they want to go to something like that?" "Because they have nothing better to do. Besides, sometimes I think my parents were villains... but they maybe if they would stop being so secretive, we would know the truth behind them." Toby laughed. "But hey I don't care, but I will see what I can do. Got to go, Ms. Noel is going to give me another detention if I am late for her class." "But aren't you already late?" Ryan asked confused. "Yeah, that's the point!" Toby said laughing as he disappeared down the dark hall, leaving Ryan alone... in the dark.  
  
That day, was fine for both of them, Ryan and Alison I mean. Alison and Danielle had much checking up to do, and Ryan drew musical notes all over his books and got caught twice and was sent to the Principles office.  
  
"So, Mr. Lipsky, you think its fun to draw on you're paid books when you're teacher is trying to teach?" Said a fat sweaty man as he taped his fingers against the desk waiting for Ryan to respond. "Um...." Ryan said looking around the room noticing that it smelled like old onions. "Mr. Lipsky, I don't find this amusing and I want an answer right now!" The man said getting angry. "Ok fine. Don't have gas over it, it already smell's in here anyway," "Mr. Lipsky!" "I was just getting bored that's all... it wont happen again." Ryan said truthfully kicking his feet upon the chair. "Alright... I will let it slip this time... but for now on, please pay attention in class. You may go." The cubby man said as Ryan sped out of the room faster then _Speedy Gonzales_.  
  
Later on that day, it had started to Rain, and Alison had to go to the bathroom... and had gotten lost. Their school was very old and it was told to be haunted, but Alison didn't believe in any of that jazz.  
  
"Ok... now do I take a left up here?" Alison whispered as she looked down a cold dark hall and then looked up a pair of creaky steps. 'Oh no, I'm lost!' She thought biting her lower lip  
  
She then decided to take the dark hall, frightened to death, she looked at the different pictures that were made my children on the walls. Some were terrifying and others were disturbing. One was a picture of a boy who was tired to a wall and had his eyes ribbed out by a fork. Alison felt sick the moment she saw it. Another picture was of a boy trying to get to Heaven, but the demons from Hell were holding his soul. "So sick." She whispered then seeing a picture that made her freeze.  
  
A little girl with black hair and blue eyes wore a light purple pull over dress...with little yellow flowers all over It. Gulping hard Alison looked down and realized she was the girl in the picture. Seeing what happened next, stood a girl, right next to her, who had blonde hair and was crying. Her skin was badly burned and she wore dirty old sweats. "Oh my god..." Alison chocked and then feeling like her world was spinning she looking to her left and screamed but nothing came out.  
  
Standing next to her, was the girl in the picture. "Hello Alison." She said looking into her eyes. "Who-who are you?!" Alison cried. "Don't worry... I won't hurt you." The burned child cooed. "I want to give you a message... can you do that for me?" She said smiling and coming closer. Something then in the goodness of Alison's heart rushed up and made her head nod as the burnt girl pushed Alison against the wall and she whispered something into her ear....  
  
"Hey mom I'm home!" Ryan screamed throwing his book bag on the ground and jumping out of his shoes. "Oh, hello! How was school?" "_Gay_!" "Don't use that word!" Shego laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Where is you're sister?" "Possessed." Ryan said shoving a cookie in his mouth. Shego dropped the dish when she heard that word. "You're joking right?" "See for you're self.... Yo Alison, mom wants to talk to you."  
  
In stepped Alison. Her eyes were steady and her cloths were ripped, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "A-Alison..." Shego asked her voice trembling. "Mom... she has to tell you something." Alison chocked. "Who? Who has to tell me something...?" "**_Kylie Paris_**..." 


	8. Why dont you believe me!

Obsession Part 2 – 8 – "Why don't you believe me!?"  
  
Shego was speechless, her face when white and Alison's eyes turned to _tiny slits._  
  
"W-what?" Shego gasped. Alison's voice then turned strong and groggily and her eyes then were fully shinny and black, no white was left to be seen. Ryan, out of the corner of Shego's eyes looked the same way and was muttering something quietly.  
  
"He's coming...if you don't stop him... history will_ repeat_ its self! The girl... flamed tattoo... don't let her in!" Alison crocked getting down on her knees and holding her neck like she was getting sick and chocking at the same time.  
  
Shego was scared and she started to scream as Alison looked up and her face was no longer her face... it had turned into Professor Dementor. "No! You stay away! Leave us alone!" She roared pointing at Alison who laughed sickly. Then things started to spin and Shego heard voices in the distance...  
  
"SHEGO WAKE UP!" "_Noooooooooooooooooo_!" Shego screamed finding her self laying in bed and tangled within the sheets. "Shego, are you alright darling?" It was Drakken and he was sitting next to her with a white wet wash cloth on her head. "W-what, what happen?" Shego asked still hearing Dementor's laugh fading away in the distance.  
  
"You fainted downstairs, on the stairs actually and I carried you up... and you have been saying odd things while you were sleeping." Drakken said kindly looking deep into her soft eyes. "Wha? Like what?" Shego shuddered. "Um, like, 'she's coming back... and to stay away and leave us alone'... what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Shego was speechless, had she had another encounter with the girl in her dreams? And was it the biggest hint she had ever gotten in her life, and... was it really Kylie Paris who had been haunting all this time? Shego didn't know, but she would know very, soon.  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all." Shego said getting up and smiling weekly. "You scared me Shego... it was almost like you were dead... the things you were saying, were really disturbing." Drakken said holding her tiny hands and making her smile sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just had a bad dream. Are Ryan and Alison home... I want to talk to them." Shego said getting out of bed and brushing her tangled hair. "No, they... ha, they are home now!" Drakken said cheerfully getting off the bed and hearing their voices coming in the house from downstairs. "Hey kids, how was school!?" Drakken said coming down the stairs and out of the blue Abby came running down to. "Yes, tell us all about it!" "Nana!" Both Alison and Ryan said running past Drakken and hugging Abby. "I'm sorry I didn't get up so early today to wish you both good luck... I didn't feel good." She said kissing both of their heads. "Mom are you ok?" Drakken asked his voice quivering, "Yes Drew, I'm fine. So tell us all about you're first day of school!" She said sitting down on the couch.  
  
Shego then skipped down the stairs and joined everyone. "Well, my day was pretty cool; I sat with Josh on the bus and hung out with Toby when I got there." "Yeah and was late for class." Alison sneered getting him in trouble. "Alison!" Ryan hissed. "You were late for you're first class?" Shego asked. "Ah... maybe, by like, a few minutes?" Ryan said shyly. "Please keep an eye on you're brother, ok Alison?" Shego instructed and she took her job seriously. "Anyway, oh and there was food fight at lunch, and Alison was caught crying in the hallway." Ryan said getting her back.  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell!" Alison hissed back and he smiled evilly like his dad and raised one eyebrow. "_Why were you crying_?" Drakken asked concerned. Alison then let out a super deep sigh and sat on the ground, "I saw someone that I never saw before," she started. "I was going to the bathroom and I got lost," Alison said and when Shego heard these very words she froze and her eyes were locked on her daughter's lips.  
  
"I saw pictures, on the wall. Some were violent, ok maybe they all were violent... and then she came." Alison said, and Shego knew what was coming next.  
  
"Her skin... oh it was _horribly burnt_ and she" "Held you up against the wall." Shego said sliding off the couch and sitting face to face with her daughter. Everyone in the room was now looking at Shego and Alison had fear in her eyes. "How do you know that?" She whispered. "... I saw it in my dreams." Shego said. "Tell me what happened next," Shego begged. "The girl whispered something in my ear... and told me to tell you that..." "That **_Kylie Paris_** has a message for me." Shego said. And Drakken flew out of his chair. "What did you say!?" Abby's mouth had dropped open when she heard what was said and Ryan... well, he was just confused.  
  
"Drakken, **_Kylie Paris_**... I think she has been haunting me in my dreams." Shego said getting up and Drakken looked like he wanted to be sick. "What?!" He said. "You don't even know Kylie! You never met her, you don't even know what she looks like for crying out loud!" Drakken said shaking all over.  
  
"Listen Drakken, you have to believe us! OK! This is serious, now I know why that night Toby Fisk was hurt, and he took me back in time, well he helped me because it was Kylie! I saw how she died Drakken! Its all clear to me now!" Shego said smiling and now realizing that night when she went back in time and saw that young boy torcher that blonde girl... it was Kylie Paris!  
  
"You're crazy!" Abby said getting up and standing next to her son, "Why do you talk of such nonsense." Abby told. "This isn't nonsense this isn't rubbish, this Is the truth, the real GD truth!" Shego screamed feeling to like she was going to be sick. Drakken then couldn't take it any longer, his face then started to go green and he spun around and threw up all over the floor. Alison and Ryan made disgusting faces and Abby helped him into the bathroom where she would clean him up. Shego just feel to her knees and started to cry in her hands.  
  
Alison then being like her father, she crawled over and patted her mothers back. "Mom..." She said, and Shego looked up with sore sad eyes. "What is it Ali?" "I believe you." Alison then said hugging her daughter tightly and Ryan came over and hugged her to. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but in some small way I believe you mom." He said closing his eyes and feeling everyone's body warmth.  
  
Drakken then looked into the mirror and felt like smashing it because he didn't know what to belive anymore. His life was so dysfunctional, he had a horrible and sad childhood and his teen years and half adult life was terrible, his pride and joy, Alison, was now being possessed buy some ghost girl that he knew when he was young, and Shego was going crazy. Drakken just looked down and wished that day after Kylie died he just cut his wrists and bled until his veins were dry.  
  
"Drakken?" Shego then whispered coming into the bathroom and noticing that Abby was taking the children upstairs so they could be alone. Drakken then looked up and noticed she was crying. "I'm not crazy, like you think I am." She whispered. Drakken just blinked quickly. "I am telling you and all the rest the very truth...and yes I never met Kylie... but she is telling me something that our future is going to be a living hell if we don't," "_**Shut up**_!" Drakken then roared spinning around and throwing a towel on the floor. "**_Shut up Shego_**! Please! I can't take it anymore!" He roared like he never did in his entire life.  
  
Scared to death, Shego then fell to the ground and cried harder as he came closer and she flinched in fear. "I love you with all my heart and I just cant take this crazy talk anymore Shego, I am going to go into the nut house! I am I really am! Or maybe it's not me... maybe its you." Drakken said staring down at her as she breathed heavily at his feet.  
  
"I love you so much... maybe I am going crazy...I now have to do what is right." Shego then said as she stood up and looked him in the eye and then walked out of the room and hurried into the kitchen. Drakken then followed her and was so afraid to know what she was about to do. "Oh my god, Shego no!" Drakken screamed as she whipped out a huge silver blade and put it to her wrists. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!" Drakken cried as he flew foreword and the knife was tossed out of her hand but left a small gash on her pale wrist.  
  
"**_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**!" Shego cried as a river of blood seeped from the open wound as Drakken rushed to her side. "_WHY SHEGO WHY_!?" He cried holding her and wrapping up her wrists as Abby and Ryan and Alison rushed in and saw the bloodiness. "Mom!" The twins screamed in shock as Abby fainted on the floor and Drakken called out to her.  
  
Shego now crying and whimpering on Drakken's wet chest he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head and prayed to the lord that she didn't die. "Why did you do that Shego, why?" He whispered as the room was ice cold. And then Shego's breathing started to slow down and she drifted off into a deep slumber and as she did the small cut on her wrist stopped bleeding and she felt her body be carried up buy Drakken loving arms up to their bed room where he put her to bed and she was safe... where after that moment everyone in Shego's life didn't doubt her one bit... they believed everything she ever said...especially Drakken.  
  
.:. Hey guys I'm back! Sorry If I didn't update sooner like I said but I just got back and I had to type this chapter. Please review and enjoy!! Thanks for all your reviews guys; they are all giving me great ideas! (gets light bulb above head) lol. Oh and Shego is going to be fine! .:. 


	9. Oreo and the mystery girl

Obsession Part 2 – 9 – **_Oreo and the mystery girl  
_**  
**_Monkey Fist_** – lol ok now that last review... MADE ME LAUGH! Lol still am. Yes Shego, TRIED to kill herself, but her faithful and handsome husband (lol yes Drakken is cute!!) saved her life... and it won't be the last either...  
  
**_Aerdna Fiske_** – ha-ha ;) thanks for the review girl! Hey are you going to update you're story soon? I can't wait!!! Yes the last chapter was dramatic, sorry about that, but this one is going to start to heat stuff up!  
  
**_Alan is my friend_** – Thanks for the review! You rock girl! There is a lot more to come!!  
  
Note to readers – This is a very long, chapter and it means a lot! Plus there are to new characters as well! I am having some very bad computer problems so it might be hard for me to update that much but I will keep updating, I just might have to use my grandpa's computer, which isn't bad because he lives down the street, ANYWAY, lol, please Review!!! OH, and my fish Harry died :'(  
  
The following few weeks were lonely for Shego, since she nearly tried to kill herself, and everyone even Commodore Puddles, in the house thought she was crazy. But deep down she knew that she wasn't and she was the key to stop all of this.  
  
"What color p-j do you want?" Shego said walking down the long isles of Wal-Mart in Middleton. "Hum, well the lighting bolt ones are cool," "Yeah well I want the one with the rubber duckies." Alison squeaked running up alone Shego's side as she turned the cart down the 'Toys' Isle. "Oh mom can I get a game boy advance, please, please please!?" Ryan begged getting on his knees and looking up at her with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't get it for him, he has enough." Alison said smiling evilly at him. "Do not!" "Do so!" "Do not! "_DO SOOOO_!" Alison and Ryan screamed giving Shego a headache. "Stop! Please! Now Ryan," Shego said glaring at her daughter. "Well...." Ryan said taking it off of the self and his big eyes suddenly went bigger as he saw the price. "Well?" "Um... it's...$99.77." Ryan gulped. "Absolutely not!" "But mom! You never get me anything!" Ryan cried. "Ryan, listen, mommy and daddy aren't doing so well their self's with their money and I might have to find a job and not be a house mom that much anymore! So couldn't we wait until our birthday for this?" Shego said looking at it and seeing the quality it had.  
  
"But I can't wait that long." He wined, knowing he could if he tried. "Oh come now, your birthday is only 3 months away! Now please, be a good boy and Daddy and I will try to get it for you're birthday." Shego said kindly and looked around her.  
  
"Alison, what on earth are you doing?" "**_Oh, well I don't like this dolls head... I want to burn it_**!" She said trying to rip off a baby dolls head and Shego laughed. "C'mon, and we have to pick up some underwear for you're father to." Shego said turning the corner again, and both children shivered by the thought of it.  
  
They all did some more shopping and Ryan dancing around in front of the cart and kept looking in to see what was there, and Alison dragged behind. Looking at the things on the walls and on the floor she saw the girl's isle and ran to it. "I'll... I'll be right back mom." She called walking down and looking at all of the things. She enjoyed looking at the lip glosses and the eye shadows, est. Alison had always wanted to look like the 8th graders and the 9th graders at her school and wear heavy make up with her ears pierced and _all that jazz._ But she knew if she ever came home dressed like a thug or a Goth, her parents would kill her!  
  
When Alison was only a few years old, she remembered looking and clapping her tiny chubby hands against the T.V. and one day she saw this girl with long black hair, and heavy white makeup and piercing and still she remembers what that girl looked like, she always thought it was her mom on the T.V. that day, but Shego had never gotten any tattoos or piercing... _ever.  
_  
Digging into her pocket she pulled out a twenty dollar bill and smiled. Today was **_HER _**day, today was the **_GIRLS_** day to have some fun, today, was Alison's Make-up day. From 'Lori ell Paris,' to 'Lip smackers,' she found all the best make-up a girl could find!  
  
"Mom can I have rice krispies for breakfast?" Ryan asked taking the large blue box off the shelf and dropped it into the shopping cart. "Sure, hey have you seen Alison lately?" Shego asked looking around and not seeing her daughter. "Nope, I'll go look for her." Ryan said running off. "Come back if you find her, please!"  
  
Ryan then looked all over and then spotted a girl who looked like Alison in the men's wear but she had her back to him. "Alison, come on, mom says," He said reaching out and the girl spun around and was surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were my sister." Ryan said shyly as the girl pushed pass him annoyed and Ryan scowled, and continued to look for Alison.  
  
Alison was so finished and decided what she wanted to buy and hurried back to find her mother and her brother. "Hi mom I'm back!" Alison called and Shego spun around. "Oh good, where did you go?" "Oh, um, no where... _**where is Ryan**_?" "Looking for you." Shego laughed as Ryan found both of them and they and finally they were a group again. "Finally! I looked all over for you sis," "Sorry, I was... uh... just _wandering_." Alison said smiling flakily.  
  
After a little more while of shopping they were ready to leave, when Ryan had to go to the bathroom in a hurry. "Ok... but _hurry_!" Shego instructed as he ran off. Ryan then hurried down the halls trying not to bump into people, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a deep sob coming from the back closet near the bathrooms. Looking around, no one who worked in the store was near by so he slowly opened the door. The voice then let out a small meep and shivered and Ryan saw a little bit of light come into the room and he saw a **_pair of eyes_** and he was **_stone cold_**.  
  
"What-what do you want?" The voice whispered as the eyes blinked and he shivered. "I um, heard crying... are you ok?" He asked. "Go away..._now_!" The voice demanded as a squirming figure came towards him Ryan gasped and shut the door. Breathing heavily Ryan was going to piss his little pants if he didn't go to that men's room next to him, but something stunned him. Those eyes... those mysterious eyes that looked into him, and gave him a soft but frightening vibe. Shaking it out of his head Ryan then ran off and did his business.  
  
"What took you so long Chipmunk?" Alison asked as Shego drove home. "Nothing, you just don't realize how quick I am and when you do it seems long to you, Roxie." He exclaimed. "That's not true." "Is to," "Is not!" "Is to!" "_IS NOT_!" "**_STOPPPP_**!" Shego roared making both children chalk white. "Listen, please both of you try to get along... I have enough stress as it is." Shego muttered slightly touching the thin pale scar on her wrist and remembered when she cut it. "Sorry mom." The both muttered and looked out the window.  
  
"I saw something in the back of the store today," Ryan said and Alison looked at him. "What did you see?" "I don't know... I was going to bathroom and I heard crying in one of the backrooms, and when I looked in, I saw these pair of eyes... and then this monster thing like came to me," "Ryan you watch to many scary things on T.V." Shego said. "I'm not lying! This is the truth, please, listen to me!" Alison just rolled her eyes and Shego didn't move. 'Fine... someday they will see, what I say is true and not from my mind.' He thought as Shego entered the drive way and they all went inside with their things.  
  
Dr.Drakken was in the study looking up something's about his new machine he was creating, and hoping to sell it to get some money. "Dad were home!" Alison called as he came into the living room. "Hey guys, have fun at Wal-Mart?" Drakken asked. "Yeah it was a blast." Ryan said rolling his eyes and running up to his room. "Did I say something?" "Nah, he claims he saw something in the backrooms like a monster with a pair of eyes and none of us believe him, so he's having a pity party." Shego said coming over and kissing Drakken.  
  
"Where is you're mom?" "Oh, she went out with a few friends to lunch, very popular my mom." Drakken chuckled. "Look daddy, we got rice krispies!" Alison said like a child and ran over to her daddy. "_**Wow, well I will be looking foreword to having them tomorrow for breakfast**_." He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around the room. Shego laughed and unpacked the things in the plastic bags.  
  
Commodore Puddles them came in and was looking sad and then drank some water from his water bowl. "What's wrong with puddles?" Shego asked. "I'm not sure; I think he is lonely, maybe we should get another dog?" Drakken asked. "Yes daddy cans we!? Oh please, please, please?!" Alison begged now acting like Ryan. "Aw no! One pooch Is hard enough to handle!" But then Drakken came over and whispered something into her ear, and it made her laugh and she looked at poor puddles. "oh... well... alright, we can get another dog." She smiled, "Oh yes! Thanks mom! Ryan, guess what?!" Alison screamed running up the stairs to tell her brother that they were getting another pooch. As Drakken was about to leave she then pulled him back and **_pinned him_** against the wall. An evil smile came upon his face as he placed his hands on her little waste and pulled her close as they started to kiss. "I miss_** it**_." She whispered thinking of that night when it rained and she got pregnant. "**_So do I_**." He whispered back. "You were so bad to me that night; I don't know how I survived." Shego chuckled and Drakken laughed. "**_You told me to do_** the things I did," he said kissing her more and running his fingers through his hair. "Shego, I love you so much... I never want to leave you." "Neither do I!"  
  
"So mom and dad..." Ryan said coming into the living room and seeing that they were having some time alone, he wanted to be sick. "_**Oh Ryan**_!" Shego said pulling herself away from Drakken and standing up-straight. "Sorry, did I intrude on anything, like am I have another _**brother or sister**_?" He asked flakily getting some milk out of the fridge. "No," "No, no" "no!" Shego and Drakken said blushing but deep down they wanted another baby, or just what it takes to make a baby.  
  
"So, if you didn't get _**mom pregnant**_, then I heard we are getting a puppy?" Ryan asked cheerfully and Shego was surprised to know her son even knew the word 'pregnant' at his age. "Yes we are son! Why don't we get the pup today?" He asked changing the subject of babies quickly. "Great! Uh, why don't you take Ryan or Alison to pick out the dog and I will get dinner ready." "Ok, Alison! Come on were going to get the dog!" Drakken called as they all hurried into the car.  
  
"So what kind of dog do you think you both will get?" "Well why not another poodle!" Drakken laughed, "Maybe a poodle will be good for Puddles, since they are the same breed." He said driving to the pet shop that was only 5 minutes away. "So Chipmunk, if they do have poodles, what kind do you want? A boy or a girl?" "_Lets get a girl_! So then maybe she can have puppies, and Puddles will be a daddy!" He said cheerfully and Drakken smiled, but then he saw in his mind, 6-8 fuzzy pink and white fur balls running around the house tearing everything in their path. Breaking Abby's good plates, and going through their drawers, "That ok with you dad?" She asked. "Why the heck, _let's get a girl_." Drakken said nervously as he pulled in the parking lot and both children got out.  
  
The pet store smelled all old and musty and had dirt of the floor. Ryan enjoyed looking at the mice and the fish, when Alison and Drakken liked the giant snakes and the lizards. "Hello and Welcome to _**Beautiful Bob's Pet Shop**_! I am you're assistant, Bob." He said. "Um yes hello, were looking for a poodle, a girl one, do you have any in?" Drakken asked as both kids took his hands because the man, bob, scared them. "A matter a fact we do! What kind of poodle are you looking for? Standard or Toy?" "_Toy_." They all said at once and then laughed, "Alright then right this way." The man said leading them to the back where everyone looked into a room which was being protected by a glass window and inside where dozens of toy poodles.  
  
Alison's face lit up brightly as she saw them running around. A few were black and the rest were creaming colored White. Ryan and Drakken liked the black ones but Alison adored the white ones. "So daddy, which one can we get?" Alison said tugging on his arm. "Um, well, it's between you and Ryan." "I want a _black one_," "I want a _white one_," No, white ones look like cotton balls, lets get a black one," "Now way, black ones look like bowling balls... Daddy which one do you want?" Alison said turning to Drakken who bit his lip. He then looked into the room once more and in the back he found a poodle that looked like Commodore Puddles, It was a girl, and her fur was nice and fluffy but she seemed sad. Her color was white but had some black in it to, and Drakken hoped they liked that one. "_What about that one over there_?" He asked pointing to it as it ran up to the window happily because no one had ever given it that much attention before.  
  
"Oh I like her!" "Me to!" Both children explained as Drakken told the man that he would take that pooch. Alison was so thrilled she could hardly believe she was getting another dog. "Thanks dad." Ryan said hugging him and Alison did the same. "Oh all of the sudden I'm so loved." he teased and they laughed. Minutes later, Bob came out with a leash and the happy dog was attached to it. "Hi there!" "Oh aren't you the cutest thing!" they both cooed as the doggy danced around and performed a show, which was hilarious, _and licked everyone's faces, even Drakken_. "That will be 25.00 $ ." The man said and drakken paid him and left with their new pet.  
  
They didn't need to buy food or a cage because they already had one at home, and hopefully the puppy would feel happy at home, especially around Commodore Puddles.  
  
Shego on the other hand was dancing around the kitchen and making dinner, that night they were going to have lasagna, which Drakken and Alison adored. Puddles then came in sadly and laid on the floor right in front of Shego and she laughed picking him up. "_You miss your daddy don't you?_" (Drakken). Puddles then had big blue eyes and she sat him back down and finished some of the dinner. "But don't you worry! The kids and your father have gone to get you a companion." Shego said as his ears perked up in happiness, "_**I think they are getting a girl**_," She said smiling as he then jumped around the room more happily. "Hope they get home soon." Shego then whispered looking out the window and seeing it was starting to rain, and Commodore Puddles flew out the back doggy door and ran around trying to catch the raindrops.  
  
**_"BAM, BAM, BAM!"_** Went the front door making Shego jump. Seeing Drakken's car out side she knew it was him and opened the door. "Hi mom, look we got another poodle and it's a girl!" Ryan said holding the wet dog as it jumped into Shego's arms and licked her face. "What did you name it?" As the dog jumped down and went to explore the house. Both kids looked at each other and smiled, **_"Oreo!"_** They both said cheerfully as Shego laughed and agreed on the name.  
  
"We got home just in time! It's pouring out side!" Drakken said shaking out the rain from his hair and trying to get It back to his natural spikes. Shego walked over, and again Drakken saw that special way she did, the moves in her hips made him melt she kissed him and ran her finger through his hair. "I like you when you're wet." She purred making his knee's weak. "You-you do?" He gulped. "And know exactly what I want." She said running her fingers down her face as she winked and went back to making the dinner. 'I swear that woman is from heaven.' Drakken though remembering what she said and smiled as both kids ran in all muddy all over the rug. "What happened to you to!?" He nearly screamed. "Oh, sorry dad, just trying to get Oreo out side so she can meet puddles." "Bath, both of you, **_NOW_**!" Drakken said. "I'll go first," Ryan said heading up the stairs, "Oh no you don't, and _I'm going first!"_ "_Make me_!" He growled as she tackeled him to the ground and they wrestled playfully.  
  
"Where did I get such children?" Shego laughed as Drakken came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. "**_They got a lot of it from us_**." He whispered kissing her neck. "I'm so happy we have a family Drakken, it was something I always wanted but never showed it." "Same here... I was always thinking about **_torturing Kim Possible_**, it was the least thing on my mind, but deep down I wanted it." "I wonder what she has been up to." Shego asked breaking his kisses and opened the oven and took the lasagna out. "Who knows," "Who cares... dinner time!" Shego called as Drakken put some food on everyone's plate and Alison came down nice and clean and Ryan came down behind her. "Wow, guys that was fast." "Well I used the one upstairs and Ryan used the one down here, near you're lab." Alison said stating to dig into her food as everyone stared to eat the tasty meal.  
  
The weather was getting worse and worse and their was thunder and lightening and every now and then the lights would flicker. Half way through out dinner Commodore Puddles came in and shook the mud off his fuzzy body followed, by a very Happy Oreo who laid with him in his dog bed, near the fire, and everyone thought it was adorable.  
  
"So where their many pets at the store?" Shego asked. "Well, there were lots but they were all," "**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_**!" Went the door and everyone glared at it dead frozen. "Well... isn't someone going to get it?" Shego whispered feeling a cold chill run down her body. "_I'll get it_." Drakken said throwing his napkin down on the floor and opened the door. Ryan and Alison didn't move, they knew it wasn't their grandmother, she was staying over someone's house... _but who could it be_.  
  
Drakken was dead frozen by what he saw and he dropped his fork as well. Shego then cautiously got up her hands slightly glowing in case it was a trespasser, when she came to the door, there was a girl. She had light green eyes... and brown hair. Her hair was pulled back into a lose pony- tale and the girl was huffing and puffing and looking down. Rain poared all over her body and her bookbag that she carried on her shoulder was drenched. "Is... is this a hotel?" She said almost in a cry. "No, who are you? Are you alright?" Drakken asked still stunned, and the least thing he had expected was for a teenage girl to show up on his door step. "I-I need help." She said her voice quivering. "Mom, who is it?" Alison asked getting up out of her chair and coming to the door. Shocked like her dad to see someone at their door, she looked into the girls eyes and gasped. "_**Alison... help me**_." She whispered, as Alison gasped in horror knowing how she knew her name "How-how do you know my daughter's name?" Drakken asked standing in front of her, and protecting her. "_**Lucky... lucky...guess**_..." and with that the girl had fainted and everyone jumped back.  
  
"Alison, go finish your dinner with your brother," Shego said pointing to the kitchen as Drakken picked up the limp girls body and walked her down the hall to his lab. "**_You aren't going to help her are you!?_**" Shego said appalled and Drakken was surprised to hear what she said. "Yes! Of coarse I am! We just can't leave the poor girl out there, she might die! She already is on the verge of dying by the looks of her condition." Drakken said walking into a medical room and leaving Shego behind him... as the flapping blue doors flapped in her face, she angrily huffed and went back to the kitchen...but little did Drakken know... **_he had just opened the door to hell_**.


	10. No one can sleep

Obsession Part 2 – 10 – No one can sleep  
  
**_Aleego_** – Hey!!! Long time, no see! Lol. How's it going girl!? Wow thanks for the review! That was really sweet! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! P.s. are you going to update your story soon as well?  
  
**_Pirate Captain Arkana (Adreana Fisk)_** – lol yup Oreo is a cutie! I was like 'hum, maybe Commodore puddles should get a girl friend?' Lol me and my crazy idea's!  
  
**_chocoholic1_** – You wont go to bed?! Hahahaha, yes well here is a NEW chapter!  
  
_Alan is my friend_ – Thanks about my fishy dieing, I hope he is in heaven! 'prays' Glade you liked the chapter, hope you like this one!!!  
  
**_Monkey Fist_** – LOL once again, your review made me LAUGH! Man I love you! You know what I mean ;) Oh don't worry its not Kim... grrr, hahaha.  
  
"Who was that odd looking girl mom?" Ryan asked curiously. "No one, she looks to be a hitch hiker darling, no need to worry, just finish your meal." Shego instructed as she sat down and started to eat quickly. Alison was still standing at the door. Her face was twisted and confused. "Alison, come sit down and eat." Shego said. "She knew my name... how is that possible?" "I don't know dear, did you meet her some where?" Shego asked as Alison shrugged and came over.  
  
"Why did dad have that _**strange look in his eyes**_, the kind he gets when _**Mom touches him below the belt**_," "Ryan Lipsky, go to you're room!" Shego said her face white as chalk and glared at him. "Night." He laughed running up the stairs and jumped on his squeaky bed and flicked on the T.V.  
  
"_Boys_," Alison said rolling her eyes and Shego laughed blushing horrible. "Did he have that _look in his eyes_?" Shego asked and Alison nodded her head. 'aw god.' Shego thought as she buried her head in her hands. "Well, I'm all done mommy, I'm going up to bed, night." She said kissing her mom and ran upstairs as fast as Ryan did and slammed her door shut and left Shego alone is the quiet empty kitchen.  
  
Drakken on the other hand laid the limp girls body down on a mat and looked at her. "Why do you look **_so familiar_**?" He asked gently brushing the hair from her forehead and checked her pulse. She was still breathing and he was happy for that. Looking at her hands, there was dirt under her nails and she had _**scratches**_ along her arms and under her pant legs. '_What happened to you_?' Drakken thought as Shego burst into the room and Drakken jumped.  
  
"Shego! Whew, you scared the daylights out of me, don't do that please." "Find anything out about this slug?" Shego said as if she could care less. "_Shego_," he growled, "She is not a slug, I think she was abused." Drakken said slightly touching her hand and Shego's eyes turned to deadly slits. "Well... I can understand that, she seems like a real tramp." "Shego! What has gotten into you tonight?" Drakken asked as she came towards him and **_pinned_** him against the wall.  
  
Breathing heavily she kissed _**him fiercely**_ and then looked into his eyes. "The kids said you were looking at her in that way Drew." She said. "What way?" "_**The way... when I do this...**_" Shego said running her hand down his chest and then lower and _past his belt_ and then stopped. He grabbed her hand before she could **_make the move_** and she let him down. "I was not looking at her that way!" Drakken said brushing himself off.  
  
"I don't know why you would have _any reason_ to anyway." Shego sneered. "I think she just needs help, and maybe is lost. We will keep her hear tonight and then we shall call the police in the morning." He said as he walked her out of the room with Shego and dimmed the lights and walked her upstairs.  
  
"Sorry I freaked, its just, ok I believe you didn't give her that look." Shego said feeling shameful. "Which little devil told you that anyway?" Drakken asked. "_Ryan... he knows about, well, Drew I think its time you give him... the talk_." Shego said stopping him in the hall. "**_The talk!?" _**Drakken gulped. "Yes, the talk, I mean they are old enough now don't you think? And well Ryan is becoming a _**natural boy**_ and that will probably be one of the main things on his mind." "I hope not!" Drakken said going into the bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
"So... did you find anything unusual about her?" Shego asked taking off her shoes and then her outfit. "Well, she looked extremely familiar, like we are _**related or something**_." "_Related_?!" Shego then threw her head back and laughed. "Hey, I'm serious here Shego! I defiantly see some relation between us... in some way." Drakken whispered. "Well, you know who will tell you if you guys are really related?" "Who?" "Your mother. I love your mom, she is the best! I wish sometimes I had a mom like that and she was still around." Shego said sadly.  
  
"Why, I mean I know your mom is gone, but wasn't your mom nice?" "Sure she was nice... but I just wish she was still here... oh well, you live and learn I always say." As Shego hopped in the shower and Drakken got in bed and read a book.. While reading his book, 'The tale of two Cities', he kept having these strange urges to go into the shower with Shego. He knew what he wanted, and she wanted it to, but with the girl coming and all, and his mom out, he most definitely did not want her to find them to in the shower, that would put him in a grave, he just felt like tonight wasn't the right night.  
  
After coming out Shego got in her pajamas and cuddled up with Drakken in the dark and they drifted off to sleep. "I love you Drew." She whispered, "and I love you Shego." Drakken said kissing the top of her head, and before he knew it she was already in dreamland...and Drakken hoped to dream as well... but tonight his dreams were much sadder then he expected...  
  
_**Dreamland –  
**_  
A tall man with wavy jet-black hair and peach colored skin came running up a pair of brick stairs, to a nice home, which looked to be in the country. "_Daddy_!" One of the children screamed joyfully as she ran to him and grabbed his leg. The man smiled and Drakken could only see from the mans nose and down.  
  
The house smelled nice and warm and he got this cozy feeling when he looked around. There was fresh stern firewood under his right arm and the mysterious man then placed it near the burning fire in his home. A wreath was hung on the front door and a few small children were playing with toys in front of a huge fireplace.  
A timer then went off in the kitchen and a woman then opened it up and brought out a chicken. The man then turned around and the woman stood in the doorway. She was tall and slender and had light crystal blue eyes. She had **_blonde hair_** and had the face she had when she was a child but it changed only a bit. The man then smiled and walked over and held her face in his hands and **_kissed her_**. "_Daddy, help me cut the chicken_!" The smallest child said as the man picked up the girl and spun her around the room.  
  
She smiled and giggled, as something caught the mans eye. Letting her down he walked over and picked up a picture frame. Drakken could feel his heart pounding as he looked at all of the faces and then he saw the man who he was... he was holding the woman in his arms and when he looked at the mans face he dropped the picture and the glass shattered, for who he was, the man was Drakken and who he had _married_, was **_Kylie Paris_**.  
  
**_End of Dreamland_**  
  
Drakken then sat straight up in a super cold sweat. "**A dream... it was all a dream**." Drakken whispered unbuttoning the front of his shirt because he needed to breath. He still couldn't get over that he dreamed about what life would be like if he married and grew up with _Kylie_, and had 3 kids. It then felt so wonderful... and then he looked at Shego. Poor innocent Shego, laying there sleeping like an angel, made him want to cry out her name and hold her in his arms.  
  
Laying back down tears of sorrow filled up in his eyes as he rolled over on his side... and then heard something move downstairs. Now getting out of bed this time, he went to the door and saw a shadow drift into the living room. "Shego!" He hissed. "Shego!" He then screamed and she flew out of bed in her fighting position and looked around the dark room. "I think the girl has awoken," He said. "Little miss kung-fu fighter." "Who gives a, I'm going back to bed." Shego groaned as she feel back to sleep and Drakken crept down stairs.  
  
The young girl had awoken and was scared to death by where she was, and only hoped that she was in the right place. "Hello." Drakken said as she gasped and spun around. "Don't be afraid!" He said as she stumbled back onto the floor. "_**Who-who are you**_?" she said her voice quivering with fear. "My name is Dr. Drakken and apparently you had wandered onto my property and came to my doorstep. If you do not remember you also fainted, and I brought you in and kept you safe." He said helping her up and she smiled. "Thank you. _**My name is Marissa**_, _**Marissa Delecor**_." "Well, it's very nice to meet you, here would you like something to drink?" Drakken asked as he gave her a glass of ice water from the kitchen.  
  
Marissa then gulped down the water as if she hadn't drunken anything in days. "How did I get here?" She asked rubbing her head, which was sore. "I am not to sure, but... do you know how you got those makes on your arms and legs?" He asked pointing to the scratches. "That's why I left." She mumbled. "Excuse me?" "I left home. Had to get away... I wasn't safe. _**My father... he is dead**_, think he is in **_hell_,** not sure. My mother, a _**chanter and almost a witch**_, and I... I can't stay home anymore." She chocked. "Can I stay with you?" she then asked looking Drakken directly in the eye and it surprised him by her question. "Uh, well, um," "Please? I can't go home, its not safe... I beg of you." "Well, alright... but only for a few days." Drakken said smiling. "Oh thank you sir!" Marissa said coming over to hug him but something stopped her.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked. "Can't sleep, bad dream." Drakken admitted. "What happened in it." "I guess it wasn't so bad, but I dreamt that I was married to a girl I knew when I was young, and I had started a family and everything was perfect, and" "What was her name?" Marissa said interrupting him. "Well, you wouldn't know her." "What was her name?!" She said now in a dangerous voice. "_**Kylie Paris... why**_?" "_**Kylie... Kylie Paris**_!?" Marissa chocked and then realized not to blow what she was hiding, "You know her?!" Drakken nearly screamed. "No, no... I just, think it's a _funny name_, Kylie Paris, _hahaha_." Marissa said flakily and pretending to yawn.  
  
"Well, its late, I think I'm going to go bed... can I borrow a bedroom?" She said heading back towards the hall. "Sure, do you have any bags or anything? I mean besides your book bag?" He asked opening a door to a spare bedroom and she flew on the bed. "Nope... this will be great, thanks Dr. um what's you're name again?" "Drakken, Dr. Drakken." He said smiling as he closed the door and was happy she was all right.  
  
The room smelled a little bit, and the bed was squeaky. Marissa then laid down on her bed and smiled. She had done it! She had escaped her home, and talked to her father one last time until they would _**ALL **_meet and he would be back from that terrible place, and her mother would be pleased. Getting then undressed she slipped into the comfy bed and closed her eyes and flicked off the light. Tomorrow would be a very long day... or so she thought...


	11. The facts of LIFE

_**Obsession Part 2 – 11 – The facts of life**_  
  
**_alan is my friend_** – hum, yes much trouble is on the way! And kylie is there to help!  
  
**_Pirate Captain Arkana_** - Yes... that Marissa girl dose sound E.V.I.L! can you guys figure out what she is hinding? Hummmmm?  
  
_**X weirdo X**_ – Thanks for the review! Please read more, its just starting to get juicy!  
  
_**Aleego**_ – thanks for the review! Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
The next morning, the sun shown brightly and nature was fresh and exciting.  
  
Drakken cracked opened his eyes and found Shego's head resting on his _chest_ and he smiled. Minutes later, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Morning darling." Shego said kissing him as he kissed her back. "Morning Angel." Drakken responded getting up and going to the bathroom. "Where did you go last night?" Shego asked yawing and getting out of the _messed up bed_. "Huh?" "You weren't in bed for a while, and I heard talking downstairs." "Oh, that girl had awoken, and I gave her some water and told her where she was." Drakken said taking off his pajama's and getting dressed.  
  
"Hum." Shego said not interested, as she to got dressed. Today Drakken wore a nice sweater and pants and Shego just wore a blouse and cream-colored pants. "I wonder if the animals are awake." Drakken asked as he followed her out and then heard a loud crash and a yell. "I suppose so." Shego laughed walking down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, Ryan kicked my butt, I mean**_ physically_** kicked my butt, and dropped the cereal everywhere!" Alison said rubbing her behind and Shego scowled at him. "Ryan, you are going to pick up this mess and say your sorry!" "Sorry Alison." Ryan whispered cleaning up the mess as Marisa walked in and felt like she was uninvited.  
  
"Oh Hello! I am Shego, and this is Ryan, and well... um... this is my daughter Alison." Shego said introducing her and Marisa stepped foreword and Alison jumped back. "How do you know my name?" Alison asked. "Excuse me?" Marissa said confused, "Last night, when you showed up in our home, you said my name and called out for me to help you." "I-I am sorry, I don't remember that much and nothing really that happened last night. The only thing I do remember is that blue man talking to me in the dark." She said shyly as Shego offered her a chair but she did not except.  
  
"My husband, Dr. Drakken, yes he said he told you what was to be told. Don't be afraid, _I don't bite_." Shego said as Marissa cautiously sat down. Shego rolled her eyes and turned away. "So, you look nice today." Ryan said looking at her _scraggy body_. "Thank you, I am sorry if I am dressed like a slob in such a beautiful home, but this is all I have." Marissa exclaimed and Shego just lifted her eyebrows. "Well, since today is Sunday, the children have school tomorrow, why don't we get you some cloths for your **_journey_**?" Shego asked and Marissa smiled gratefully.  
  
"Well, what is your name anyway?" Alison piped up. "_**Marissa Delecor**_, thank you very much." "Nice name." "Thank you sweetie." She said kindly, "Morning kids." Drakken then said coming in and the Ryan and Alison went over to hug him. "Marisa." He said nodding to her, "So, what are we all doing today?" Ryan asked finishing the mess he made. "Well, I think Marisa here needs some new cloths, so maybe I could take them shopping, and Drakken, didn't you want to talk to Ryan about something, hem-hem." Shego said giving him the look. "Oh yes!" Drakken said his voice quivering. "Why don't you take the girls shopping and I will take Ryan out and we will hang out and do _**guy stuff today**_?" He said winking at Shego who winked back.  
  
"What do you need to tell me _pop_?" Ryan asked and Shego bust out laughing. "_**Now who's getting old**_?!" She laughed in Drakken's face, "Ahahaha, real funny _grandma_." He joked and both kids howled with laugher. "You see, your mother doesn't like it when she gets called names but loves it when someone else dose." Drakken teased and they all laughed.  
  
"I um, well you are getting older now and I think I should tell you about that you are changing and," "_The facts of life_." Shego said interrupting and Marissa knew that this wasn't a good time. Feeling bad she was in the same room, this was a family matter.  
  
"Ok." Ryan said _clueless_ and sat down at the table and waited for breakfast. "So, how old are you?" he asked smiling at Marissa who smiled back. "I am _14,_ how about you two?" "We both are 11." The twins said as Shego came over and served everyone cereal. Shego liked Marissa a lot and so did Drakken, and both hoped she could stay a little bit longer. "Thank you very much, um, what should I call you mamb?" "Shego, just Shego." Shego replied happily as Drakken came in and ate with them.  
  
"So where exactly do you live?" Drakken asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh actually just about a_ few hour's_ from here. It was a long journey, thank you for letting me stay." She said digging into her food like a hungry beast. "I saw your home last night, and it was the closet place until I reached my destination." "Where is your destination?" Ryan said gulping in some orange juice. '_Here, this is my destination_.' Marissa thought sadly looking down and then she whipped her mouth.  
  
"_Lower Middleton_, I am going to my aunts house," she lied, "She said she would protect me if I was in trouble, but she is the same as my mother... she is evil." Marissa said bitterly and Shego felt bad for this weak child. "But I don't care about them anymore, they suck, their losers." She laughed and everyone slightly laugh and continued to eat.  
  
After breakfast Shego, Alison and Marissa got ready to go out, and Ryan and Drakken were going for a walk with the dogs. "Have a nice day today guys!" Shego called as she pulled out the drive way and drove away. Drakken then came out a few minutes later with the pups who were all over each other. Commodore Puddles had fallen deeply in love with Oreo and vice versa.  
  
Taking a deep breath he still couldn't believe Ryan was getting so big. He remember when he was a baby and it was his first day walking...  
  
_**back in time –**_  
  
Shego was on the couch and was reading a magazine as Drakken was on the floor playing with the babies. Alison was in front of her daddy and clapped her hands and he picked her up in the air and gently spun her around. Ryan was holding onto the side of the sofa trying hard to stand up but he just couldn't. Tears of anger ran down his face as he tried but every time he did he landed on his bottom.  
  
Then Ryan let out a long cry and couldn't do it anymore. "_Awww baby, don't cry_." Shego said picking her son up and rocking him back and forth in her arms as he smiled and held onto her fingers. Drakken looked at Shego and Shego looked at Drakken and together they loved their children more then anything.  
  
Alison then crawled over to the side of the couch and stood up and Drakken was shocked. "**_Shego_**!" He said. "_**Look! Alison can stand up**_!" He said walking over and taking her hands. Shego smiled and laughed as he stood above her and held her cubby hands as he helped her walk around the living room.  
  
Ryan then saw what was going on and rolled out of his moms arms and fell on the floor! "Ryan!" Shego screamed in terror praying that he was ok. He looked up and giggled as he crawled over and did the same as Alison. And so to that day, **_everything Alison did, Ryan followed..._  
**  
**_End of back in time –_**  
  
"Dad...?" Ryan said as Drakken was in his own world. "**DAD**!" "Huh, oh sorry son." "Its ok," he laughed. "You looked like you were under mind control or something." Ryan joked as they started to walk. "So... you wanted to talk to me about the facts of life?" Ryan asked confused. "Yes... you are _growing up now_, and you will be looking at girls, and," "Yeah I know all about it dad." He said as if nothing happened. But Drakken, in shock stood right in his tracks. "What? You already know?" "Yeah, that boys like girls and girls like boys. It's nothing to be worried about."  
  
Drakken laughed and shook his head. "That's only the beginning son. Later on in a few years you will start to have feelings and _**urges**_ towards girls that you never have had before in your life... like, well this is your business but, do you have any crush's on any girls that you know?" Drakken asked. Ryan's face then went white as he saw _Conner Fisk's_ face in the clouds. He had totally fallen for her, she was so pretty. Smiling at him Drakken now laughed because Ryan was now in his own world.  
  
"Sorry dad, well... you promise not to tell?" He asked. "I wont." "Ok... I think I like Conner Fisk." He said and Drakken smiled. "Ah, I'm not _surprised,_ she is a nice girl. But the point is, you are growing up... and you and Alison will one of these days ask where do babies come from?" Drakken started nervously. "_Where do they come from_? And how are they made?" Ryan asked holding onto Oreo's leash fiercely.  
  
"Well...all babies are born and grow _in side their mother_. And... well, ok, it all starts off with a daddy and a mommy, and when they are both in love, and they want to have children..."  
  
And so Drakken told Ryan everything he needed to know about growing up and becoming a man. _**And where babies come from to how they are created to birth**_. Ryan was white afterwards and asked his dad if that's how he was made.  
  
"So... mom and you did... _did that nasty thing_, and that's how Alison and I were created?" Ryan gulped and Drakken smiled and nodded. "_Its not nasty_, when you get older and have a girlfriend you will understand better." "Ok... well, thanks for telling me dad I understand now." Ryan said smiling and hugging his father who hugged him back.  
  
"And if you ever need me or mom or have any questions for us, we will always give you the truth." Drakken said smiling as the dogs pulling extremely fast and both guys laughed as they continued to walk.

_  
_  
"So, what kind of things do you like to wear?" Shego asked as they went to the Middleton mall. "Anything really,**_ cloths are cloths_**! I always say." Marissa said as they walked into the main entrance and Alison who seemed scared held onto her mother hand tightly.  
  
"Oh! Lets go to _'Limited Too'_. Alison cried with joy as she rushed in and both girls laughed and followed her. "Alison, sweetheart, I don't think Marissa can wear these kind of cloths, and we came here to shop for her, but why don't we come back some other time and we can shop in every store you want! How dose that sound?" Shego asked. Alison just huffed and was now pissed, "Fine." She grunted as they walked out and Marissa went in '_Wet Seal'_ and '_American Eagle_.'  
  
"Wow you bought a crap load of stuff!" Alison said looking down into the bag and Marissa laughed. "So, need anything else?" Shego asked as they were ready to leave and Marissa told her she was fine.  
  
Later that day, Ryan was still hanging out with his dad and asking questions and Drakken expected them, but was happy because he was a dad. "So when did you think about having kids?" Ryan asked. "_Whattya mean_?" "I mean, like did you ever sit down mom and say you wanted to be a dad?" _'She threw me down_.' Drakken thought and then chuckled to himself. "Well, she just... I guess, it was her idea, because I didn't really have my say, but everything turned out fine in the end." Drakken said smiling at his adorable son who made his move on the chess board.  
  
"I want to be a _dad some day_." Ryan said. "And when you do, I hope not for many many years, you will be a great father." Drakken said in a heartwarming voice. "Hey dad... what did you do for a living when you met mom or after you guys started to work together? What did you do?" Ryan asked and Drakken gulped. He promised himself and so did Shego that they would never tell their children that they were **SUPER** villains until they were much, much older. "I was... uh... a doctor! Yes, and still is!" Drakken laughed nervously. "And what was mom? The nurse?" Ryan joked. "Actually your mother was my assistant, and helped me fight that nasty Kim," "fight who?! Were you like some super _Doctor who saved the world_?" Ryan asked getting excited by the thought of his dad being a super hero.  
  
Drakken then threw his head back and laughed, "No, we just had a lot of _nasty patents_... that's all. Hey you moved my queen!" Drakken said looking at the chessboard and noticed that Ryan had one. "Good game Chipmunk." He laughed pulling Ryan over and ticking him. "_Nooo, dad, stoppppp_." Ryan said as he screamed with laugher as Drakken ticked his tummy.  
  
"Man... I haven't had such a good day in years." He exclaimed, "Want to make it even better?!" Ryan said running over for the phone and gave it to Drakken. "what?" "Have Conner and Toby sleep over!" He screamed jumping up and down of the thought of happiness. "Ok, let me call." Dr. Drakken said punching in the numbers and unlucky enough, _**DNAmy**_ picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She sang and Drakken made a disgusted face. "Hi Amy, its ah, Dr. Drakken, how are you?" He asked and Amy pulled the phone away and pulled a _FAKE gag_ on him. "Fine, how are you?" "Great actually, is Monty home?" "Yes... Monty darling its for you!" She said skipping back into the kitchen and gave to phone to Monkey Fist who kissed her and Drakken felt sick.  
  
"Hello, this is Lord Monkey Fist speaking... how may I help you?" He said in a deep tender tone. "Monty, hi its Drakken." "Hi Drakken, what's going on?" "Hey, Ryan here is lonely and was wondering if the kids wanted to sleep over our house tonight?" Drakken asked. "Sure! Yes, that will be great, hold on let me go ask them." Monkey Fist said going into their extremely large living room and finding two children watching a **Disney show** on their large bear rug. "Kids," their father started as both children looked behind them. "Dr. Drakken and Ryan wanted to know if you guys wanted to sleep over their house tonight? You both up for it?" "Are we ever!" Both Conner and Toby said at once high fiveing as well.  
  
"Sounds great Drew, what time should I drop them off?" Monkey Fist asked. "Well I haven't confirmed it with Shego, but how about around 5, and they can have dinner here to. Hope to see you then." And monkey fist turned off the phone and Drakken did the same.  
  
"Were home!" Bellowed a voice as Shego flew into the door with loads of shopping bags and the boys went to greet her. "Have a nice time darling?" Drakken asked kissing her check. "Yes, Marissa got many different things," "Thank you once more." She said with a little curtsey but no one noticed. "We are having company tonight, a sleep over actually." Ryan told Alison and Shego over heard. "Coolio! Who is coming!?" She asked excitedly. "Toby Fisk and... Conner Fisk!" He said getting that look in his eyes when he said her name. "Alright! This is going to rock hard!" Alison said getting on her knees and pretending to play the guitar and everyone laughed. "When did that occur?" Shego asked Drakken. "Well, I just got off of the phone with Monkey Fist and we made it happen. Oh and the kids are showing up around 5." He said. "Who are the Fisk's?" Marissa asked knowing exactly who they were...she just had to play stupid sometimes. "_**Oh, Lord Monty Fisk, very good friend of mine... and his wife**_," Drakken gulped, "Amy Hall, she is married to them and they have to youngersters, Toby and Conner, she is a girl. They are Ali and Ryan's buddies." "_Oh, I see_." Marissa said taking her things to her room and flew down on the bed.  
  
"_Mother..."_ she whispered "If only you were hear to stop that hair man from coming... and to see how well I am doing... around..._** these monsters**_!" Marissa growled digging her fingers into the comforter. Closing her eyes again, she was awoken by an extremely loud doorbell sound and feet rushing to the door. Moments later, she heard some children run in the house and they were being followed by what seemed to be a basketball. Getting up Marissa rubbed her eyes and poked her head out of the door. Looking around, she spotted Lord Monkey fist and the words that escaped her mouth were... _**'Murder'**_.


	12. Spying

Obsession Part 2 – 12-   
"Hey, do you know we have a prisoner living with us?" Ryan laughed to Toby who laughed back and Alison pushed him. "She is not a prisoner, she is a really nice girl, here...Marissa want to come play with us?" Alison asked at the foot of the stairs as she rushed down and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marissa, and you must be Conner and Toby Fisk." "How do you know who we are?" Conner asked frightened. "I told her who you guys are, duh!" Alison said laughing and rolling her eyes at the same time.   
"Yo, Toby want to go play Gamecube in the backroom?" "Yeah, lets go." Toby said as the two boys ran down the hall and slammed a big door shut in the girls faces. "Boys, Conner, want to go hang out in my room? I got it re- don! You can come to Marissa." Alison said opening her door to a large white and pink princess like room. "Whoa." Both girls said in amaze. "I know, I talked my dad into having it this way...I love him... he is such a softie." Alison said flying onto the bed and jumping on it and the comforter squished between her toes and she laughed.   
"Wait for me!" Conner said jumping on it as well and they both laughed and fell on their buts. Marissa on the other hand was smiling weekly and sat down at the door area. She had never had a home like this before! Where she lived her grandmother was always crazy and trying to cut her up with a butchers knife (hint, hint) and her mother was being a crazy witch.  
  
"Come on Marissa, its fun!" Conner said getting back up and falling off the bed and all girls howled with laugher. "Um, I think I am going to get something to eat." She said leaving the room and not heading to the kitchen she crept to Drakken's PRIVATE lounge and peered inside.  
  
"So she just miraculously showed up on your doorstep a few nights ago?" Monkey asked as Drakken thought hard with a stern look upon his face. "Yes... its very odd... she looks familiar." He said. "What do you mean?" Monkey Fist asked raising one eyebrow. "Well... don't call me crazy but... I feel like we are related." Dr. Drakken said poring himself some more wine. Monkey Fist just threw his head back and then howled with laugher.  
  
"I'm serious!" "Drakken, your hilarious." Monkey fist said still laughing to himself. "Well, your mother would know wouldn't she?" He asked. And Marissa smiled evilly and thought. 'Oh Drakken... you know to much right now... to much.' And she listened some more. "Yes, I think she might know... but I haven't seen her in a day or to. She has gone out with one of her friends and has slept over. She is so amazing for her age." Drakken said thinking of Abby and he smiled. "Right... anyway, thanks for having the kids tonight, I better get home Amy is making pork roast." He said rubbing it in Drakkens face. "Har, har, real funny."  
  
Drakken joked as they walked out and Marissa hid behind a large plant in the hall. Shego came down the next minute and cleaned up their drinks and Marissa was dead frozen. Coming back out, she saw someone move behind the bush and was cautious. Pulling it back she screamed and found Marissa looking ashamed. "Marissa! What in the world are you doing here!?" Shego demanded. "I, uh... couldn't find the bathroom?" She said and Shego pointed to the room next to Drakken's lounge and Marissa laughed nervously and quickly ran into the room and locked the door.  
  
'She is up to something...' Shego thought and then knew she had to be spying! Walking back into the kitchen Shego stopped Drakken. "She was spying on you Drew." Shego said, "What? Who?" "Marissa... I found her behind the bush near your lounge, what were you talking about with Monty?" "Nothing, just how she came and about work, you think she was spying? Shego maybe you have had to much to drink?" "Drew! I haven't had anything to drink! I am telling you, I am having second thoughts about this girl Marissa... I want her gone in a few days...!" Shego said as she stormed upstairs grabbing a bunch of cookies and flew onto her bed.  
  
Turning on the T.V. she heard a knock, "Come in!" She roared and hoped it was Drakken but instead it was Marissa! "Oh... hi." "I heard what you said about me ... in the kitchen I mean." Marissa said in an angry voice. Shego then gulped down the cookie and it hurt her throat with out some freak cool milk, but then thought, 'Oh god, she is now spying on me! Help!' "Oh... I am sorry you heard what I had to say." "I am not spying on anyone! I was looking for the bathroom!" Marissa screamed stomping down her foot. Shego's eyes narrowed, and then she walked into the bathroom and Marissa followed. "Do you want me to leave right now? Because if you do, than I shall!" She said and as much as it hurt Shego, she shook her head. "Good..." Marissa said and with that, nasty walked out of Shego's room leaving her breathless. "Why did I just shake my head, no?" Shego thought feeling weird and then she had an unspeakable thought, 'Did she just get inside my mind... and control me?' 


	13. More then one girl

_**Obsession Part 2 – 13 – More then one girl**_

**_ Aleego_** - yes a freaky chapter, i hope you like this one, this one explanes a lot...

**_Alan is my friend_** - yup Marissia... is uh... well this chapter explanes!

_**Monkey Fist**_ - heyy! Thanks for the email i got it, hope to get one from you soon! lol, yes i am happy you are enjoying my story! I have updated the mini journal as well!!!

_**Avalynn**_ - yup Shego was being controlled... and not by Drakken... for once lol.

_****_

  
  
That night, Shego was restless in bed and couldn't sleep. 'I want her out of my house!' Shego thought with her eyes wide open and she growled and Drakken snorted and rolled over to his side.  
  
'Maybe, if tomorrow, everyone and I will pretend that she isn't here, she will go away!' Shego thought happily smiling but then knew it was stupid. After a while she finally started to get hot in her pajamas and she started to dream...  
  
_::dreambeginnes::_  
  
"Shego!" Called an echoed voice as Shego stood in front of a broken down house and then out of no where Kylie Paris, blonde, and very angry flew towards her. "Long time no see." Shego teased as Kylie just huffed and puffed. "You have put my _Drew_ in danger!" Kylie cried and Shego was now pissed off. "Hey! He isn't yours, and he is mine, I love him, carried his children and then gave birth to them, take care of him, and isn't dead! So no, he is mine." Shego said waving her finger in his face.  
"And what do you mean I put him in danger?" "You let her in!" "Who!?" "The girl with the blue and black flamed tattoo!" Kylie cried, "What? I don't know who you are talking about?" Shego asked confused.  
Kylie then crossed her arms and puffed out air and rolled her tired eyes. "If I show you... will you believe me?" "Ah...sure." Shego said, "No, ill scold you a bit and show you who I am talking about when you wake up." Kylie said punishing Shego a bit.  
"Alison gave you my message I see." Kylie protested. "Yes, but how dare you traumatize my angel!?" "I didn't traumatize her, I just gave her a little... shock that's all. Done worry Shego, you have gone through much worse." Kylie said sitting down in front of the old and musty house.  
"Right, hey, why are we in front of this house anyway?" "Its your house Shego!" Kylie screamed, "Huh?" "Listen, you brought the girl who I dread because she is the key to bringing Dementor back into your life, and this is what your home will look like if you lose... and no one lives inside anymore. If you let history repeat itself... my Drew will be in danger, like he was when he fought **_Bronco Dentor_**, and _**Allan Dentor**_... and one of them is coming back. But I can't say." Kylie cried.  
"Right... well... I better get up soon..." "You have to listen to me! She is here, the one who has been stalking you! She came from the past, her name is not what you think!" Kylie screamed as Shego started to walk away. "Who!? I am so sick of playing games with you Kylie, tell me who it is before I never go to sleep again!?" Shego roared, and Kylie smiled and crossed her arms and spoke the name... "_**Marissa Delecor**_... also known as _**Meredith Dementor**_."  
  
_::endofdream::_  
  
"Drakken!" Shego screamed as he flew out of bed in the dark, and stubbed his toe letting out a yelp. "What?!" "I know the truth... we have a _murderer_ in our home." Shego cried." 


	14. Internet news

_**Obession part 2 – 14- Internet news  
**_  
_**Avalynn**_ – Well... you shall see... I feel really bad in this chapter for Shego... you will see why!  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – where have you gone girl? Lol I miss you being on Aol messenger! And Shego arguing in her dreams made you smile... righhhht lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
_**X weirdo X**_ – hahaha that made me laugh  
  
_**Monkey Fist**_ – yup Marissa is... well... not saying but the truth about her is coming up reallll soon so keep reading!  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about Shego!?" Drakken said falling nearly off the bed when he heard the news. Shego was defiantly going crazy!  
"Marissa, Marissa Delecor, don't you think it's a bit odd that she just miraculously showed up?" Shego asked now pacing the room.  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" He said in a groggily voice because he was now half asleep.  
"Kylie told me! She told me in my dream Drew!" Shego cried and Drakken was sick of her talking about Rubbish.  
"Kylie isn't real Shego! She has been dead for years! Please! Tomorrow you and I are going to a doctor a real one to figure this out! I can't take it anymore!" He pleaded as he heard noise from downstairs and Abby walked in.  
"She gets home at like what, 3 o'clock in the morning?" Shego whispered as the poor woman walked upstairs and went to her bedroom.  
"Don't you dare start making mean and nasty remarks about my mother now!" Drakken said getting a bit angry as Shego crawled into bed and a tear came to her eye  
"Goodnight Dr. D." Shego then said as she closed her eyes and he came over and kissed her forehead and crawled back into bed with her and snuggled up.  
"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." He said and with that Shego had silently cried herself to sleep...  
  
The next morning Shego stood as far away from Marissa as possible.  
"What's wrong Shego... are you alright?" She asked pouring some milk into a bowl for Ryan and Alison.  
"Yes," she snapped at her who glared.  
"I'm fine... just let me take care of my children." Shego said feeding them breakfast and Marissa stepped back as Abby came in and looked confused.  
"Oh hello, eh... who are you?"  
"Hi, I'm Marisa Delecor. Nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with Abby who smiled.  
"Hello dear, I'm Abby, Drew's mother..." She said looking around for her son as Drakken then came in and kissed his children good morning along with Shego.  
"Hi mom, get home safe last night?" He asked already knowing the answer to that.  
"Yes dear, it was fine, thank you."  
"Oh hello children!" Abby then said as Toby and Conner walked in with their pajamas on and hugged her happily.  
"We slept over last night." Conner said yawning and sitting next to Alison who was already shoving her face with food and then everyone sat down and ate their meal.  
  
After they all ate their meals, Drakken took the family, Abby, the kids and Conner and Toby and of course Marissa all went out to the park and Shego stayed behind... she wanted to do some research on Marissa's family if she found any.  
Nothing really came up and she was disappointed but she kept looking... and then she got an idea... typing in the name, _'Kylie Paris'_ many things came up.  
"Wow... she was popular when she disappeared." Shego whispered to herself looking up and down the google page and then clicked on a link and a picture came up and Shego's mouth went dry.  
A girl with beautiful blonde hair and story telling eyes. The girl was smiling at the camera and when Shego saw it, it was almost as if the girl was crying out for help. Looking down she then dropped her coffee and the name came across was, 'Kylie Paris'.  
"Oh my god... I have been seeing you in my dreams." Shego said as she printed out the pages and her picture and then sat down on the couch and read what was going to be read.  
So many things came up. Her father did work with Drakken's dad and Shego wasn't surprised about that. Very popular in school, a part came up and it made Shego ever so sad. '_Kylie Paris was a very popular girl, says her Aunt, but she had one friend in particular... that was Drew Theodore P. Lipsky_.'  
Shego didn't believe it. So maybe Kylie was warning her about the future and she did go to school with Drakken. No longer did she real jealous of them being together as friends she felt so sad that she had died, and then tears started to stream down her face.  
"Kylie... I am so sorry." She whispered as she read more about her disappearance and was never to be found.  
  
Then after falling off to sleep and having a dream about cleaning the lair, which was stupid, because it was most of the time clean, she woke up and then went to turn off the computer, and then gasped as a popup add came on and she was no longer sad, she was pissed, _**"DRAKKKKKKKKKKENNNN!!!!!"**_


	15. Abby's fall

_**Obsession part 2 – 15 – Abby's Fall**_

At the park the children decided to play in the playground and swings as Drakken and Abby sat and relaxed, and Marissa looked up at the sky.  
"What are you looking at?" Drakken asked looking up to.  
"Life, wanting to be with my dad again and my mom." She said as she then studied the playground.  
"Oh... I see. Well Marissa you know you are always welcome to go back to your mom's." Drakken said smiling.  
'No you idiot. I have to stay here and ruin your perfect loser like lives and then I shall bring back my father... god bless his soul.' Marissa thought bitterly.  
"No... home isn't good." She lied and Drakken just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Everything was so good and calm and peaceful and Conner was hanging in a tree and Ryan was flirting with him.  
"Hi monkey girl." He said coming over.  
"Hi Ryan, having fun?"  
"Yeah.. its ok, I just wish mom was here, she always complains about how dad isn't so romantic as she thought." He sighed now to hanging upside down.  
"Aw, well dad and mom are really romantic towards each other... its sooo nasstttyyyy." Conner said slightly turning green.  
"Yeah, well parents are parents... dad gave me the facts about life speech a little while ago... who could ever think making babies is so... messy!?" Ryan said and Conner howled with laugher.  
"What?" he asked looking at her.  
"Mom said it so clean."  
"Your mom gave you the speech!?" Ryan said nearly falling out of the tree.  
"Duh! Who do you think would give me the speech... the tree?" Conner laughed and so did Ryan.  
Toby smiled happily seeing his sister and his friend play as he himself was gently and sweetly pushing Alison in the swing that she was sitting in.  
"Lovely day isn't it?" Toby whispered in her ear making her smile by the sound of his voice.  
"Oh yes, truly lovely... Ryan's birthday is coming up and I want to get him something." She said slightly kicking her feet in the golden sand below, and Toby chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Well that has to be the first time I ever hear a girl or a sister ever say they want to buy their brother a birthday present. Oh Alison, that is a classic!" He laughed pushing her higher into the air.  
"Ryan is my brother, I hate him sometimes and I love him... but ah oh well I will think of something to buy him. But... I keep getting this slimy odd feeling around Marissa." Alison said taking a glance at her who was looking up like a brain-dead child up at the blue sky.  
"Yeah, she dose seem odd. Well... she hasn't hurt you has she?" Toby said with a bit of slight concern in his voice.  
"No! God no. If she was, she has no reason; my parents would never let her into our house again! I just want her to go home." Alison then said and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked up at him who laughed.  
"Seems like you let your heart do the talking this time... not your brain." He said.  
"Oh your right." Alison sighed,  
"I talk to much from my mind then my heart no wonder Danielle never calls..."  
"Alison!!!" Then called a voice of a girl with long hair in braids as she came running towards her.  
"Danielle!" Alison cried happily jumping up into the air and running over to hug her friend.  
"Oh look," Drakken said to his mom,  
"Alison's little friend Danielle has come."  
"She seems pleasant."  
"Oh yes she dose..." Marissa then said with her eyes turning black and she growled like a tiger but no one could hear.  
  
"How are you doing?!" Danielle asked her happily.  
"I'm good, you? I am so happy you came to the park today!"  
"Yeah I know, my dad lucky dropped me off and I wanted to hang out with you but I called and your mom picked up and oh my god, she was really pissed." Danielle said as they started to walk.  
"What did Ryan do this time? Wet the bed again?" Danielle laughed and Alison was confused.  
"No, well not that I know of. But I don't know why mom would be so mad? She was fine when we left... maybe the TV or something isn't right?" She wondered.  
"So, ah, who is this supper hot boy over there?" Danielle then said seeing Toby then stand by the swings acting like 'Mr. cool' and ignore everyone.  
"Oh you mean Toby!?" Alison laughed.  
"Yeah, Toby... I love that name."  
"Well sorry Danielle, he isn't for sale. I don't think he will ever fall in love... he is like his dad so much, quiet mysterious, secretive." Alison said drowning in her words and she looked at Toby with a loving look In her eyes.  
"Alison... ALISON!" Danielle then said snapping her fingers in front of her face.  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I was getting caught in the moment." She laughed and Danielle did to.  
More and more they chatted and Conner and Ryan were playing hide and go seek and Conner was winning.  
Drakken had decided to take a walk to and get some things off of his chest and Abby took a little nap. When no one was looking, Marissa then got up, as if she was a robot and ran across the street and flew into wal-mart.  
  
"Where would it be?" She whispered to herself, as she then remember where she was hiding when she first met Ryan... in the back of the store, near the boys room was a dark and cold room.  
Marissa ran in and then her eyes turned to slits, almost like a cat. Searching around in the dark she could see perfectly!  
"Ah HA!" she said as she then reached down and picked up a silver blade that was hidden behind a broomstick. Walking out she hid the deadly sharp blade into her back pocket and walked out of the store as if nothing had happened.  
Sitting back down in front of Abby she then woke up and looked around.  
"Have a nice nap?" Marissa said as her eyes turned normal again and Abby saw them slit like for a second.  
"I... uh... yes, yes I did. Your eyes... are you ok?" She asked confused and thought it was just because she woke up and was still dreaming.  
"My eyes?" Marissa laughed.  
"My eyes are fine, they always have been fine... why do you ask?" She growled.  
"No reason...why did you come to us Marissa... what is your secret?" Abby asked, knowing that Marissa was trouble and didn't have a bad home life and had a large secret.  
Spinning around, Marissa was now very angry and her eyes were now red. Looking deep into Abby's old eyes, she started to breath heavily and Marissa was chanting something evil.  
Feeling like the energy was being drained from Abby, she then within minutes fainted and Marissa laughed to herself.  
"Nana!" Both kids screamed as Ryan and Alison rushed over to her limped side.  
Drakken luckily was coming back from his walk and saw his mother lying on the grass as if she was dead; he called out her name and then ran over to her.  
"Oh my god, mom! Mom are you ok!?" Drakken asked holding her in his arms as Ryan checked her pulse and minutes later, Abby's eyes started to flutter.  
"Wha? What happened to me?" Abby asked as she looked around and saw her family leaning over her and smilieing with joy that she hadn't had a heart attack.  
"Oh thank the lord you're ok nana." Alison said hugging her as she got up and sat on the bench.  
"What happened mom? You scared us all." Drakken said as Marissa was now backing away letting her family have their time.  
"I-I don't remember," she said and then her eyes locked on Marissa and she smiled evilly.  
"I think we should go home now... Drew... I want to tell you something when we get there." Abby said keeping her eyes locked on Marissa as Alison and Ryan got in the car with Conner and Toby who kept silent and were concerned about Mrs. Lipsky and Alison said goodbye to Danielle.  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow!" She waved as she hurried off and the family drove away.  
Marissa was put into the trunk but it had a seat, Drakken was driving a station wagon and the kids were squeezed in the back.  
"Mom," Drakken then started,  
"Why did you faint? Did someone or something hurt you?" He asked worried as Abby looked into the mirror and saw Marissa and she winked. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes.  
"Are you o"  
"Just drive!" Abby then said in a loud and angry voice that her children had never heard her in before and Drakken went white and drove them all home and sitting in the back... was the _devil in disguise_.  
  
_**Note – Oh my gosh HI everyone!!! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this story... I just need a super long break! Thanks guys for understanding. I was tired of writing, well my fingers would hurt in the morning so every good writer needs a few days or a week off (wink) but I am back! Boom Baby! Hope you like this chapter! Much more... suspense to come!! Please review! I like get no more reviews for this story...:'(**_


	16. Magic Mirror

_**Obsession Part 2 – chapter 16 – Magic Mirror**_  
  
Alison was the first out and Abby was last. Sitting in the car after everyone went in, including Marissa the children went inside and played some games... but Marissa stayed low and peered out the glass window.  
"So are you coming in or staying in the car all day?" Drakken asked opening the door for her and she just looked at him.  
"Don't give me lip young man, you may be an adult, but you are still my son." Abby said getting out of the car sternly and walking up to the house and Drakken just rolled his eyes.  
"I think, what you need best is that you need some rest, and to get into bed. Ill ask Shego to bring you some tea." Drakken said walking her up the stairs but then Abby stopped him looking frightened.  
"I do actually remember why I fainted." She said.  
"You do? Oh what happened?"  
"Marissa... she has to go Drew... something about her... I have seen before... she looks so familiar, like she is family or something."  
"So...?"  
"So," she snapped,  
"I want her to leave as soon as possible. That girl is trouble, she already hurt me, she looked at me and... well... she was draining my energy!" Abby said and Drakken felt like his whole family was going crazy.  
"Oh my god mom, you really need to go lye down,"  
"Don't tell me to lie down damit!" Abby said throwing her foot down and Drakken was now white because his mother rarely cursed.  
"I want you to find out her secret Drew, who is she... really? What secret is she hiding... and better yet, find out who she is related to." Abby whispered and then she walked in side and the curtons fluttered as Marissa ran off into the deep lair. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and bumped into Shego whose hands were glowing.  
"Oh hi honey! Um... why are you pissed?" Drakken asked.  
"You should know." She growled as she then walked over grabbed him and dragged him to the computer.  
"What the hell is this!?" Shego screamed pointing at the computer screen and Drakken's face dropped open.  
What was on the screen and it was the popup that Shego was upset about was that it was a picture of their lair and said it was up for 'Sale'.  
"I-I doesn't know! I never saw that in my life." Drakken said telling the truth.  
"Of course not you idiot, I'm always the one of the computer!" Shego said gently smacking his head.  
"Well I don't know how or why we are planning to sell this house, I can't believe you did this to me Shego,"  
"ME!?" Shego roared spinning around,  
"How and why the hell would I put up a sell sign for our house Drew!? HUH? Go figure!" Shego said and then Alison heard yelling and quietly crept down the hall and looked out.  
'Oh no mommy and daddy are fighting... I hope no one gets hurt.' Alison said with a little tear in her eye, knowing when Shego gets mad she can get violent but since they weren't in battle anymore with anyone Drakken held her and calmed her down.  
"I just, ugh, I mean who could have done this? I mean its not like we magically put it up on the computer." Shego said pacing back and fourth like Drakken would do.  
"I don't know. I mean... today has been really upsetting and,"  
"What do you mean upsetting? Did something else happen besides this? And what's wrong with your mom? She looked beat when she came in and,"  
"Yes that's the problem, here let me explain." Drakken said as he sat her down on the couch and told her what was going on.  
Alison didn't bother to listen because she lived the problem earlier that day with her grandma at the park.  
"Oh my gosh, Drakken, is she ok?" Shego asked now forgetting all about the pop-up and foceing on poor Abby and her condition.  
"Yes, yes she is fine, its just...she told me when we were outside that, we have to get rid of Marissa."  
"What?"  
"Something about her is giving a bad vibe to Abby and that she is carrying a deep dark secret... I think we need help from Kylie, Shego." Drakken said in a low whisper.  
"Ah ha! So you don't think I am crazy!" Shego said jumping up as if she hadn't heard one thing Drakken had said.  
"No, I never thought you were crazy... but I have an idea so you can talk to Kylie." He said getting the idea straight in his head.  
"Which would be?"  
"Do you remember when Dementor kidnapped me and put me undermind control!?" Drakken said with a large smile on his face that scared Shego.  
"How could I forget."  
"Well," he said,  
"I think maybe if I can make that formula again for something like it, I can put you under the control... don't give me that look Shego, AND you and be with Kylie as long as you like and snoop up as much information as possible." Drakken said and Shego had no choice.  
"... fine." She muttered after 5 minutes of silence.  
"Thank you so much! Don't worry, we will get to the root of this to." Drakken said pointing at the computer screen and then hurried off to make the formula.  
  
Marissa on the other hand was in the playroom with the children who were playing a board game and Conner was complaining she didn't want to go home and Ryan didn't want her to leave either.  
"I think I'm going to get some punch." Marissa said climbing off the windowsill and walked out the door.  
"... wait... we don't have punch." Alison said looking at everyone who just shrugged their shoulders and continued to play.  
Creeping down to her bedroom, Marissa locked the door and lit a few candles she had in her bag. Ripping off the mirror in the bathroom that she had she slightly cut her writs and then, moments later, the cut healed itself. Placing the mirror next to the 5 lit candles she then pulled out from her pocket... a few stands of blonde hair. 'I hope this works.' She thought as she then opened the window broke a small branch and put the twigs in front of the mirror and then started to chant,

"_**Bring us back to where we belong,  
"We are strong but they are week,  
"Day is sweet, but night sounds like a gong,  
"Kylie is getting in the way as we speak,  
"Come to me mother, and we shall meet!"**_

She chanted as her eyes became fully black and then she dropped the blonde air between the twigs and a blue flame burned them. Things in the mirror were spinning and then, the room was getting fogging up as a woman with evil eyes, blonde hair and pale skin's face showed up in the mirror.  
"Hello my darling, you have done well, I have been watching you,"  
"Oh thank you mother!" Marissa bowed to the mirror and her mother nodded as she sat up again.  
"Kylie, the woman has been seeing her." Marissa spoke the truth,  
"No!" Her mother snapped her eyes now turning red.  
"She's dead! But how! We have to kill her again... before she ruin's what we came for." Her mother cried in an angry voice and Marissa didn't miss that.  
"I know, and I have just the _idea how_." Marissa then laughed into the night...


	17. Hard feelings for a married couple

_**Obsession part 2 – 17 – Hard feelings for a married couple**_  
  
_**Warning**_ – this chapter, it's a bit pg-15!! Just 2 warn ya! ;) please review! Thanks!  
  
(Note – hey guys I am starting a new story soon, so keep your eyes peeled, hehehe, oh and thanks for all of the reviews! :hugs: )  
  
Pacing back and fourth Shego hoped Drakken would have this formula done soon so she could talk to Kylie, get everything and then wake up and never be bothered again. Glancing at the silver clock that hung on the wall, it ticked 5:00 and she knew dinner was going to be served soon.  
"Conner, Toby!" Shego called down the hall,  
"Yeah?" both kids said in unison.  
"Your going home after you have dinner here!"  
"Ok, thanks!" they both called down and then went back to their game.  
  
Going into the steal kitchen Shego sat down and tapped her slender fingers quickly on the steel table. Almost making her jump, Oreo and Commodore Puddles then came in from out side, and we rubbing up against each other romantically. Shego smiled as they then got into their same little doggy bed and Puddles lay on his side and Oreo rested her fuzzy head on his fuzzy chest, and Shego "Aw'd".  
Drakken them moments later came up the stairs and Shego looked happier then ever.  
"So! Can I go under your trance now Master?" Shego laughed,  
"Yes and no."  
"Excuse me?" "The formula actually is going to take a few days to make, so um... looks like tonight isn't the best night for it Hun." Drakken said hoping she wouldn't get to, mad but she already was.  
"Ugh! I hate my screwed up life!" Shego said gently pounding her head on the wall and Drakken pulled her back.  
"Don't say that, you know I don't like that," He whispered holding her close,  
"Well, I don't want to do or say anything to get you upset, I just want to give you as much pleasure as possible." Shego whispered back now in a sensual tone, and Drakken was getting turned on.  
Looking into her eyes, she wrapped her long arms around him and kissed him as he held her around her little waste.  
"We should have some fun more often." She suggested and Drakken liked the sound of that.  
"What are you doing tonight, after the kids are asleep?" He said breathing heavily and kissing her neck.  
"Ill be waiting for you in the shower, or the bed... you chose."  
"Oh sheggoooo." Drakken moaned now wanting her so badly as she smiled evilly and enjoyed the kisses that were being planted on her neck.  
"Mommy?" Then said a small squeaky voice as Shego and Drakken turned around.  
"Oh hi sweetie, aren't you playing your game with Toby and Conner?" Shego asked and acted as if nothing had happened, because Drakken and Shego's hormones were about to take them upstairs or into the shower.  
"Yeah, but we cant find Marissa." Alison said looking around.  
"I don't know where she is,"  
"Haven't seen her, maybe she is in her room?" Drakken asked and Alison just shrugged her shoulders, got something to drink and left,  
"Oh, and she said she was going to get some punch."  
"But we don't have punch." Shego said confused.  
"I know, so something is up." Alison said as Abby then hazily slumped into the kitchen.  
"How come this family always spends their lives in this kitchen!? And when is dinner! I'm starving! And, when is Greg coming home?!" Abby burped as then Drakken went white and Shego was silent. Abby was holding a large wine bottle in her right hand and her eyes were dark and deep.  
"Mom," Drakken managed to say, "How much have you had?"  
"What of this old barf bag?! Oh only every last drop." Abby giggled, and Shego didn't know what to do, since she had never seen Abby get drunk before.  
"Mom, why did you have to bring up dad?! why!?" Drakken now said a little red in the face.  
"Drakken," Shego whispered as he pushed her aside.  
"I want to know when your father is coming home! I am going to find out what he dose for a living and sue him! Don't worry son, he will still play games with you." Abby said as Drakken then started to shake her because he was so upset and in tears.  
"Drakken! Stop!" Shego screamed as Abby dropped the bottle and it shattered everywhere.  
"Greg is dead mom!!! He isn't coming home!!! He died when I was little! Why don't you remember, _pleeeasseeee let it goooooo_." Drakken said as tears rushed from his eyes and he held onto his mom and he slumped down to the ground like a little boy. Abby then looked around and kneeled down and held her crying son, who cried on her chest, just like when he was a little boy.  
"Oh Drew, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, _pleeeaasseee_." Abby now said as she started to cry and they cried together as the kids came rushing in and Shego told them to go into the room until they were aloud to come out.  
Abby then took Drakken upstairs to her room where he sat on the bed feeling like a fool, and slowly cried his little eyes out. Abby then came next to him and rested his head on her body and she rubbed his back like when he was little and pictured Greg in her mind.  
"He is still with us Drew, you know that don't you." She said as if she was no longer drunk and back to the same Abby like she always was.  
"What? What are you talking about mom?" Drakken cried as she looked down at her very handsome son and brought his face up to hers.  
"When I see you, I see your father. When we created you, he passed on so many looks and traits that I could never pass on. Some people ask me, people who knew Greg, if he is still alive by when they see you. He lives in you, In your reflection, every night I think about your father, and what life would be like if he didn't die from Bronco,"  
"But it is my fault I didn't save him!" Drakken said shamefully in his groggy voice.  
"_**NO IT IS NOT**_!" Abby said shaking his head back and forth with her hand.  
"You were a hero that night, son, and don't you ever forget that! I know, someday when we all die, all of us, we will go to heaven and Kylie will be there, and your father... and he will and is always with you Drew... I am sorry for tonight, I should be punished." Abby said feeling so guilty about bringing it up.  
"No mom, oh my god no, you are never going to be punished, I love you and will protect you until the day I die." Drakken said hugging his frail mom who smiled and whipped the tears from her eyes.  
"Well, that felt good, its always good to let the tears out now and then" Abby said as she then heard Shego call from downstairs, "Dinner!" and everyone rushed back into the kitchen, including the pup's.  
Drakken sat on his moms bed for a moment, and knew she was right. As much as he tried to forget about his dad, someone or something would always bring it back. Thinking of Greg wasn't a sin and Drakken thought maybe he could pray to his dad and he might feel better about that and not miss him as much because he knows he is in a better place now.  
Getting up and going downstairs, Marissa slipped past her door and locked it shut with a booby pin and walked into Drakken.  
"Oh, where were you?" He asked, knowing she was in her room and wondered why she looked it.  
"Oh uh... I was in the bathroom!" Marissa said with a very fake smile and then hurried off to the dinner table and Drakken was now starting to get suspicious of her to.  
"What are we having tonight?" he asked as he came in and whispered to Shego everything was fine, and Abby is going to be ok, and that made Shego's worries go away.  
"Chicken fingers," She smiled as Puddles went wild. Drakken howled with laughter as he did a little cha cha dance around Shego and Oreo rolled around Drakken's feet.  
"Looks like we get a show and dinner tonight everyone," He laughed and the kids did as well.  
"I have always wanted a dog." Toby said eating a piece of the tender warm chicken that melted in his mouth.  
"But you have all of those cute monkeys! I'm so jealous." Alison said batting her eyes in Toby's direction and he got uncomfortable.  
"Uh, yah... well yah know dogs are known to be mans best friend, and I think that is true. But I already have a dog." He said looking at Conner who wasn't listening at all to what he was sayin.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"You! You're the house pet!" Toby laughed and everyone laughed as well...  
  
After dinner and some happy laughs, Drakken and Shego couldn't stop flirting with each other! It was as if they had just met again and Drakken wanted to be all over her, and she did the same.  
"I have never seen dad act like this before, man he really must love mom huh?" Ryan whispered as Drakken helped Shego clean up dinner and had a rose in his mouth, danced around the kitchen and spoke love poems to her, and she was laughing so badly.  
"Yeah, I really think your right. I just have this feeling though." Alison said biting her lower lip.  
"What ya mean?" Ryan asked her,  
"That mom is going to get pregnant soon... again. I just like it when it's just us." She said and then hugged her brother tightly who slightly hugged her back.  
"Don't worry Alison, I'll always love you." He said as she spoke, "Ditto". Moments later, DNAmy was at the front door and was there to collect her kids.  
"Ya'll have fun?" she asked as both kids hugged her tightly and got their things together.  
"Yes they had a wonderful time! Drive safely and please come again!" Abby said waving good-bye as the kids said goodbye and they got into their car and drove off.  
"My, my, my... whatta day." Abby said as she closed the door and everyone seemed exhausted.  
Marissa was on the couch watching T.V. and Abby came to join her but didn't say anything.  
"Here, you can watch what you like, I wont hog it." Marissa said sweetly and gave Abby the clicker who glanced at her suspiciously.  
"Thank you... oh look Law and Order! I love this show!" Abby said getting all excited as the show started and Ryan and Alison started to yawn.  
"You guys should go get ready for bed, you both have school tomorrow." Shego said popping her head out of the kitchen but Drakken pulled her back in and kissed her romantically and Shego laughed while they kissed and he did the same.  
"I hate school, I don't want to see any more scary pictures," Alison groaned as she remembered seeing Kylie, but then she thought of Danielle and she smiled.  
"I have to talk to Josh and practice our interments tomorrow as well, come on sis we have a lot ahead of us anyway, besides its only our second day." Ryan said as he chased her up the stairs after they kissed, Abby, Drakken and Shego good night.  
"Wow, what a day huh?" Marissa said _**PRETENDING**_ to yawn and hopped of the couch and said goodnight and everyone just nodded his or her head and Marissa walked down to her room.  
After law and order, Abby said goodnight to everyone and Shego and Drakken decided to have some wine in the kitchen... alone.  
"You're so beautiful." Drakken said looking at his wife in the moonlight.  
"Did you think I was when I met you that day on the beach?" Shego asked giving him the look, they were already a little bit drunk.  
"Of course! I loved you every moment of the day Shego, you were and still are the best assistant a doctor could have." Drakken said leaning over the edge of the table and telling Shego the truth.  
"Oh Doctor, your such a big blue tiger underneath all of these blue cloths, " Shego then purred as she flew into his arms and sat on his lap. _**(I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THE BLUE TIGER COMMENT TO MY FRIEND ASHLDRAGON WHO TOLD ME TO PUT THAT IN, LMAO ASH... YOUR SO BAD!!!)**_  
"Ya cant wait until we get upstairs my pride and joy?" He laughed and she was starting to kiss him all over his blue neck.  
"No my love, my hormones are calling out your name." Shego cried as she then started to unbutton his lab coat.  
'No wonder I got you pregnant with two children.' Drakken thought happily as he wrapped his arms around her and her body was rocking onto of him.  
Kissing all over his chest she got on her knee's spread his legs and laid between them as Drakken was glued to the chair.  
She started to undo his pants and she was smiling evilly as he then heard Alison come out of her room.  
"Dad... there is a spider in my window!" Alison roared waking up the whole house.  
Ryan flew out of his bed and hit the wall because he was in total darkness and Abby woke up breathing heavily, and Marissa just opened her eyes and slightly laughed to herself.  
"Coming sweetheart," Drakken said as he got up but Shego clung to his leg,  
"Why don't you...meet me upstairs, in the bedroom." He said winking at her as she started to drool and bit and walked passed him waving her hair in his face he wanted to faint, it was so soft and silky.  
"Its large and hairy and it looks like _Ryan_!" Alison sniffed and Drakken chucked as he got a magazine and rolled it up. Walking into her room, Alison held onto her dad's leg and whimpered as it quickly crawled farther up the window and then Drakken killed it and threw it away.  
Kissing her goodnight he told her how much he loved her and how happy he was to be a dad to such a great daughter and he left her to sleep. Going into his bedroom he closed the door, and turned around and wasn't surprised to see Shego on the bed with nothing on and waiting for him.  
"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_." She said and he laughed nervously trying not to look at her body but he couldn't help it.  
"Come here you." Shego said as then Drakken took off his top and took of his belt and unbuttoned his pants and crawled up to Shego and started kissing her. She then turned him around now laying on him she started to kiss her way down to where his pants started, Drakken closed his eyes, smiled and let her do what she had been wanting to do...  
  
The next morning Shego was under Drakken's arms and the covers were covering their bare skin. The sun slowly poured in and Shego opened her eyes and smiled. Turning over she looked at Drakken sleeping like a baby. Coming close she kissed his lips and he opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hey baby." He said in his normal tone and was romantic.  
"Hi Drakky. Last night was so amazing." Shego said cuddling up as she rested her head on his chest.  
"Yeah, I hadn't had so much pleasure since... the time before." He laughed and Shego did to.  
Moments later, the door cracked open and Drakken and Shego sat up with the covers over their shoulders,  
"_Momma... I want Marissa to go home_." Alison said as she chocked in her tears. Shego nearly screamed, seeing her daughter was in head to toe... cut with very deep cuts, it looked like a razor was put to her soft skin.  
Drakken was in shock, Shego was crying and screaming and Alison had this twisted look upon his face.  
Then It had hit Drakken, way back when Toby was a little boy, he and his parents, Monkey Fist and DNAmy came to visit, they had dinner, Toby went exploring.. he came back... with the same look upon his face... and the same cuts... as Alison did.  
  
(note – heyyy! Lol sorry guys, ok yes that was a little over pg13. no flames plz!!! Plz!!! Well I hope ya like it so far! Ill update soon! Please review! :D)


	18. I didnt do it

Obsession part 2 – 18 – I didn't do it  
  
"Oh my god!" Abby then screamed and covered her mouth as she ran into her son's bedroom and saw her granddaughter in slashes. Ryan and then Marissa came in and Marissa fainted but… with a small smile, and Ryan tried not to be sick. Shego was crying to bad and holding out her arms and Drakken was doing the same he reached down and pulled on his pants and tossed Shego a robe.  
"Mom," Ryan managed to say seeing both his parents were naked, "Did you and dad have sex last night?" He asked and Abby covered his mouth and pulled on his ear.  
"Don't be asking such questions like that Ryan when you sister has been nearly slashed to death!" Abby cried as tears rolled down her face as Shego rushed over and held her daughter in her arms.  
Alison didn't move, her face was frozen and blood was soaked through her outfit.  
"We have to call the doctors!" Shego then screamed as she looked at Drakken who ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Oh my god, oh my god." Shego said choking in her tears as Drakken finished the phone call and then picked up Marissa, "I'm taking her downstairs," Drakken said but no one said a world their eyes were just locked on Alison.  
"What happened to her nana?" Ryan asked now crying to as Shego tried to make Alison speak but her eyes were fully black, no white was to be seen and blood flowed from her body onto their white rug.  
"I don't know, I don't know." Abby then said as she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. By the site of her daughter nearly decapitated, it made Abby's heart go faster and faster and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.  
"Why wont you say anything damit!?" Shego said as she slightly shook her daughters body and Alison was motionless.  
Drakken had taken Marissa to her room and rested a cool cloth on her head. Checking her pulse on her wrist, she was fine; she had just fainted by the site of blood. Going back upstairs he to now held his bloody daughters limp body in his arms and held Shego.  
Abby came over and took Shego into the bathroom and tried to calm her down.  
"Everything is going to be ok, don't worry, just calm down," "No, no no nothing is ever going to be ok," Shego wailed and Abby tried her eyes like she did with Drew when he was younger.  
"Who did this to her!? Who did this to my baby!" Shego roared as her hands then started to glow and Abby jumped back frightened to death.  
"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Shego screamed as they got fiercer and greener and Abby was pressed against a wall and quivered in fear.  
"Shego," Drakken said coming in and now holding her as she kicked and screamed put he held her down, "Let go of me! I want my baby! I want to kill that bitch that hurt my child! No get off of me!" Shego screamed as she then kicked Drakken in the crotch and he fell to his knees in whimpering pain.  
"Oh Drew," Abby said coming over and helping her son as he held himself below because of the pain. As Shego ran back into the bedroom, Ryan was at the bedroom doorway and calling to someone down below.  
"Up hear, the sliced girl is up here!" Seconds later, 4 men that worked at the hospital ran up the stairs and saw that Alison was now lying on the floor. "We have to take her to the hospital maim." One of the men reported as the other three-lifted Alison's body onto a mat and took her downstairs. Abby ran after them and grabbed her coat, Ryan brought his school bag as if he was still going to school, Shego flew down and held onto her daughters hand, and Drakken took a few minutes to get down because he was kicked on the softest place in his body.  
"Drakken hurry up we is going to the hospital!" Shego demanded as she flew into the car and he limped to it.  
"Oh can't you move any faster?!" "I could if you didn't kick me in my peni" "Oh ill just drive." Abby then said cutting him off as she hopped in the front and Drakken sat in the back and Shego sat in the front.  
"I don't know what happened!? I didn't hear anything last night, I was um… to busy…" "Moaning out my name," Drakken said looking at her as she spun around in the car seat,  
"Yes," Shego hissed glaring at him because he was punishing her for hurting him, because he was just trying to calm her down. Ryan snorted with laughter, "Man dad must have gone in and out so fast huh?" Ryan laughed, "RYAN!" all three adults said as Drakken shook his head.  
"Your grounded young man," "How long!" He wailed.  
"A week, until you learn to keep those kind of questions to yourself." Drakken said.  
"Ryan, I want you to tell me exactly what you remember what happened this morning and last night… ok?" Shego said giving him a look and he nodded his head.  
"Well, fist of all I went upstairs and got into my pajama's, brushed my teeth watched some TV, and then I feel asleep." "And then," "And then this morning I got up when my alarm went off… and I heard whimpering so I went into Alison's room and she was sitting in her chair with her head down, but looked fine. So I told her to get dressed and then I went and got myself dressed and then I heard mom scream." Ryan said finishing his tale and Shego bit her lip not getting anything out of that.  
"But, something in the night I heard that scared me." He said and she spun around and glared at him.  
"What did you hear son?" Drakken asked. "Well around 12:00 I heard Alison moaning and whimpering, so I got out of bed and I walked to her room. I opened the door and I saw Alison into a ball and the moonlight reflecting on her. I asked her what was wrong and all she kept whispering, "I want her to go home, I want Marissa to go home." "Oh my gosh Marissa!" Abby gasped as she nearly flew off the road.  
"What was that for mom!?" Drakken asked.  
"We forgot Marissa, she is back at the house… alone. We should go get her." Abby said turning around,  
"No, wait mom… you sound like your worried about her… is this true?" Drakken asked glaring at her a bit and Shego was confused because Shego didn't know that Abby was suspicious of Marissa and so was Drakken.  
"Right… ok, we'll go to the hospital… with out her." Abby said cautiously as she started the car back and drove off.  
  
A doctor saw Alison and he said that her cuts were unexplainable.  
"What the hell dose that mean?!" Shego roared looking crazy as Alison's limp body just lied there and Drakken was crying over it.  
"Well, um, these cuts, I don't know what kind of object has cut her. I would have to say some sort of blade… or claws." The doctor said as Shego slumped into the hospital chair and buried her head in her hands.  
"I am sorry, for all of you… Alison shall have stitches as soon as possible, we can get them done now if you like.  
"So you mean this child is going to be scared all over her body, for life?" Drakken said praying to God he would say no, because a lot of scars were on her pretty face and arms and legs.  
"I am afraid so." The doctor whispered as he left the room to get the nurse to get ready to perform the stitching.  
"Oh Drakken!" Shego cried as he came over and held her in his arms and she cried heavily.  
"I can't believe this has happened…" Drakken whispered running his hands in her hair which was knotted and flooding down her pale back. "What did the doctor say?" Abby asked as she and Ryan came into the room biting both of their lower lips.  
"She has to have stitches, and we don't know what the cause of slashes were… we thing some one clawed her alive." Drakken said holding back his tears.  
He felt so bad for his daughter. His own flesh and blood, the child he created was being torn to pieces and he felt each slash on her body on his every time he looked at his little pride and joy. Abby gasped sadly and covered her mouth with her hand and Ryan was sad and looked down shaking his head. Shego was dramatized, in shock, cold, wet from tears and her body acked so badly. Plus she rarely had any sleep the night before, and today she was planning to sleep in with Drakken but Alison's problem made things worse. But sleep didn't matter to Shego, to find the killer behind this terror was her problem. Then out of the blue, Shego's eyes started to feel heavily, and they started to close like bar doors that are to be shut as if you are in jail.  
Trying to stay awake, it was just not possible…  
  
Standing back at her home it was nighttime and Shego heard moaning upstairs and she rushed up. Looking in, she saw herself with crossed eyes and drooling as Drakken was on top of her making love to her. Scowling at that, she heard a little cry coming from Alison's room.  
Moments later she was in front of her daughters door and she slightly opened it and was in complete shock. Alison was on the floor near her window, exactly like Ryan had said and her hands were glowing… pink flames. "Oh my god." Shego said knowing what that was happening.  
Alison was crying seeing her hands with pink and white fire burst from her hands and then her closet door opened slowly. Alison's eyes flashed to her door and out stepped Marissa Delecor. Shego's mouth opened in shock and she wanted to kill her for being in her daughter's room because she already knew that she was the reason for this. Marissa walked over with black slits as eyes, and stood before the crying Alison.  
"Cut your self Ali." Marissa said and then something inside Alison made her do it. While her hands were flaming she ran her claws across her arms and while that was happening Alison was screaming at the top of her lungs but it was silent. Time was passing before Shego's eyes, after Alison cut her self up Marissa then took her left flaming hand and ran then across her throat and Shego cried in horror. Turning around slowly Marissa walked right into and past Shego as she went back downstairs and Alison was left in blood.  
Seconds later, Shego felt her self-coming back and she was in the hospital and looking at Alison's bloody body. Shaking her head more tears fell down her face, and then on the other side of her little body, was Kylie. Looking at Shego with a stern look, Shego glared at Kylie confused as she then reached out her pale ghostly hand and touched Alison's hand.  
Slowly, and fast at the same time, each cut on Alison's body was healing! Closing up, Shego's face became bright and she smiled at Kylie who winked at her and smiled. Coming around the table floating in the air, her cloths were shredded and her body was bloody at the bottom she looked Shego directly in the eyes,  
"I told you Marissa was bad."  
  
"Drakken!" Shego screamed, seconds later in shock, finding her back in the chair where she left off, Kylie had once again saved her daughters life.  
"Drakken," Shego whispered looking around, "Where the hell are you?" But Drakken was nowhere to be found. Then her eyes glued on Alison's body… and all of her scars were gone. Rushing over she checked every inch that wasn't covered by clothing and smiled with happiness and kissed her daughters forehead as she slightly moaned and Shego noticed she was sleeping.  
Leaving the room, she saw Drakken, Abby and Ryan all sitting by the door.  
"Shego, oh sweetie you feel asleep! And a miracle occurred!" Drakken said jumping up to greet her.  
"Yes, I know… Alison is healed. It is a miracle." Shego said as Ryan jumped up for joy and Abby sighed with relief.  
"Shego! Drakken!" Then called a deep and familiar voice, as a husky man ran down the building hall and he had black hair with two men behind him.  
"Hego!?" Shego said surprised as she hugged him, and Mego shook her hand and Wego couldn't let go.  
"Hey buddy, how you doing?" She asked him ruffling his hair as he nodded and sat down.  
"I didn't know you were coming, well I guess you heard, about Alison," "Oh yes of course!" Mego said pushing Hego aside.  
"What on earth happened?" "Well… um… we actually don't know right now." Shego said nervously pulling at her fingers, because if she said she was seeing dead kids in her dreams, her brothers would put her in the nut house.  
"She is fine though," Drakken said rubbing Shego's arms from behind her.  
"Yes, and that is what matter's." Abby piped up.  
"Hey uncle Hego!" Ryan then said jumping off the seat and flying into Hego's strong arms.  
"Hi Tiger!" He laughed as Mego came over and ruffles his hair.  
"Uncle Hego, why are you so blue all the time, your like dad, its just he is so depressed." Ryan said hanging upside-down laughing. "I have powers like your mother, and mine are blue," "And I am not depressed, I have been blue from an accident," He said and Shego picked up her son and he sat next to his uncle Wego.  
"How's it going Ryan?" Wego asked giving him his secret handshake and both giggled.  
"Good, did I ever tell you how bad my mom snores?" "RYAN!!" "Sorry mom, it's the truth!" Ryan said and everyone laughed. Seconds later, Alison's doctor came down the hall, and 'hem-hem'd' everyone.  
"As you all have known, your daughters cuts have magically healed themselves, it is truly a marical, and she is fine to go home, have a nice day." The doctor said with a squeaky voice as he then ran back to his office and slammed the door.  
"So… would you guys like to stay for dinner to celebrate?" Shego said turning around joyfully.  
"Why not!" They all said at once, with gleaming smiles.  
  
:Note: HI EVERYONE!!! OK I AM VERY UPSET RIGHT NOW BECAUSE WONT LET ME UPDATE IN MIC. WORD!!!!!! ::pissed face:: so i have to update with notepad :/ so i am sorry if its all togather or looks funny! RR!:note: 


	19. Emotions in the car ride

_**Obsession Part 2 – chapter 19 – Emotions in the car ride**_

**_NOTE 2 THE WORLD – OMFG I WAS ON TVTOME RIGHT AND STEVEN SILVER WAS THERE!!!! AND I ASKED HIM THIS..._**

**_-STEVE I GOTTA ASK YOU... IN THE FUTURE EPS... WILL DRAKKEN AND SHEGO FALL IN LOVE?!?!?!?!_**

**_This would defiantly fall under the 'spoiler' issue I spoke of earlier._**

**_:::SCREAMS::: D/S R GOING 2 FALL IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OBESSION IS GOING 2 COME 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY OMG I SHALL BE UPDATING THIS STORY LIKE CRAP!!! PLUS I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA I SHALL BE PUTTING UP SOON INVOLVING REWRITING HISTORY, AND A WHOLE BUNCH MORE!!! OMG THIS DAY I SHALL NEVER FORGET!!!::: ON TVTOME, I AM SAEGO_**

Taking a deep breath Shego slowly walked into her daughters hospital room and held her hand as she slept silently.

"Oh Alison, if only we never let Marissa into our home." Shego said looking down.

"Then we would have no fun and try to figure out who she really is." Alison then said as Shego looked up and her daughter was smiling at her.

"Oh honey. How do you feel?" Shego said pushing her spiky bangs from her cool forehead.

"Fine...why am I in the hospital?" Alison asked as Shego slightly laughed.

"Well, you know how I can have lasers come out of my hands when I am angry?" Shego said making her right hand slightly glow and Alison nodded.

"Well, when I was a little girl the colorful commit hit, me and my brothers and I suppose since I have had this power through out my whole life, they became apart of me and, when I had children I passed that power or so onto one of my children, and you have it as we know." Shego said smiling at her warmly.

".... Oh." Alison said, "But that still doesn't explain why I am in a hospital room!"

"Well, let me finish, last night Marissa came into your room and your hands were glowing for the first time, and don't ask me how I know this because its beyond believable but you were cutting at your body with your claws, and you came into my bedroom this morning and you were bleeding and cut and now you are here."

"But how come I look normal?" Alison asked.

"Because... you have a guardian angel watching over you." Shego said getting up and kissing the top of Alison's forehead as she hopped off the table and they both walked out.

"Hi everybody!" Alison said cheerfully waving as everyone came over and hugged her and gave her smothering kisses.

"You feeling ok sweetheart?" Drakken said picking her up and giving her the biggest hug she got.

"Yeah, much better." Alison said giving her dad a kiss.

"Good, so shall we head home now?" Drakken said lifting her down as Ryan attacked his sister by a breath-choking hug.

"Yes bro, I missed you to!" Alison said trying to breath.

"Yes, I need to talk to Hego in the car so why don't you and your mom and Alison and Ryan go into your car and Ill drive with my brothers." Shego said and Drakken wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about but she looked serious.

"Why can't you come t Mommy?" Alison said tugging on her pants,

"Because Mommy has to talk to Uncle Hego about something that is very, very important." Shego said kissing her daughter as they walked down the hall with Drakken and Abby and Hego looked concerned.

Mego and Wego sat in the backset of the car and Hego drove as his sister sat next to him.

"So, ah sis, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Hego said in a deep voice and Mego rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember the day when _Wego 2_ died?" Shego said as everyone had their eyes now on her.

"...How could I forget my little brothers death." Hego said trying not to get upset.

"Well, that day, Drakken had turned himself young again from that potion and we found this scroll in our lair,"

"And you brought it over to be expected." Mego finished her as she spun around.

"Yes." Shego hissed.

"Oh that old thing! I looked over it and its resting in a glass case in the lounge, why, do you want it back?" Hego asked gripping the steering wheel a bit more.

"Actually I do... I think it's behind all of this." Shego said in a worried tone.

"Behind all of what?" Wego asked now curious.

"None of you boys know, but not to long ago a girl ended up upon our doorstep one night. Her name is Marissa, she's odd, cold and... I think she is trying to hurt us. Maybe I am being paranoid, but I saw her in my daughters room last night, when Alison was sliced up!"

"How do you know that?" Mego asked.

_"Don't lip me Mego, just listen to what I have to say damit!"_ Shego screamed spinning around and everyone looked at her, because she wasn't acting her normal self.

"Oh Mego... im so sorry I didn't mean to say that!" Shego said reaching out her hand but he sneered and looked out the window.

"Anyway, what dose this Marissa girl have to do with the scroll that you found?" Hego asked.

"Well I am not sure, but when ever I think of her or see her face... my blood goes cold and my heart stops...I think she has something to do with Professor Dementor... and Kylie is my only hope." Shego said in a near whisper, even though she could barley hear herself it was so silent.

"Who's Kylie?" Wego asked hopeing she was a some nice girl and not even listening to what Shego had to say.

"And...Dementor... Shego, isn't he the man who,"

"Kidnapped Drakken, yes... the man that burns in... hell." Shego said and then it hit her. Dementor was coming back and, oh she really needed to speak to Kylie.

**_"WHO IS KYLIE?!"_** Wego then said now getting pissed.

"A dead girl, ok!?" Shego said treating him the same way he treated her.

"A dead girl, and she is your only hope? Shego, I really think you need to go to a psychiatric hospital." Wego said and Hego nearly flew off the road from what Wego had said.

"Wego," Mego said now with eyes of fury, "Don't you ever say that to Shego again! OK!? She has been through a living hell half of her life as it is, and the least thing she wants is to be called _CRAZY_!" Mego said as his light purplish face was a bit red and Wego grunted he was sorry and sat back.

"Wow..." Shego said looking at Mego as if he had said his first words.

"... What?" Mego asked.

"That had the be the first time in my life where you have ever stuck up to me... or not focus on your self." Shego said and then Hego noticed it to and looked in the mirror and winked at Mego and Wego nodded and Mego felt proud.

"Wow... eh, I guess your right! Man! That feels great!" He said with a big smile as Shego turned around and laughed, looking at the large big pound that they were racing with and she looked at the birds flying above the water.

'They are so lucky,' Shego thought to herself, 'for they can fly away from their home whenever they like. They can fly from their hunters at night... they are not trapped either.' Shego thought as she started to close her eyes, and knew, that the end to this hell between Dementor and her family... was going to hit its battle... very _SOON_.

_Note_ - sooo yup! :D that's my update so far! Hehehehe, you guys like it??? Sorry it was so short I have to update another story, a monkey fist one, for one of my best friends and then I shall start typing or writing one of my new fanfics and I shall be updating Obsession very soon :D hope you guys are likening it, and if you have questions, leave them in reviews and I shall answer them in the next update :D REVIEW!!!! – _end of note_


	20. Telling her the truth

_**Obsession part 2 – 20 – Telling her the truth**_

Opening her eyes, Marissa heard all silence and quietly tipped on her toes out of her bedroom and into the empty living room.

"Hello?" she called and she heard her voice echo through out Drakken and Shego's large home, as she stopped and smiled an evil smile. Walking upstairs she looked in the bedroom and saw the now dried bloodstains on Shego's rug in her bedroom and shook her head as she popped her head in each room and found no one, so she merrily jogged downstairs and flicked on the large TV.

Pulling up into the driveway, Ryan and Alison flew out of the car and chased each other around in the green grass.

"Don't ware your sister out Ryan, she has had a rough day, and we have to call your school and tell the teachers why you missed." Abby said getting out of the car herself followed by Drakken who carried something's in, and as they reached the door, Shego and her brothers arrived.

Turning the door handle, Marissa's eyes flinched and she quickly turned off the T.V. and flew down the hallway quietly closing the door. Abby then stepped into the cold house and looked around seeing no signs of Marissa so she let the rest in.

Walking over and washing her hands, Drakken came up behind her like he always did and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I talked to my brothers everything will be fine." She said turning around as he rested his hands on her waste.

"What did you guys talk about?" Drakken asked afraid it was something to do with him.

"I asked Hego to give me back the scroll you and I found a couple of years ago... I think it has a large connection to do with Marissa and Dementor... or even worse, maybe I have been blind the whole time and keep forgetting what Kylie is telling me. I need that potion ready Drew." Shego said now clinging onto his jacket as he looked at her hands.

"Alright, you can go under control tomorrow." Drakken said going into the living room as Shego's brothers started to come in.

"Oh and by the way Shego?" Drakken asked turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Before I married you and a couple of times after we fought _Kim Possible_... why didn't you ever let me put you under mind control?" Drakken asked sadily.

"...I don't know." Shego said feeling like she was going to cry, as he walked out of the kitchen and she turned around and started to make dinner.

"Marissa!" Ryan then said pounding on her bedroom door a little while after everyone got in and was settled. Pressing her back against the wall, Marissa's heart pounded in her chest. Beads of sweat dripped from her face and she was biting her nails.

"What? Ryan is that you?" She then asked as she opened the door and acted as if she had just woken up from her faint attack.

"Yeah! Hi! My uncles came over for dinner to celebrate." Ryan said rocking back and fourth happily.

"Celebrate what?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"That Alison is ok! Her scars are _**all gone**_! She looks normal again, c'mon!" Ryan then said pulling her out of her bedroom and dragging her into the living room.

"Hey guys! I found Marissa!" Ryan said, as everyone looked his and her way. There was dead silence through out the lair and Abby's eyes became slits as they looked at Marissa's fake smile as she bashed her eye lash's at Mego flirting with him as she passed and sat down in the kitchen on a chair.

'I want that dog away from my family, even if I have to do it myself.' Abby thought bitterly, knowing Marissa was trouble and was going to tare this family apart.

"This is Marissa everyone, she came upon our doorstep and is going to stay with us," Drakken started putting his hand on her shoulder as if, she was his daughter to, and Shego glared at her husband.

"For how long?" Abby said coming to the front of the crowd.

"Until I feel its alright to go home... if that's ok with you wonderful people?" Marissa said as Drakken _'awed'_ and slightly laughed seeing no one else did, until he saw his mothers look. Abby's eyes were full in flame, and he then remembered when she asked him to get Marissa out of their home ASAP!

"Well," Alison then said breaking the silence.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Ah in about a half hour." Shego said with her voice quivering as she told Ryan and Alison to go play in the den.

Marissa was going to get up to but Shego pushed her back down with her hand by her shoulder and Marissa glared up at her.

"I will not ever let you near my child, from what happened last night." Shego whispered as she pushed Marissa back down and drove her sharp fingers into her side as she winced in pain and then went back to the cutting board.

Drakken made all of the boys a drink except for Wego who went to play with Alison and Ryan, and Marissa just sat there kicking her foot against the wall.

"So Marissa, why did you come to the Lipsky's?" Mego said leaning across the table and she did the same as if they were about to kiss.

"Because..." she started trying to keep her cool and think of what to say.

"Because my home life is shit." She laughed and Shego almost cut her self on the cutting board because she knew that was a lie.

"I see." Mego said leaning back as she fluttered her eyes, and he smiled back at her.

_**'Oh he's a hunk.'**_ Marissa thought dreamily as Shego shifted past her and set down on the table some crackers and dip.

"So, what exactly do you guys do for a living?" Hego said shoving his face in with the crackers and dip.

"Erm," Drakken and Shego both started giving a quick glance at each other.

"Well... we _**stopped**_ being villains." Shego then said as Abby walked in and dropped her glass looking at her son in shock. Beads of sweat were now on Drakken's forehead and Hego wished he never said anything.

"Drakken... what's wrong?" Shego asked, as his eyes were big were looking watery and his mothers shocked and sad face were reflecting in them, and then Shego gasped as she covered her mouth. For Shego had forgot that Drakken never told his mom that he was a villain, on the brinks of world conquest. Thinking quickly, Shego bit her lower lip and let her head fall as she wish she could reverse time.

"Drew?" Abby asked stepping over the glass leaving it to crunch beneath her feet.

"What is she talking about?" Abby then asked as her voice quivered as Drakken brushed past Shego, and grabbed his mother's hand taking her into the backyard.

"Wow... Shego I am so sorry!" Hego said standing up.

"No, just please... sit down..." Shego said rubbing her temples as she rose up stairs and slammed her door shut, as Ryan, Alison and Wego came out wanting to know what just happened.

"Maybe we should go?" Mego said as he started to get up and Marissa touched his hand.

"No," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Don't go... she will be fine, stay, please?"

"Alright." Mego then said looking deep into her eyes as if he was under a trance.

Throwing herself on her bed, Shego felt like she was a teenager again and she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Letting out a deep sigh she rolled on her back and really felt bad about what happened.

'Drakken is a big boy, he always has been. Ever since the day I meet him on the beach... I hope his mother understands. I mean it was about time he told her the truth, I mean... he couldn't lie to his mother for ever... could he?' Shego thought rolling over on her side and staring at the window as the sun was starting to set and she closed them.

Walking outside with Abby, Drakken walked onto the grass and looked up at the pink and purple sky letting out a deep breath.

"I am confused and I want to know right now Drew what is going on, and why is your name Drakken?" Abby asked because Only Shego called him that when Abby wasn't around. (Its true, I have kept track on that).

"I cant keep lying to you anymore mom..." Drakken started now looking down at his feet nervously.

"I never became a full scientist." He started, as she was even more surprised.

"I was angry, and young... I have wanted world domination all my life... finding out dad wanted the same, losing Kylie... it all fit. Besides, you never knew this mom... I was always being abused in school even up to Collage. Then I met Shego... she became my assistant in crime, and then we had that duel with Dementor, we fell in love, I got her pregnant, we had Ryan and Alison, and here we are." Drakken then said turning around and seeing his mom was about to faint.

"... Wow. All of theses years... I never knew." She said slightly shaking her head and looking down.

"Im not really surprised Drew." Abby then said looking at him directly as he shook before her.

"Huh?"

"_Your father was the same way. I don't think I gave you anything_."

"You and dad gave me your temperament and my nose, and my eyes... and you gave me food before I even breathed air. You have given me so much mom and my whole life... I am so sorry I ever lied to you. Every day deep down inside of me I would think about it... I just really am thanking Shego now she let it slip because I don't know if I would ever tell you." Drakken said in a horse whisper as Abby then opened her arms and she held onto her son very tightly.

"I am mad at you... I think you're a bit nuts," Abby laughed breaking the hug gently.

"But you're my son, and I shall always love you... no matter what."

"Thanks." Drakken whispered.

"Oh and Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Why dose Shego call you 'Drakken'." Abby asked thinking of what it ment as she turned around and laughed.

"Do I even want to know what it means?" Sheg said trying not to laugh and Drakken shivered getting her vibe.

"Oh my god mom please! No Shego calls that something else." He said as she howled with laughter.

"Its my... nickname." Drakken said, "When I was a villain."

"Ah, well, remember what I said... now lets go have some dinner shall we?" Abby asked taking her son inside as he smiled, rolled his eyes like his normal way and was happy to be alive.


	21. Bed time story

_**Obsessions part 2 – 21 – Bedtime story**_

"Dad, mom went upstairs she seems upset." Ryan said as Abby entered the kitchen and sat down.

"I am so sorry for all of this." Hego said to her feeling guilty.

"Oh don't be! I actually thank you! You broke the shell on my son; it might have been a couple of more years before he told me he was a villain. He never hurt you and your brothers in anyway? Did he?" Abby said in the 'Original Mrs.Lipsky tone, hahaha)

"Not at all mame." Hego said smiling and then catching a glance at Mego who was drooling and Marissa was giggling and batting her eyes at him.

"Shego?" Drakken then said as he walked upstairs and opened their bedroom door.

"Oh... hey."

"Hey." He said as he crawled up on top of her and smiled at her.

"Your mom still mad at you?" Shego asked tilting her head a bit at him on the bed.

"No. Thank god for that. I am happy I told her the truth, lying to your parents isn't good at all. And besides, you feel crappy anyway." Drakken chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you want me to go finish diner now, or do you want to kiss me until I die?" Shego said in a sweet voice.

"Both." Drakken said telling the truth as he climbed off of her and she went down stairs and he followed her.

"Mego..." Shego then said walking into the kitchen and seeing the way he was looking at Marissa.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Shego demanded smacking her hands together, as suddenly Shego saw something like never before. Mego's body then slightly shook for a second and his pupils became back to his normal size from being the size of his whole eye and he looked around confused.

"Wha, what just happened?" He asked and Shego knew something had just happened and then her eyes slowly turned to Marissa.

"Hi... is dinner ready?" She asked in the most fake voice possible, and Shego wanted to faint.

"... Yeah." She said blinking her eyes and going over to the cutting board again and thinking to herself as Drakken sat down and started to talk about his villain career and Abby was very curious.

'Could my baby brother just have been under mind control?' Shego thought as she nearly cut her self and took a deep breath.

'Get ahold of yourself Shego! Marissa... couldn't have put Mego under mind control... could she?' Shego thought nervously biting her lower lip, as she then remembered the time she was upstairs and Marissa had done something to her and she couldn't control her body!

'I have to talk to Kylie as soon as possible tomorrow if it's the last thing I do!' She thought as she finished up making the dinner trying not to cut herself again.

"Dinner!" Shego then called in an uneasy voice as the kids rushed into the kitchen and plopped themselves down and licked their lips.

"Oreo, Puddles, your dinner to... c'mon!" Alison screamed and Drakken told her not to raise her voice in the house.

"Puddles?" Ryan then said getting up to go look for him. Looking around and whistling a bit, Drakken got up and looked for him to.

"Ok puddles, well no dinner for you then!" Drakken called as Ryan went upstairs and heard a small yelp and slowly walked down the hallway.

"Oreo... you ok girl?" He said as he then slowly creaked open the pantry door and smiled, "Dad quick come here!" Ryan said as Drakken came up the stairs and stood behind him.

"What is it son?"

"Look! Puddles and Oreo had babies together!" Ryan said pointing to 5 little white and black fuzzy puppy poodles.

Puddles then saw Ryan and Drakken and barked wildly standing in front of his new-bred family and then flew into Drakken's arms licking his blue face.

"Hey guys, come on up here!" Ryan then cried down to the rest of the crowd happily as everyone came up.

"Good job Puddles, you have a family now, you will be a good dad!" Drakken said kissing his beloved dog and letting him down as he flew over to Oreo and licked her face as she laid with her limp fuzzy tired body in a basket of cloths as the 5 little blind puppies sucked and got their mothers milk.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby said smiling with joy seeing the new fuzzy family.

"Way to go Puddles!" Mego said jumping up and Down and Shego laughed,

"Oh, what cute puppies! And so unexpected." Shego growled in Drakken's and he laughed nervously because, the least thing he wanted was more dogs!

"Look at that one! It looks like it has a white coat and solid black pants!" Alison laughed seeing the dog gently kick its back legs and sucking more and more on Oreo, getting his milk. Poor Oreo was so tired, she had secretly given birth to now 5 puppies, and they were drinking her milk and she needed a nice meal, some water, and a nice sleep. Since there was some room behind her in the basket that was flowing with Drakken's dirty cloths, and Puddles then circled a bit behind her and then lay down and rested his little head on her shoulder and he's eyes were on his new children.

"They are the cutest puppies I have ever seen!" Hego said proudly sticking out his chest as if he had just caught Aviarious again.

"Oh, may I see the new family?" Marissa said jumping up and down in the back and Mego picked her up and let her in the front.

"WO! Thanks!" She blushed as he winked at her and she say the puppies,

"Oh my gosh, they are sooo cute!" Marissa said and Puddles growled just a bit keeping his eyes on Marissa but no one seemed to notice.

After then seeing how wonderful the new family was, Ryan and Alison, being responsible, quickly gave some water and food to Oreo who licked their fingers in a 'thank you' because she was to weak to get up.

"Ok, lets let the new family have some time alone, and lets all go eat dinner before it gets cold," Shego said leading them downstairs again.

"That's so great you have more dogs!" Wego said talking to his niece.

"I know! I love little fuzzy things." She giggled as they all then took their places and Shego served dinner.

After a nice chatty Dinner, Shego said good night to her brothers and Hego said he would be back tomorrow with the scroll.

"Thanks," She whispered as he nodded his head and they drove off into the darkness back to their Go Tower.

Mego had waved goodbye to Marissa, but she blew a kiss and he giggled.

"What a day." Abby then said as she went into the living room and sat buy the flaming Fire, and started to knit.

"Nana?" Alison said coming up and sitting next to her.

"Yes dear?"

"What was Grandpa like?" She asked as Ryan joined her.

Drakken was helping Shego in the kitchen and heard Alison's question and smiled because it was sooner or later they told them about his dad.

"Oh Greg." Abby said seeing his handsome face in her mind.

"That was his name?" Ryan said.

"Yes... he was a wonderful. We were to be married... but never did happen."

"Why not!?" Alison said wanting to know more.

"He died." Drakken said and Abby smiled at him, because he was becoming stronger about this subject.

"That's so sad." Marissa said, already knowing the whole story.

"... Yes." Abby said sadly.

"He loved me so much deep down in his heart, and loved Drew to. I remember one time, Drew came home and was abused badly... and I never saw him be that upset before. He wanted to rip the child who that to him apart."

"What happened to dad back then?" Ryan asked.

"There was a child, at his school, who would torcher your father... he would scratch him with sticks and whip his back." Abby said holding back her tears, and Drakken looked down and Shego heard what was going on and looked at Drakken with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, did you ever catch the man or person who did that?" Marissa said knowing he was already DEAD.

"He got away... with his father, the night Greg died. He took Kylie Paris to." Abby said and Marissa almost threw up.

'Kylie Paris... oh my god!' Marissa then thought to herself, 'Could it be, that Drakken's mother knows Kylie?! Wait... yes... what am I thinking?' she then thought calming herself back down.

"Wasn't Kylie, dads girlfriend?" Alison asked curiously.

"Yes," Abby laughed tickling her, "Yes she was."

"Nana stop that tickles!" Alison cried with laughter and Drakken laughed rolling his eyes and went back to help Shego with the dish's.

Glancing at her watch, it was 7:30 and the kids needed to go to bed soon because they had school tomorrow.

"When everyone is done fooling around, you guys go upstairs and get a bath and ill tuck you all into bed." Shego laughed, as both kids gowned and started up the stairs.

"Do we have to?" Ryan whined.

"Yes you do, you have school tomorrow, no go." Drakken demanded as Ryan sighed and followed his sister.

"I think I'm going to go write in my journal for a while." Marissa said leaving the living room and Abby turned on Law and Order and happily drank a cup of tea.

Checking on Puddles and the new puppies, Alison smiled seeing Oreo and Puddles were licking each other's noses and the puppies lay next to their mother's body and squeaked as the other one moved.

"Good night guys." She whispered and Puddles came over and jumped up and licked her face and then ran back to Oreo who started to close her eyes as he cuddled behind her and closed his eyes to.

Alison then dimmed the lights so there was a very small amount of light, but you could still see, and left the door cracked open a bit.

Going into her room, she picked out an outfit tomorrow for school the next day and brushed her hair and gazed into the mirror.

Every time, she looked into the mirror, and when ever Alison saw her reflection... she would see her father. She loved her dad more then anyone she knew, and Drakken loved her to. There was something special about Alison; she was kind and gentle with everyone and everything. There was not one bad streak in her, which was unbelievable since both of her parents lived in crime for so long.

'I wonder what I want to be when I grow up?' She thought to herself biting her lower lip.

'Maybe a dancer... or an artist... or maybe I can be like Kim Possible!' Alison then said as her eyes got big with excitement and flew around the room.

Kim Possible was Alison's favorite T.V. show and it aired once a week.

"I thought you were going to get ready for bed?" Drakken said scaring her as he pooped his head into her room and she fell of the bed.

"Hi dad." She laughed and got back on it.

"Are you dancing in here or something?" He laughed.

"Well, I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to be just like Kim Possible!" Alison said and Drakken's face went moon white and his eyes became huge.

"Wh-who?"

"Kim Possible, you know that 24 year old girl who takes over the world, I read a bio on her, she use to save the world when she was a teen, fighting real live villains! Now she is married to her sidekick, Ron Stoppable I think It is, and they have a TV show now about her!" Alison said happily and Drakken was on the verge of suffocating.

"Oh, well, uh dear that's wonderful, lets just get through school first." He said nervously as he started to leave the room.

"And get ready for bed, I'll be back to tuck you in." He said winking at her as she smiled and hurried off to the bathroom and beat Ryan by a couple of seconds.

"HEY!" he snapped pounding on the door.

"Give your sister some privacy." Drakken said going back downstairs.

"Do me a favor Alison, don't play 'Alison, queen of the mermaids' tonight because I have to take a bath to." Ryan said going back into his room and she stuck her tongue out at him in the bathroom.

Walking back into his own room, Ryan got his book bag ready again and picked out a punk like outfit and threw it in a ball for tomorrow. Then, when no one was looking he knelt down and reached his hand under his bed and pulled out a picture. Sitting on the side of his bed, she gazed at the picture and smiled. It was he and Conner Fisk smiling and hand each other's arms on each other's shoulders, like best friends do.

'She is so awesome.' Ryan thought touching her face in the picture and sighed, in the loving way. 'She'll never love me though.' Ryan then thought to himself sadly as he jumped in fear as Marissa walked in.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Wow, I really like your room... I guess your favorite colors are black and blue huh?" Marissa asked with her journal under her arm.

"Yeah." Ryan said quietly.

"You like some one... who is it?" Marissa asked.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked mysteriously.

'Because I can read minds?' She thought, thinking of the truth,

"Lucky guess?" she laughed.

"Promise not to tell if I tell you?" Ryan said taking a deep breath.

"Promise!" she said, and she meant it for once in her life.

"Ok... I think I am in love with Conner Fiske."

"AWWWWWWWWWW, oh you guys make the cutest couple for such a young age!" Marissa said clapping her hands together.

"You really think we are cute together?"

"Yes! Oh you should call her and tell her the truth!" Marissa cried jumping up and grabbing the phone across the hall and pushing it into his sticky small hands.

"But what if she says she doesn't like me?" He asked looking up at her.

"Then she isn't for you... here, ill call her." She said grabbing the phone from him and dialing their number and gave it back to Ryan who was about to faint.

"Hello?" DNAmy said in her normal, girly voice.

"Err, hi Mrs. Fiske, Its Ryan Lipsky. I was wondering if Conner was around?" He said as large beads of sweat ran down his face.

"Oh hello Ryan! How are you doing?"

"Good," he squeaked and Marissa giggled, because the squeak was high pitched.

"Good, yes I will go get her." Amy said putting the phone on hold and seconds later, Conner came on.

"Hello?" She asked not knowing who it was.

"... Hey Conner!" Ryan said, his mouth now dry.

"Hey Ry! How ya doing brotha?" She laughed.

"Eh, good, how about you?"

"Alright, mom is trying to get ready for school, but I would rather watch 'Mighty Joe Young' instead."

"Yeah," he laughed, "me to," he said as Marissa nudged him to get to the point.

"Oh um Conner?" He said biting his lower lip,

"Yes?"

"I.... I have a crush on you!" He said as the then pushed the 'off' button and went white.

"... Wow... WAY TO GO RYAN! Just one problem!"

"What is it?" He said shaking in fear.

"Yah hung up on her!"

"Oh... err, right." Ryan said then suddenly feeling a big relief.

"Man, I feel great, now that I got that off of my chest!" He said standing up and smiling.

"Good little man, good, now I better go downstairs and finish writing in my journal for today." Marissa said patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

"Oh hey Marissa!?" Ryan said calling after her,

"Yeah?"

"What are you writing anyway?" he asked.

"... Plan's..."

"Plans for what?"

"For the future and the future of my family." She said suddenly feeling sick as she then left him and Alison came out of the shower, and It was his turn next.

"What a day." Drakken said sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs and closing his eyes.

"And you're tired." Shego said coming up behind him and massaging his neck.

"Oh yeah Shego, I really need that right now." He groaned because it felt so good.

"I'm worried about her,"

"Worried about who?" Drakken asked looking up at her as she rubbed the back of his neck some more, making him smile.

"Alison. I found out today, that our daughter has inherited my powers."

"Really?! How did you figure that out." Drakken asked excitedly

"... I am not sure." She lied.

"Oh, so is that why you think she had all of those slashes on her body?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, well its better then someone ELSE hurting her." Drakken said.

"... I know." Shego said biting her lower lip knowing her whole family was in danger.

After Law and Order was over, Abby came in and put her china cup away and went off to bed.

"Oh Drew," she started.

"Yeah mom?" Drakken said pooping his head out of the bathroom door.

"Tomorrow, If your not doing anything, I have a surprise for you. You may bring Shego along to... but I would prefer if it's just you and I." She said winking at him as she went upstairs and shut her door.

"Ok...?" Drakken said closing the door again and taking off of his cloths and going into the shower.

'I wonder where she is taking me?' Drakken thought as he finished what he was doing in the shower and got into his pajamas and went upstairs to tuck his children in.

Knocking on Alison's door, she smiled and put down the book she was reading and signaled for him to come in.

"Hi sweetie." He said dragging a chair over and he sat down.

"Hi dad, can you tell me a story?"

"You mean like when you were a baby?" he asked as she nodded and pushed her wet black hair out of her eyes.

"Alright, but I must warn you, I am not good at stories," he teased winking at her.

"What story do you want me to tell you tonight?"

"Tell me about what I was like as a baby?" She said getting under the covers, knowing this would be long.

"Well, lets see...." Drakken said as he thought back and told the tails of his favorite memories with Alison when she was a baby...

It was only two days after Alison and Ryan learned to stand, and Drakken was giving his new baby girl a bath.

"Here, you want the ducky?" Drakken said smiling at his little angel who was nude and splashed the water in the tub.

"Woho!" Alison cooed as he gave her the yellow duck, that when she pressed it, it squeaked wildly.

"Ok, now I have to put the shampoo in your hair... I know, but don't cry." Drakken said hoping she wouldn't, as he put just enough for the tiny fuzz of hair that she had on her head in his hand and gently lathered it on her head.

Alison was kicking her feet and then started to hold onto her father's hands, and he smiled as she did.

"Ok, now I have to make a waterfall on you." He said as he covered her eyes, but she fought him and he let a little water from the cup drip over her head and the shampoo rinsed away.

Looking back up at her dad, Shego then opened the bathroom door, holding Ryan who was also naked and was pulling at her shirt, because he was hungry, and Shego was starting to complain.

"Well I'll be done in a sec Shego, please give me some slack!" Drakken said as Alison then grabbed his hands again and almost fell back and cracked her head on the tile.

"NO!" Drakken cried out as he caught her and she bit him because she would barley breath.

"Well, seems like you have everything under control!" Shego said pulling Ryan away and walking into her bedroom where she breastfed her hungry son.

"Alison that hurt." Drakken said narrowing his eyes at her and then her lower lip got big and she started to cry.

"Oh no no no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Drakken said feeling bad as he stood up and picked his crying daughter up and draped a towel over her naked body.

Alison then clung onto his lab coat as if he was going to drop her and she stopped crying.

"There we go... now lets get you dressed and then mommy will give you some dinner!" Drakken said holding his little angel who yawed and rubbed her eyes as he took her into her nursery and laid her in her crib.

Drakken then walked over and picked out her light purple bunny-suite and gave her a fresh dipper.

Trying to put on her diaper, Alison kept kicking him with her meaty tiny legs and she laughed when she hit him.

"Oh stop," Drakken laughed, "I know what you look like, I don't care, and I'm your daddy!" Drakken said as she then spread her little legs and he put on her diaper and then her pajama's and he saw Shego was still breastfeeding his son so, he decided to read Alison a book on the mini sofa in the room.

He then picked out the book 'Good Night Moon'. (The book my mom would read to me almost every night when I was a baby)

"And the little bunny said, 'Good night moon' and he feel asleep." Drakken said as he closed the book and Alison tried to grab his lips and he laughed.

Rocking her back and forth he took her little fits and kissed them looking, at the child he had created with his beautiful wife.

'God I have changed.' He thought looking into his daughter eyes, as they were saying 'I'll always love you daddy'.

"Drew?" Shego then said breaking the moment by knocking on the door, he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Ryan is ready for his bath." She said picking up her son and kissing him as he burped once more and both parents switched babies. "I'll go give Ryan a bath,"

"And I will feed Alison." Shego said as he started to walk away but she grabbed him by the collar and he turned around.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you... I love you so much." Shego then said as she kissed him and he said he was sorry to as Ryan tried to do a little dance in his dad's arms.

Once Ryan had his bath, Drakken put a fresh diaper on his son and put his yellow little bunny suite on him (bunny suite – baby's pajama's) and he walked into his own room and leaned down on the bed next to Shego who was still feeding her daughter.

"Hi." Both parents said in a tired voice as Drakken kissed her romantically and they both looked at Alison. As they did, Alison's eyes got big and she focused on both of her parents as she continued to suck on Shego's breast, and get her warm milk.

"We have such a wonderful family." Shego said looking at her son who was trying to play with Alison's toes but she kept moving her legs, so he had no satisfaction.

"Yes," Drakken said happily, "We do"

The next story Drakken told Alison that night, was the time, Alison had got a very bad cold, and could have taken the family to the hospital if it got any worse.

"Oh Drew, she is crying again." Shego said wanting to shoot herself because Shego had gotten up 7 times already,

"I'll take care of her now." Drakken said rolling over and kissing her cheek as she kissed him back and thanked him for letting her get some rest. Getting out of bed, he glanced at the clock and it read, 2:00 A.M.

'Oh my, this shall be a long night.' Drakken thought as he then walked down to his daughter's room and turned on the lights a bit, and walked over to her crib.

Her little checks were cherry red and she had a runny nose and had a fever and was sweating like crazy.

"Oh Alison." Drakken said getting a tissue and whipping her runny nose and then she sneezed and let out a high scream and Drakken laughed because when she sneezed it was adorable.

Unbuttoning the front of her little pink Bunny-suite, he lifted her out of it and took her to the bathroom where he stroked every inch of her body slowly with a wet cloth.

"There we go, do you feel better?" Drakken whispered as he changed her diaper and put something not as hot on her body and giving her more medication so she could get better. Once he was done doing that, he walked over to the rocking chair. Rocking her back and forth, he suddenly then heard Alison's little tummy rumble and she was hungry.

"Oh no." He whispered because Shego would have to breast-feed her again, and she was asleep and if he woke her up she would kill her self. Gently resting Alison back down into her pink painted crib, he rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle with fresh warm milk and came back to his hungry daughter. Picking Alison back up he then sat back down on in the rocking chair and put the bottle to her lips. Sucking vigorously on the nipple of the bottle she smiled and batted her eyes at Drakken who leaned down and kissed her forehead, and once she was done drinking her milk, she fell asleep in his strong arms.

"You have always been there for me huh dad?" Alison said as he finished his story.

"Every day since the moment you slid out of her mother and into my arms."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked yawning.

"I was the doctor who helped your mother give birth to you and your brother. No doctors where they're at the time your mother was about to have you, so I performed the role of being the doctor."

"Wow... dad I never knew that." Alison whispered as he stood up.

"I know." Drakken said leaning down and kissing her forehead as he tucked her in and shut off the lights.

"Dad?" Alison then said as he started to leave the room and close the door,

"I love you."

"I love you two Alison... I always have." He said as if he was going to cry and he shut the door and he daughter started to sleep.

Walking down to Ryan's room, he was in his bed and was writing something like nuts in a copy book.

Knocking on the door, Drakken came in and he quickly shoved the notebook under his bed along with his pen.

"Uh, hey dad." Ryan said taking a deep breath.

"Hey son, you getting ready for bed? You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." Ryan said puffing out air as his loose black sexy bangs rested on his face.

"Eh I know you hate school. I did to, but you have to go, don't worry, soon you will get to high school and then collage, you want to go to collage right?" Drakken said looking at his son,

"Yeah,"

"Good, and then after that you wont have to go to school anymore, well you might if you want to be a doctor or something."

"Your right. I guess its not so bad."

"Any idea what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Maybe a Rock star, or a writer." Ryan said and then yawned.

"That's good, well you have a long time to think about it. Do you want me to tell you a story before you go to bed or anything?" Drakken asked.

"Maybe tomorrow night, I am really tired and I have a lot on my mind." He yawned and Drakken nodded, and kissed his son good night.

"Night son, I love you."

"I love you to dad." Ryan said and with that he was asleep.

_**::::: WOW, WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! 10 PAGES! Yes I know this chapter might be the longest yet! Hehehehe! I hope you guys are liking it! I know Jolly and Gabby are, Hehehehe! I shall be updating, Year 1904 very soon! Bye guys! Read and Review!:::::**_


	22. KP

_**Obsession part 2 – 'K.P'**_

_**Note** Songs, sung and written by Avril herself, "Slipped Away" and "Take me away"._

_**Note**_ _Hey guys, its me!!! Oh my god! I had to re-write this chapter! I am so happy its finished now and is up for you guys to read! Ok, the first time I typed it, I didn't add as much detail and suspense, so it got deleted from my computer with out me saving it the first time! It was horrible! But now I have re wrote everything and its 10 full pages! Whew! Read and Review!! By the way, 'Year 1904' should be updated soon!!!_

"Hey," Drakken then said walking into his bedroom and saw Shego on top of her bed wrapped up into a ball as clear crystal tears ran down her face. Her hair was all messed up at the top and her face looked much paler. Shego had her chin resting on her knee caps and rubbed her nose every now and then.

"Honey are you alright?" Drakken asked seeing she was crying, "What's the matter?" He asked as her eyes became little slits and looked at him.

"Why haven't I seen anything in the mail lately?" Shego sniffed sitting up straight and acting like a real woman.

"Because there really isn't anything to show," Drakken said feeling like something should have. Shego then shot him another nasty look and leaned over to his side of the bed. She pulled the bottom comforter up on his side and reached her long pale slender arm underneath it. Drakken bit his lower lip nervously as she pulled out 5 white envelopes and flicked them towards the bottom of the bed. "Want to explain to me what they are?" Shego said trying to hold back her tears because she had a good feeling he was going to say what she didn't want to hear.

Drakken let out a major deep sigh and slowly walked over and picked them up and opened them, "Shit." He muttered quietly under his breath and Shego's eyes glared at him when she heard him say that.

"Were going poor aren't we?" She sniffed whipping away a new tear as Drakken sighed sadly and sat down on the bed. Rubbing his forehead he felt terrible. He was a man, he was a father of two children, it was his job that he and his wife would feed their hungry mouths and it was his job to keep his wife safe and happy. How could he forget about the OVER-DUE bills that he was suppose to pay!

"I'm sorry Shego, I have just been so terribly stressed lately, I mean with Marissa this unknown girl coming into our home, and our children's problems," "Did it just occur to you Drakken that every body's families have problems!?" Shego snapped, and then Drakken felt as if they were back in crime again, fighting with each other and getting no where.

"God no Shego! You think I'm clueless!?" He said now on his feet looking at her and she put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving smile and looked at him from head to toe.

"You might not like my answer." She said cocking her head to the side.

"God Shego!" Drakken said lightly throwing his hands up and turning around,

"Listen, I am sorry I know they should have been paid sooner,"

"And that's why there was that add on the computer wasn't there?!" Shego gasped now realizing the truth. Drakken then looked down and away and started to breath heavily. "You lied to me Drakken... you lied to me damit!" Shego screamed as she lifted her hand and it became a large flame and he looked at her and didn't even care.

"Why did you lie!? You said you didn't know what or how that add got on the computer! So, you didn't pay the bills and they have our home up for sale! Are you nuts?!" Shego cried and her body quivered. "Why didn't you just tell me about the bills when you got them? I would have talked to you, and we would have figured this out, everything would have been fine Drakken." Shego said tilting her head and seeing Drakken was trying to be strong, as she lowered her hand and her flames disappeared.

"I think I should go out for a while," Drakken thought as he quickly grabbed his coat from the chair in front of chair next to the bed and walked out the bedroom door.

"_**GOOD! GO; GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU SCUM BAG! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE OUT TO FIND YOU THAT NIGHT DEMENTOR KIDNAPED YOU! THE NIGHT WE FELL IN LOVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU WHEN YOU'RE A JERK AND YOU LIE TO YOUR FAMILY**_!" Shego screamed as she flew out after him and leaned over the banister and saw him angrily grabbed his car keys and slam the door shut.

Abby's eyes opened slowly and heard what Shego had said. She slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall seeing Shego crying. Abby came out of the darkness with a sad look upon her face and trying to comfort Shego as she gently pushed the poor old woman away and ran back into her room in tears. Ryan and Alison were in a deep sleep so they didn't hear anything which was good. Marissa was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling and day dreaming, until she heard the screams and Drakken run out of the house and go into his car. Getting off the bed as fast as her skinny legs could possibly take her; she opened the window and looked out. Drakken had his head down and was fumbling with the silver keys and then turned them quickly and sped off out of the driveway and down the road.

'Poor Shego,' Marissa though, as she then wanted to smack herself, "_POOR SHEGO_!?" she said out loud and then slugged down on her bed and couldn't believe what she just thought to herself. Taking a very deep breath, she lay back down on her bed and crawled over and grabbed her journal. Flipping to a new fresh clean page she took a deep breath and knew it was time to express her feelings, everything she had been building up she knew she had to let them out.

Shego cried her eyes out. She didn't intend for that to happen or say that to Drakken. His heart was probably broken right now, and he was on the road probably driving like a mad man. Shego was just so frustrated, she didn't intend to take all that evil anger out on him, and even though she would every day when they were still partners in crime.

_**Dear Journal**_,

_**Its me, you know who. I wish I could say my real name, my birth name, the name father gave me when I first opened my eyes in my mommies arms and saw him. Well anyway, yes its me and Journal we really have to talk. I have been very depressed lately, especially after this morning. Ma told me to go into Alison, oh sweet little Alison's room last night and tell her how to use her powers for the first time. I felt this evil come over me, the kind Mom said Dad use to get when he was gaining power in hell. He is coming back soon, and Kylie P is getting in my way! I have to stop her and not let Shego find out my real identity plus... I feel like another part of my heart wants to become good. I feel so bad for Alison, I love those kids. Really I do! I mean, ok their dad, and was involved with killing my father! But, I have seen the way he has turned out; I mean I did get here from the past, aduh! But these children are nothing like I thought they would be. Alison is gentle and kind and takes the looks from her mother but traits from her father, lol. Ryan, looks like his father and takes the traits of his mom... and Drakkens dad. Yes I never met the man, but I saw him, mom showed him to me. That's how she showed me what I am supposed to do to this family! Ruin it! Oh journal I really do think I am going soft! I don't feel like the old Marissa (aka you know who) anymore! I miss writing my OLD name on things, I miss going to school, and as odd as this sounds, I MISS MY GRANDMA!!! I miss when she would cut me up with the friggen butcher knife, and I would run off to momma and she would remind me that I am immortal. Oh life if sweet on one end and harsh on the other. I really think Shego is suspecting something, I just know it. After today, I don't think she will trust me anymore... now I have to chose Journal, to stay evil and rule the world when my father returns or turn good and saves the lives of innocent people... I have to choose... and soon.**_

Marissa finished her journal entry for that evening and whipped the tear that she hadn't even notice form on her face, away. Smiling to herself badly, she looked at her hands. Hands of murder, her fathers hands, a murder, her mothers hands, a witch, bring them together they created the daughter of the spawns. Marissa let out a super deep breath and rested her head on the white pillow and gazed out her window into the night. Closing her heavy eyes a bit she looked past the trees and at the enormous white moon. A fading slowly gray and black cloud nearly covered the moon, and she swore she heard in a distance a wolf howl. She liked wolves and other dogs.

Drakken on the other hand was driving down the long black paved road away from his lair as fast as possible. He felt as if he wanted to cry and then he felt like he wanted to fly off the road. Shego's words to him as he left the house still rang in his head. 'Maybe she shouldn't have saved me, and let me die under his power,' Drakken thought feeling terrible and avoiding a large bus as it quickly zoomed by him. 'Maybe if she did never come for me, none of this would have happened, and my wife wouldn't be nuts. Its because of me I know she is wacky.' Drakken thought, and then had to stop the cry; he was going to explode if he didn't. Making a very sharp turn off the black wicked looking road, he slammed on the breaks on a sandy area and closed his eyes. His lips were tight and his hands gripped around the steering wheel as he threw his head back onto the head seat angrily.

"Damn you Drew, damn you." He muttered to himself releasing his fingers from the wheel and relaxed them because they hurt from the pressure he put on them. If he paid those stupid bills, their home wouldn't be up for sale, even though Drakken was going to the authorities the next day, today actually but with the whole Alison problem there was no time. He felt like a fool, a complete let down to his family, and Shego was right; he was becoming a scum bag.

Drakken sat in his car for nearly a half an hour, just thinking and not moving a muscle. Looking out beyond the car, was the sea, the dark beautiful sea with the shimmering moon over towering and floating its reflection on the water, that slowly ran up and down the banks of the shore. 'I'm going to take Ryan and Alison to the beach this weekend, for sure.' He thought to himself trying to forget about the upset and focus on more happy things. His beady black eyes then slowly darted over to the clock which was implanted in his car and it read 11:30 p.m. Drakken then let out a deep sigh, knowing that Shego was either twice as angry that he still wasn't home or that she was asleep.

Music. That was the only word that then rang inside his head. When ever Drakken was stressed out and needed some time believe it or not, he listened to some music and released his stress (( well, actually that's what I do! )). Turing on the radio he found nothing but boring midnight time talk shows about politics that were aired earlier in the day, and he then looked in the back of the car and stopped. Staring at the seat he felt weak in the knee's remembering the time Shego was drunk and so was he, but he only had one can of beer, but she threw him in the back, locked the doors and sexually made out to him. Shego treated him so well, blessing him with two beautiful children, a loving caring family and much more.

"I love you Shego." Drakken said to himself as he grabbed his long black cd case and realized Alison had left hers there. He then remember one day, she said he could borrow any of her cd's any time he wanted to and he didn't have to ask, and that made Drakken proud to know she trusted him. Seeing what she had, since his was very loud music and half was Shego's which was rock bands, like her son, Drakken popped in Avril Lavinge new Cd, and played 'Slipped Away'. This song was made for Drakken and Kylie, especially when he missed her. Resting his head on the head seat, he looked out at the large moon as the song started to play, he saw Kylies beautiful face towering over him and all the best memories he had with that girl...

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
  
Na na la la la na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same no0o..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  
  
Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you**_

By the time the song was over Drakken had tears in his eyes. That song fit their personalities so very much. He enjoyed Avril's music; she fit his personality as well. Playing some other songs, he came upon the first one and noticed that this song was how Shego was feeling right this very second...

_**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do  
  
Chorus:  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)  
  
Chorus  
  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away**_

That song was also by Avril. Missing Kylie so much, he felt nuts. "I have to stop living in the past," He growled to himself as he started the car again and knew it was time to go home. Drakken knew deep down In his heart that Shego didn't mean those nasty words that hit him like bullets from a gun. "I forgive you," He said as he then smiled and drove faster because he wanted to be with his wife again.

Marissa sat on her bed, wanting this damn night to be over. Staring back out the window, she then felt something slowly rumble beneath her feet and noticed the bed was slightly shaking. Actually for once in her life, getting scared, she let out a little squeal and then saw that her brown raddy book bag which held all of her junk, was brightly glowing and she rushed to it.

"Mother?" She cried in belief and confusion as she pulled out her hand held mirror and looked deep into the shimmering silver glass. "Darling!" Her mother said as her face came back upon the mirror. The same woman with long blonde hair and the same evil eyes appeared in the mirror as last time.

"How have you been?!" Marissa said trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"Fine, Grandma is being a real loon lately, still thinks your grandfather is going to come back, but don't worry, he shall he with his son, your father of course." "Yessss." Marissa hissed and shivered with excitement.

"Have you gotten rid of the _blonde bitch_ yet?" Her mother said giving her a look,

"Er... not yet mother, I mean, we only just talked last night!" Marissa sputtered.

"Time is running out! I have found a way that will start to shatter the connection between Kylie and Shego." The blonde hissed as Marissa's eyes got wide and a small evil smile crept upon her face.

"Her body, of bones and her soul is buried in the woods straight ahead of you." The mother said as Marissa looked out the window and at the rustling tree's and in a distance heard her name be called "_Marissssssssssssssssssaaaaa_"

"Break off a piece of her skull, the night you came into the future, where you are now, I am still in the past, I showed you where the little boy, Ryan was going into the woods and found that Skull. I also told you not to let it happen, so you must go into the woods, and break off a piece of her skull. Bring it back to me, and burry the rest... I shall see you back in the past my dear..." Her mother said as her voice faded away and a bit of smoke filled the room as Marissa dug the mirror back into the book bag and stood up.

"I guess being evil runs in the family," Marissa said laughing to herself as she through on a large pair of black boots and dressed all in black. She zipped up her hoodie and got a large metal flash light. 'I hope I find her.' She thought to herself as she then slightly opened her bedroom door and checked if the coast was clear. Taking a very deep breath, she with out a sound crept out to the backdoor and saw Shego's bedroom light on upstairs and felt bad. Shaking the thought out of her head she opened the back door and stepped out side. A large rush of cool air swept across her body and she shivered and rubbed her arms and legs inside her cloths. Looking out into the woods where her mother said Kylie's body was, her skull and bones, she quickly hurried off into the night.

Shego on the other hand, whipped the tears away from her eyes and went into the bathroom. She felt horrible about saying what she said to Drakken and brushed her hair a bit. Walking back into bed she turned off the lights and crawled under the covers.

'He has been so depressed lately.' Shego thought sadly turning to her side and started to drift off to sleep.

Marissa was scared as hell, because she didn't like being in the woods at night alone, but she had to do her job. Trying to keep her flash light as steady as possible, she kept her wondering eyes peeled for the initials that were engraved into a tree where her body laid, which said _**'K.P'**_. Kylie Paris. Hearing the crunches beneath her of the leaves, she remembered when she was a baby with her dad and they would go for long walks in the park near her home...

A little girl, with long brown hair, which was rather wavy and pulled back into two braids hung behind her shoulders as she held onto her dad's hand happily. She wore a pair of overalls and had a white short sleeved t-shirt on underneath. Everything was so peaceful; she wished she never left this park of the park. Her father was a little taller then she was, and had a pair of jeans on and a dark sweater. "Daddy?" She asked looked up at the man, who smiled down to her, but squinted her eyes because of the strong sun,

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked.

"Where do birds go in the winter when it gets cold?" She asked curiously.

"They go to the south, and migrate,"

"But why don't humans do that as well?" Marissa asked as her father laughed and rubbed her little hand as they continued to walk, "Because honey, people have homes and work, and heat in our homes which we provide to keep us warm." He explained, "Oh." She said getting the point but still a little confused and then decided not to worry about it.

"Where do you want to go today Merry?" Her father asked kindly,

"Let's keep walking, I want to go play in the woods, will you come with me?" She asked tugging on his arm.

"Of course I will." He said as she let go of his hand and started to run towards the woods. Her father stood there watching her, and walked after her in a minute or two. He turned around and looked out at the beautiful water that gently crashed against the heavy rocks which lay on the beaches before him.

"C'mon dad!" Marissa then called to him waving her hands and he smiled and walked over to her. Picking her up in the air she giggled as he spun her around and held her close. "I love you so much." He said and kissed her head as if it was the last time she would ever be able to be with her father, "I love you to daddy, now c'mon, let's go chase butterflies!" She said trying to escape his grasp but he then kneeled down and held her hands.

"Honey..." He dad started, "I might not be able to see you for a while," He said sadly.

"What?!" Marissa said in shock even though she was very young and didn't understand.

"Someday, when you are old enough to understand, I will tell you everything. I promise!" He said and Marissa saw in her daddy's eyes, something she never saw before. It was fear, but strength at the same time.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get something back that was taken from you grandfather when I young, don't worry, when everything and everyone is put in their place, I shall come back for you and your mother, who loves you very much, and you will be a princess!" He said as she gasped and a wide smile spread across her face, "A real princess?" She whispered in shock.

"Yes," Her father said picking her back up and kissing her as she giggled and then ran into the pretty meadow and he ran after her, laughing...

A tear had formed in the corner in Marissa's eyes, because just seeing her dad be happy in her mind made her smile with tears because he loved her and she loved him so much. "I am now half way to becoming an adult and I'm still not a princess!" Marissa growled getting her foot stuck in a bunch of vines as she stumbled onto the hard cold and leaf filled ground and cursed under her breath. Getting up and brushing her self off, she fixed her hair and then evilly looked for the carving in the tree. After a couple more moments of looking she gasped and saw ahead of her, engraved in a large oak tree, _**'K.P'**_ "There you are." She whispered as she ran over and took a breath looking down she nearly fainted. Half dug into the dark disturbed soil was a skull. Kneeling down, Marissa for once in her little life, felt so terribly sad because she had never seen a real skull and knew it was a child's. Kylie was Alison's age when she died, and haunting Shego, she still is. Trying to shake the sadness out of her, she knew she couldn't, even trying real hard. Picking up the skull gently, she felt something evil come into her and she screamed as she then bashed the skull fiercely against the tree where her initials were encarved into it. "You murder!" She roared and then dropped the skull in fear and slowly stumbled back. For she had felt like the murder, seeing their was a large piece of her skull missing, and it was in her hands. Breathing heavily, she dug a large hole and dropped the deformed skull of bone back into it, buried it up and ran back to the lair. Taking a deep breath, she finished what she had to do, and coming out of the woods she nearly wet her pants seeing Drakken was home. He drove up the drive way and got out of the car and walked up to the house. "My god." Marissa whispered in fear, feeling her heart pound heavily in her chest as she wanted to pass out.

Drakken took off his jacket sadly and kept his head high and took of his shoes and left them at the door. He walked quietly up to their bedroom and poked his head in and saw Shego was sleeping. Letting out a silent sigh, he quietly walked in and stood by the window. Seeing the glistening water out before him, he looked at the moon. Tonight, it was big, pearly and egg white. "Drew?" He then heard Shego groan as she slowly turned around in the bed and saw him standing by the window.

"I'm so sorry." She said reaching out her hands to him like a baby.

"I'm sorry too; I should have never lied to you." Drakken said walking over to the bed and crawling on it and then crawling on top of Shego, just like the night he did was he got her pregnant with his two beautiful children. "I love you so much." She said seeing his handsome face in the moonlight. "I love you to." He said back as she smiled and he leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. "Let's not fight anymore Drewbie." She said and he smiled and agreed, as he laid down next to her and kissed her as she kissed him back...Marissa, after almost 20 minutes finally got her courage back up and crept back into the dark house and hurried to her room and shut the door...

The next morning, Shego fluttered her eyes and looked around. "Drakken?" She whispered turning over and seeing no one was there. The sun was slowly flooding the room and the heat to go along with it. Shego smiled and closed her eyes, and stretched in her warm bed. Kicking the white covers off of her body, she got up and wrapped a robe around her body so she wasn't bare from head to toe. Blinking her eyes, she glanced at the clock and her eyes shot fully open. Running to the door, Drakken stood infront of it, and she screamed with surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing a bit as she stumbled back and he walked in.

"I was opening the door when you opened it for me," He chuckled and brought in a tray with hot fresh food.

"What's this?" she asked confused,

"Breakfast, for you! Now eat up, you had a tiring day yesterday... we all did." Drakken said sitting on the bed next to her as she smiled and kissed him and started to fill her face with eggs and bacon.

"No one ever makes me breakfast, well they never use to." She said winking at Drakken who blushed and smiled.

"Where are Alison and Ry?" She gulped,

"They got on their bus, don't worry everything and everyone is alright. Alison acted today as if nothing had ever happened and Ryan, well.. he,"

"What about him?" Shego said starting to chew slower and got worried.

"He got up on the table this morning and started to play rock music. I swear our son didn't come from us, I think he was switched at birth with a rock star's kid." Drakken laughed and Shego did as well.

"Mom is downstairs; reading her morning paper, still hasn't told me where she is taking me today." Drakken said curiously trying to think, but he gave up.

"It's a surprise isn't it?" Shego asked finishing her eggs and attacking the biscuit.

"That's what she said, but when dose my mom take me to places that I don't already know about these days?" Drakken chuckled as he stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I am going to check on our new puppies!"

"Oh wait for me!" Shego said happily flying after him as they quietly walked down the hall and slowly cracked open the door. Puddles was licking his new children's faces and Oreo was walking around. A couple of the puppies were still lying down with their eyes closed and when Puddles saw Drakken he squealed. Flying into his daddies arms he licked his face and then sniffed the food on Shego's.

"Oh," Shego laughed, "Good morning to you to Puddles." She laughed as they then left he door half way open and Shego walked downstairs and got a bowel full of dog food and fresh water and ran back up and gave it to their dogs.

"Morning dear." Abby said smiling happy with her warm friendly smile as Shego came back down and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hello Abby."

"Everything, err, ok last night?" She asked looking up at her son who seemed nervous.

"Everything turned out just fine." Shego said winking at him as Drakken got weak in the knees. Even though he was in love with Shego, deep down when she would get all romantic with him and seductive, he got nervous and weak in the knees as if it was his first time being touched by a girl before.

After Drakken having his coffee and reading the paper, Drakken and Abby decided to get ready to go on their little journey.

"Will you just please tell me where we are going mother!?" Drakken complained as she put his coat on him, like he was 5 again.

"No, now get in the car, I'm driving." Abby said gently pushing her son out the door before he could even kiss his lovely wife goodbye.

"Have fun you two, Ill be back later, probably by the time you get home." Shego said leaning on the side of the door sipping her coffee.

"Where are you going?" Drakken asked walking down the brick paved stairs to his car.

"Shopping, and going to see my brothers."

"Why, you just saw them yesterday?" Drakken asked as she looked around suspiciously and hurried after him.

"Do you remember a long while back when you had that formula which could change you into a child?" Shego whispered and Drakken nodded, "Well, also do you remember that day when you had to go into one of our walls in your office and came back out with that scroll? The one that i left a while back when my brother died?" She said and Drakken nodded again. "That's why I am going. I think its time that I find out what that scroll says, and maybe we could turn it into a museum or something?" Shego lied, knowing it had something to do with the history of the house.

"Good luck dear, Ill see you later!" Drakken said kissing her goodbye again as he hurried off to the car and Abby drove off. Shego watched until they were totally gone, and decided she would walk around the house to see if everything was ok.

Walking next to the woods she gazed in and smiled as she sipped more of her coffee and enjoyed the moment of peace and harmony. Trying and hopefully wanting to see if their were any deer... something else caught her eye that made a cold shiver run down her back. Gulping hard she kneeled down and slightly touched, the large footprint that was fresh in the lose soil which lead into the woods. The footprint looked familiar and noticed it was from a large boot! Shego never wore boots, Alison and Ryan didn't. 'Maybe it was Drakken?' She thought still a little uneasy following the path, seeing that it started from the porch and deep into the woods. Taking a deep breath, she would ask him when he came back. Starting to turn around, she heard heavily breathing behind her as she turned around a hand struck her shoulder and she dropped her coffee in _fear_ on the grass...


	23. The house of his memories PART 1

_**Obsession Part 2 – 23 - The house of his memories – part 1 -**_

_**NOTE -Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating that much lately, its just I am having some school problems and I don't want my computer taken away for a semester, because if I get a bad grade that will happen. So that is why I haven't been updating that much lately. Don't worry I will finish all of my stories and good news for readers who read my work, I have 2 ((maybe 3)) new Kim possible story idea's!!! Yes so when 'year 1904' is finished, I shall start working on them and I am sure Obsession will still be in the works of getting its way to be finished. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be in 2 parts because it is extremely large and VERY important, so I shall UPDATE SOON, and PLEASE review!**_

"Marissa!" Shego gasped as she turned around quickly in fear as Marissa took her hand off of her shoulder. "You scared me." Shego breathed putting her hand on her heavily breathing chest.

"I called your name, but you must not have heard me." She said, as Shego looked up at her and thought 'You didn't call me.'

"Aren't you going out with Drakken?" She asked curiously as Shego had started back up to the house.

"No, but I am going out myself thanks. What are you plans today?" Shego questioned.

"Maybe do some shopping… go see my mother." She said slowly and Shego stopped and looked at her. "That sounds like a nice idea, and ask her when you are there when you are going home!" She said as she walked inside and closed the door. Marissa sighed and walked in after her.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" Marissa asked calmly, "I like it here, I really do."

"But maybe not all of us like you… no offence." Shego said slowly turning around and folding her arms, as Marissa titled her head feeling uncomfortable,

"What happened to my daughter?" Shego asked in her old normal snappy tone,

"I-I don't know," Marissa stuttered,

"Yes you do, now tell me the truth or I will lock the door on you, what happened to Alison?" Shego asked and Marissa knew this time she so depressed lately, she just wanted to go home and end this horrible war. Taking a deep breath Marissa held back her tears that she had been holding in for a long time, longer now that it seems. Getting back her strength, she swiftly walked past Shego and stumbled onto the ground. Getting back up, her pale cheeks flushed with redness as she quickly hurried down the hall to her room and slamming the door behind her. Walking over to her bed, she pulled out a picture of her mom and her, when she was little. Tears were now fully forming in Marissa's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore! She had only been with this family for a couple of days, and yet it felt like a year to her!

"You can't hide from the truth for ever!" Shego said walking down to her room and pounding on the door.

"Go away." Marissa sobbed as she threw her head into her pillow and many tears rushed from her eyes. Shego, now know knowing that she was crying felt somewhat sad. Rolling her eyes knowing what she had to do was the right thing to do, she slowly opened the door and Marissa looked up. Her eyes were all blotchy and red and puffy. Her hair was all messed up and her shoes were off.

"Go away please; it's not safe to be around me." Marissa sobbed and whipped her eyes with her hands.

"Oh look at you, you were fine a couple of minutes ago," Shego said as she walked into the bathroom and soaked up a wet cloth and walked over to the crying child.

Patting her eyes she sat down on the bed next to her. "You were really mean before you were a mom." Marissa said calming her self down and Shego's eyes opened and looked at her surprised. "What? How-how do you know that?" She gasped taken back.

"I know a lot of stuff… and I know what is going to happen in the future." Marissa said taking a deep breath and letting the air out as she looked down and saw that the palms of her hands were red because she was holding onto the pillow so tight.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you have to decide which side your on, knowing that the one that you don't chose gets hurt badly and it hurts you as much?" Marissa asked and Shego looked away. Rubbing her arm slowly she felt suddenly scared because it was as if Marissa was physic! Little did Shego know, Marissa was much more then that.

"Yes, yes I have… why?"

"Because I am in that same situation, and I don't know what do to. If I go on the side which I is my destiny, I will hurt many people and lives shall be shattered. But if I stay on the side where life would be easier, I shall hurt my family… and my father."

"But your father is _dead_." Shego explained.

"Yes… my mother is finding a way to bring him back, from the _**pits of hell**_." Marissa said uneasily and Shego could barely breathe. Where had she heard that saying before 'pits of hell' 'THINK!' Shego thought to herself thinking the hardest that she could think and then gave up.

"You know I know that you were in Alison's room then night Alison received her powers in her hands. I know you were spying on her and told her to cut herself." Shego said in a dead voice looking into space.

"I need a place to say," Marissa started to plead getting on her knees and grabbing Shego's hands as she started to cry again.

"I have to do what I was told to do, even if it hurts everyone around me. I don't want to die; they will kill me if I don't do what I am told to do!" Marissa screamed and Shego in horror by the way the child was acting scooted her self away from her but she held onto her thin leg.

"Please, get off!" Shego hissed as she cried and shook her head.

"No one is going to hurt you, what are you talking about?" Shego said now feeling very scared herself because she didn't know what to do.

"Them! I-If I don't bring him back from h-hell, my mom will take away my powers to be immortal and kill me!" She shrieked in tears and Shego gasped.

"Immortal? No one can be immortal, it's impossible!" Shego exclaimed as Marissa then let go of Shego and threw herself on the side of the bed and cried her eyes out.

"Y-yes you can!" She wailed, "You don't believe me!?"

"… I don't know what to believe." Shego said in a steady voice but not sounding cruel.

"Here, I'll show you so you can see how immortal I really am!" Marissa whispered as she stood up and hurried into the bathroom. Beads of sweat were forming on Shego's head and she bit her lower lip as she started to get off the bed when Marissa then came back out of the bathroom with a razor in her hand. Throwing her left arm out she pulled he hand back and cried as she put the blade to her flesh full writs. Shego choked and was in total shock.

"Mar-Marissa, p-p-please don't do that!" Shego cried throwing out her hand and nearly stumbling forward. "Don't worry, It wont hurt, and I wont DIE!" she gasped as she then lashed the silver blade across her wrist as Shego screamed in horror and waited for her body to fall and her eyes to roll back.

Sitting on the bus and being lonely, Alison looked down at her hands and sighed. Was it a dream or was it real? 'Maybe I should show my friends, but dad said not to.' She thought and she then picked up her cd player and played a couple of songs. Ryan was a few seats before her and throwing his head around like a nut while listening to metal. Alison laughed to herself as his head hit the window and he let out a large 'OW!' _**((lmao))**_. A couple of girls where watching him and giggling at him.

"Hey ladies," Ryan said turning around to see them and he raised his head and winked as one girl pretended to faint by his love charm. Her name was Ethel, but everyone called her Jolly, because half the time she was so jolly and happy. Her older sister who was also flirting with Ryan, Gabby, sighed deeply and batted her eyes at him and he started to talk to her.

'I wish I had a boy friend.' Alison thought sadly as she looked out the dirty window of the bus as it stopped by the Fiske's house and Alison's palms got sweaty.

Ryan then looked quickly at the door and noticed Conner was walking on! "Aw crap." He muttered to himself as he, just like a normal boy would do, jumped over his bus seat and sat between Jolly and Gabby but slouched down so Conner couldn't see him. Jolly and Gabby were giggling wildly as he blushed and considered himself a ladies man.

Alison's eyes then fixed themselves on Toby as he came onto the bus but no one seemed to notice but her. Everyone around Toby seemed like a piece of fuzz, in other words she didn't care. His hair was nicely combed and he wore a white and blue Tommy Hilfiger shirt, Alison was melting by his handsomeness in her seat. Taking off his book bag which was navy blue, he sat down next to a girl with long black and blue hair. She obviously died it. She had a pointed nose and all black cloths on. Not to mention her skin was moon white and she had 5 earrings in her pointed elf like ears. Alison's eyes rolled and then she sighed sadly.

Conner looked around, seeing if Ryan was on the bus, but she didn't see him so she sadly sat down next to her friends and started to chat. Ryan, when the cost was clear then sat up and put both of his arms around Gabby and Jolly's shoulder's as they giggled and cuddled next to him.

'He is so bad.' Alison thought giving her brother a glare but he had his back turned to her, she couldn't see. Alison was feeling sick and nervous inside. She felt like no one loved her, and she knew it was the beginning of a new year, but still she felt liker her grades were slipping.

Abby pulled some brown hair that was hanging in front of her face, and tucked it behind her right ear. Drakken looked out the window dully and watched the trees and other cars pass him.

"Did you talk to Shego yet about letting that girl go?" Abby asked.

"Huh? Oh, not really… we haven't had much time." Drakken said shrugging his shoulders, "Why?"

"Don't you remember when I told you I wanted her gone? She is trouble, I can feel it." Abby said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"She seems ok; I know Shego isn't to fond of her."

"Because we know." Abby whispered.

"What do you know?"

"… n-nothing, its nothing." Abby said quickly, trying to get Marissa out of her mind and continued to focus on her driving.

"I want you to not get upset when we get to our destination… it holds a lot of sad memories." She said.

"Why would I get upset? Wait, what… sad memories?" Drakken said a bit nervous.

"You will see, and I am bringing you here to remember…" Abby said and Drakken gave her a funny look. He was already getting a little big sick in the stomach, because he really didn't have many _BAD_ memories, the only bad ones he really did have were when he was a child. After the night his father had died and the lose of Kylie, a couple of months later, Abby and Drew moved far away and tried to forget about it.

'I better get back into being a scientist,' Drakken thought in an uneasy way, rubbing his right arm, 'I have really let Shego down this time, it can't happen again.'

Looking out the window again, Abby was now entering town and Drakken glanced at the clock in the car. "The kids should be arriving at school any moment now." As she just nodded and smiled.

"Their birthday is coming up, this November." Abby smiled as she stopped for a red light, and looked around outside her window. "I know, Ryan is begging me for a 'gameboy advance' I think that's what you call it." "Well Ryan is begging me for 100 dollars. I think you have a little gambler in your hands Drew." Abby laughed and Drakken did to.

"Who knows what he asked Shego to get him for his birthday?" "Probably a Lexis." Abby laughed and smiled. She loved both of her grandkids so much, and saw their father in them everyday. Once the light turned green again, Abby started to drive again and she was headed out of town.

Taking heavy deep large breaths, Marissa stood there with her writs slashed and held her hand under it to collect the blood.

"You… you are… you really are immortal!" Shego gasped trying not to faint.

"Oh yah, I sure am." Marissa said snapping her fingers as suddenly the slice in her wrist, sowed its self back up.

"No harm done… Shego?" She then said walking back over to her as she gulped in fear and looked at her.

"Y-yeah?"

_**"I think its time I told you the truth…"**_

Walking slowly off the bus, she felt a cold breeze brush against her body as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Her shoulder length black hair was waving in the wind and when blowing in her face she pushed it aside. Ryan had let Gabby and Jolly off the bus and hid until Conner had left, as she looked around one last time to see if he was there.

"Hey," Ryan said as she got off the bus and stood next to Alison who had her eyes fixated on the school.

"Hi." Alison whispered as she rubbed her hands together and blew hot hair from her mouth the best she could on them. "Where is Danielle?" Ryan asked now feeling how cold it was.

"With her." Alison's eyes then glared at Rocky M. who ever so complex waved her light colored red wavy hair behind her right shoulder with a bunch of girls and laughed all to gather. "What is Danielle doing hanging out with Rocky?!" Ryan said confused as Alison's eyes became tiny slits as she walked over holding onto her book bag straps which pressed on her shoulders tightly.

"Oh, hey Alison!" Danielle then squealed turning around and grabbing Alison's hand as she pulled it back.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Why are you hanging out with the 'freak-of-the-week'?" Alison asked and looked at Danielle who glared at her.

"Chill ok, listen I know you and Rocky don't get along but hey… maybe this is a new start. I mean, she did say I looked really nice today." Danielle said turning around and Alison noticed her outfit. She hadn't before because she was to lost in the 'Rocky' trance which was going to be an evil war, soon to be broken.

Danielle had her long black hair pulled back up into to long rolling down the side of her face, pig tales and had red fuzzy scrunches holding them up. She was popping her gum like man and Alison could not believe because Danielle had braces. She had on a rubber feeling tiny jacket that stopped a little bit above her belly button and long sleeved t-shirt which was black with red stripes on it. Also, she had heavy lip gloss on and heavy eye shadow. She looked like a totally different girl. She had pin's all attached to her 'new' black and denim book bag which read 'eat my crap' and Alison almost chocked because she was becoming a total punk flashy girl! She was very thin and Alison dared to look down, when she saw she had a bellybutton ring in her bellybutton! Her mouth dropped open by the site! She wore large big shiny rubber looking black boots with zippers coming up the sides and a short black min skirt which had bright red splash marks on it, which looked like someone threw paint on her, and had white and black stripped stockings on.

"What is that?!" Alison gasped pointing to the ring,

"Huh? Oh, that eh, its fake don't worry!" Danielle giggled taking it out and smiling and then putting it back in.

"So, do I look sexy enough for school today?" She giggled turning around quickly and almost falling and laughed wildly as Rocky smiled evilly and blinked at her.

"Well, um, uhhh?" Alison started nervously and Danielle started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen, ok don't take this the wrong way or anything but, you do look a bit old for your age, no offence… you look like you are 16 for crying out loud and we are only 11! Well I will be 12 in 3 months but that's not the point," "Your just jealous aren't you!?" Danielle then snapped and Alison was very taken back.

"NO! Why would I be jealous!?" Alison cried pointing to her sluttish outfit and Rockies gang of girls 'o0o'd'like most people do when someone make a good defensive comment.

Walking then over to both of the hot collared girls, Rocky pushed herself in front of Danielle and Alison and glared at Alison and gently pushed her back.

"Hey, keep your filthy hands off me!" Alison growled as Ryan turned around and saw what was going on, he was busy trying to hang himself upside down again and Toby was just rolling his eyes.

"Yes that's right Lipsky, filthy rich!" Rock cackled and her girls of gangs cuddled up behind Danielle who was slightly smiling at Rocky and glaring at Alison whose face was now red.

"I thought you were my friend Danielle, not the most popular girl's new pet!" Alison said as all the girls gasped and Alison breathed the air around her in and out as fast as she could and felt like she wanted to cry.

"Shut your mouth you stupid piece of white trash!"

"Go to hell!" Alison screamed as she threw her book bag down on the ground and lunged for Danielle who screamed as Rocky pushed Alison foreword and she landed back down on the ground.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Ryan yelled as he ran over to his sister and flew down next to her.

"Leave us alone, Ms. Polly purr!" Ryan hissed holding his sister's hand, now seeing she had a scraped leg and her hands where scrapped from her fierce fall.

"Yeah we will leave," Rocky Mash "C'mon girls, we don't want to hang around with freaks that have parents with different colored skin." Danielle laughed as she then turned around and Alison was huffing and puffing as her nose started to bleed.

"I thought you were my friend!" she asked.

"Huh, friends?! … You so much to learn in life when it comes to who your friends are." Danielle sneered as she picked up her bag and hurried after Rocky and her new friends as they laughed at her once more and then walked away leaving Ryan and the bloody Alison in the dust.

"You ok?" Ryan asked jumping back up and Toby walked over casually with a tooth pick in his mouth as Ryan helped his sister up.

"I can't believe that punk, she turned on me! She was under Rockies control! _Ughhh_!" Alison spoke bitterly as the other children, including Conner who was giggling with Gabby and Jolly about how Conner's father snored so loud Toby had to come in one night and whack a pillow over him and his mom, just to shut them up!

"Hey Alison," Toby said coming over and Alison froze. 'Oh my god, he can't see me like this! I look horrible! Oh he probably thinks I am a freak now for fighting with the most popular girl in school.' Alison thought sadly as she dug her bleeding hands in her pockets and whipped away the blood off of her nose.

"Uh, hi." She said trying to be cool.

"I saw what Rocky did to you," He started and Alison looked away getting ready for him to say how pathetic she was.

"She is really a _**bitch**_ if you ask me, if she bothers you again let me know… ill straighten her into shape." Toby said calmly and pushed his chest nut colored hair out of his eyes and walked into the school and Alison almost melted back onto the sidewalk.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ryan said taking her in and walking her to the nurse's office.

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"Why do you help me so much?"

"… I don't know," Ryan teased.

"Shut up." Alison laughed as they walked into the school and down to the nurse's office.

Drakken like a child had fallen asleep and Abby was glade that he did, because she didn't want him to recognize where she was going, it would ruin the surprise. Not only would this be hard for her, in which this place was she lost her love. Abby had moved on, after Greg had died, but it still haunted her in the darkest pits of her soul.

Starting to breath heavily, she passed a sign that said welcomed her to the town in which she was going. Pictures started to flash inside of her mind and she winced and groaned because she couldn't control them. Screams and faces of white people who looked dead flashed before her and she felt like she was about to faint. Pulling over, she had to, she rested her head on the steering wheel and rubbed her eyes.

"You said everything would be alright!" Yelled a voice as a woman with long black hair screamed and cried holding a dead body in her arms, as that picture flashed before her.

"The house…help… that house, it's in the yard, the blood, the barn!" then whispered a voice as it went up and down and in a sharp manner. It wasn't clear, almost like a torchering whisper.

"Mom?" Drakken then said as he rested his hand on Abby shoulder and she jumped up and looked around.

"Drew?"

"Mom, you feel asleep, are alright?" Drakken asked as Abby looked around as if she was just born.

"…Yeah, I think I'm alright." She managed to say as she started the car again and Drakken offered to drive, since she might have been tired but she hesitated.

"Sorry I doze off, I should have stayed awake."

"Don't worry about it honey, you had a long night I understand" Abby told as Drakken blushed.

"Why did you leave me, when you went to collage?" Mrs. Lipsky asked

"I-I had to get away. I was depressed and angry, and I wanted to follow my dream as being a Scientist,"

"But you never came home, that Christmas… never came home."

"Listen mom, it was so long ago. I'm sorry! I-If that was now things would be different, I swear."

"Well, don't ever let Ryan do that to you and Shego, or Alison." Abby said softly, as Drakken opened his mouth to say something, but was taken away in an instant when he looked to his right as his mother turned the car down a long dirt flowing road.

"Mom-mom where are we?" Drakken gasped seeing the mail box read across it 'Lipsky-88'. Abby kept her eyes on the road and was breathing heavily again, she knew that her son might stop talking when she reached her destination or worse, might freak out. "Where are we?!" He then demanded as he glanced at her and the she stopped the car and he didn't move his head. Abby let her head fall, and then she turned and looked at her son, who dared to look ahead.

"The reason I brought you here, it to remember. Remember who you really are Drew. You are a Lipsky, you are Greg Lipsky son!" Abby said grabbing her sons hands as he then looked ahead of him and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Sitting before him, was a house. A house covered in vines and leaves. The front porch had a bike tied to the front and one of the steps had a hole in it. A couple of shingles were missing but it looked to be still in shape.

Noticing he wasn't breathing, Drakken started to cough and quickly glanced at his mom who was giving him a warm smile.

"Welcome home sweetie." She whispered as she opened her car door and got out. Taking Drakken a few minutes he opened the door and got out and just stood there. The air was wet and cold and a few crows cackled in the trees above him.

"Well come on already! Are you going to stand out side your very own house all day?" Abby said walking over to the house and Drakkens mouth just hung there but soon his feet carried him after her.  
She opened the door and stepped in and took her coat off as Drakken came up to the bike and knelt down. 'This looks so familiar?' He thought as he bit his lower lip and touched the solid cold metal slightly as he felt a shock go through is body as a flash back accured…

"Do you like your bike sweetie?" Mrs. Lipsky asked as she smiled and knelt down as Greg came out from behind the side of the house bringing with him a brand new shiny green bike. Drew's little pale face lit up with excitement as he turned around and hugged his mother.

"Thanks so much, mommy!" He giggled as he then flew to his dad and hugged him to.

"I hope you like it son." Greg laughed picking him and spinning him around.

"I love it!" Drew said as he pulled on his black helmet and jumped on his new bike.

"Happy Birthday, we are so happy you like it!" Abby said as Greg pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as the smiled as their son rode down the drive way on his new bike…

Falling on his behind, Drakken started to breath heavily, and remembered that day. It was for his birthday and he was so excited, he had wanted a bike since he was in second grade. The green bike was now rusted and had brown patches on it. Vines held it to the side of the post which was one of the railings for the stairs up to the porch.

That bike had held a lot of memories and a lot were very sad. Once his father was murdered Drew would get on that bike almost every day and ride as fast and far away as he could, when he got upset.

"I see you have, um found your little getaway." Abby laughed helping him up and he smiled dusting himself off.

"Mom, why have you brought me here?"

"Because I want you to remember, who you are! Now come, come with me. Lets explore!" Abby said pulling him in the house as fast as she could and his eyes got big once again.

A fire was burning and the two sofa's were still in place and looking the same way as they use to when he was a child. There was a tiny brown table between them in front of the fire and it had two cups of tea filled in them.

Pictures hung on the wall pictures he hadn't seen in years. There were a couple of Abby laughing and riding her horse and some others where Abby holding Drew as a new born in her arms. Then, Drakken came upon a picture which he wanted to grab and run away with. Standing against a brick wall, with his hair slicked back and a toothpick in his mouth was his father.

"He was so young when I took that picture." Abby said standing next to Drakken and he looked at her.

"Everything is in place… nothing has changed. Mom you said you left this place, and never would return."

"You said you would return as well when you left for collage and was suppose to come back for _Christmas_, but you didn't. I had to come back Drew, I realized that I will never stop thinking about your father and why should I run from my memories in fear and discomfort, for when I could come back, and know he is in this house with me. Come, have some tea with me." Abby said slipping her hand into her sons and he gulped, because Abby was starting to act strange, she acted the way she would treat his father when she was in that mood. Throwing him down and sat down on the sofa she passed him a cup and sat down on the sofa in front of him and started to drink her own.

"What ever happened to the horses after I left?"

"I stopped breading; I was getting to old and had no one to help me." She whispered and took another sip.

"Is the barn still in tact?" Drakken asked turning around on the sofa and looking out the foggy window and saw the tip of the old rigged barn.

"Everything is my son, your bedroom, your toys, the bathroom, the kitchen, the bedroom where your father and I slept in, his grave," Abby said feeling her voice quiver and she stopped and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"So ever since I went to collage and didn't return, you have been staying here… the whole time?" Drakken asked surprised how a woman as old as her, could do it.

"Yes." Abby responded nodding her head and sipping more of her warm drink.

Now getting over his 'shock' he asked if he could go upstairs and look around, "This is your home… you can go where ever you want." She laughed as he nodded with his eyes big and glassy as he slowly started up the old wooden steps up to his old bedroom.

Cracking the door open, the air was musty and cold. Drakken had felt as if he heart had stopped beating as he looked around and sighed deeply. His childhood bed in which he slept in many years ago was sagging a bit but was nicely made. It hadn't been touched or slept in, in a while, seeing how it had kept its sagging shape. Many of his toys that he would enjoy playing with when he was little were still on the shelves and had lost of dust upon them. Books that he read were sitting nicely together in tact in his bookcase and taking a very big deep breath he gently walked over to his old dresser and opened it up. Dust particles flew in the air everywhere when he touched the tiny steal latches and pulled open the drawers as there below him, were some of the cloths that he grew up in. Reaching down In, Drakken pulled out his favorite shirt that he would wear almost everyday when he was a child. It was light blue and had a couple of bubbles on the front, which read in the middle 'science is cool'. A smile formed upon Drakkens blue face as he laughed remembering when he got that shirt and he had a fight with his dad when he would not take it off and wouldn't take a bath.

Neatly then placing his top back into the drawer he looked at a couple of other things and then walked into his parents room. A picture of his dad was on Abby's side of the bed and her closet door was open. Some dresses hung there and a couple of shoes and bags were stacked on the rug in the bottom of the closet. Now feeling that he was fully over being in total shock of coming back to his childhood play pen he smiled and sat down on his mothers rocking chair which rocked him on its own will. Drakken then rubbed his forehead and sniffed the air. Everything was much cleaner in his parent's room, mainly because it was used by his mom almost every day. 'Its time I stop living in the past. I have to forget about Kylie, she was just some girl I knew, we never really had anything special, I liked and loved other girls. I am married and had a family with Shego; she is my love… not Kylie. I only knew Kylie for almost a year and I don't know even if she loved me. I have to get over my father, I am a full grown man for crying out loud, who still gets tears in his eyes when I think about him or see him?!' Drakken thought, and as much as it hurt his heart, he knew he had to stop thinking of the most depressing things in his life and enjoy the wonder and beauty that was being given to him now.

"I feed you as a baby in that rocking chair." Abby's voice said breaking the peaceful silence in the room as Drakken jumped and saw his mom leaning in the doorway smiling.

"…oh, never knew that." He said blushing and getting up, knowing he disturbed the chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Having a nice time?" Abby asked as he started to _leave_ the room and she followed him back downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks… I am glade you brought me back." Drakken said smiling as they walked into the kitchen and chatted for a bit, just like they did when they were both younger…

Shego had sat up in her room for nearly an hour and was rolling a thin pencil between her fingers as she thought about what she was told down below. Marissa after saying her peace had left the lair and gone into town. Shego's face was whiter then it usually was and she had thrown up in the bathroom. Running her fingers slowly over her wrists that were cut not to long ago, she let her head fall and tried not to cry. Shego was feeling as if her world was falling apart again, everything she had worked for in life was falling apart. She never intended to fall in love with Drakken and give birth to his babies, or get married to him, she thought when she worked for him that they would grow old together or one of them would eventually take over the world. But **_fate_** had it in store differently for them, she fell in love with him and he loved her back, and things were going fine until now… things were getting extremely shaky underneath her feet. Marissa's voice still ringing in Shego's ears and what she said, her stomach then cringed again and she flew to the bathroom, where she threw up and wanted to just _die_…

_**THIS CHAPTER... TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	24. The house of his memories PART 2

**_Obsession part 2 – 24 – The house of his memories part two_**

**_Note – Hi everyone! Do you know what today is?! Today is my 1 year anniversary on ! Boo-yah! I know! I have been on this wonderful site for 1 whole year! And I haven't stopped writing stories since! Well, I hope you all enjoy this update! It's kind of long, sorry if the ending might seem to be cut off; I am just super tired and wanted to post this chapter up ASAP! Since I promised my friends I would update 'Obsession' on my anniversary, so YAY, 1 year :-)

* * *

_**

"Mrs. Gwen, Alison got hurt over here." Ryan said as he knocked on the nurse's door and Alison walked in.

"What happened to you Ms. Lipsky?" The adult asked as she shooed Ryan off to class.

"Rocky Mash and Danielle, we got into a fight."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She said as she bandaged Alison up and cleaned off the dirt from her hands.

"Now off to class you go, I will be calling your mother or father as well."

"Uh…why?" Alison asked as she stood dead in the door way and looked back.

"Well I am sure they will wonder why you got all beat up and maybe we can get this fight settled. Plus, its my policy as being a nurse." Mrs. Gwen said nodding her red head as Alison sighed and walked off to class. Opening her homeroom door, she looked up at everyone and Rocky snickered with Danielle.

'Pigs,' Alison thought as she shot them both an evil glare and packed her things away. Sitting down, she pulled out her red notebook and noticed something smelled. Her teacher stopped writing on the chalk board and realized the smell also, along with the children who were around her. Moments later the whole class was staring at Alison and she pulled the note book up to her face and then gagged and shoved it back into her bag.

"Ms. Lipsky, did you dog pee on you notebook last night?" Her teacher asked crossing her arms as the class roared with laughter. Alison could feel her cheeks fume up with anger and embarrassment.

"Uh, not that I know of, we had puppies last night."

The class laughed harder and harder.

"I don't find it funny at all, and I would like you to be more careful where you put your items young lady, and go get a new notebook off of the shelf over there." Her teacher said as the children went back to their writing but Danielle bust out laughing.

"Shut up!" Alison growled,

"Ms. Lipsky! Do not tell your classmates to ever shut up! Now would you like to go visit the Principle?!"

"No!"

"Than behave and do as you are told!"

"Ok." Alison muttered as her head drooped and head and got a new notebook off of the shelf and sat back down.

* * *

Ryan was in his own class and could not stop thinking about what was going on. He wasn't paying attention in class, if that's what you thought. He was scaring himself, because he could not stop thinking about his family and Marissa.

'She looks a lot like dad, no not dad… Uncle Eddy!' Ryan thought as his little head popped up into the air. 'What was she talking about last night when she left the room to finish on some 'diary'? I mean, who writing in a diary anymore? Alright, her and my sister, I hope not my mom, but that's it I'm sure. Nana has been acting odd to, seems like the whole family has. And who is this Kylie Paris girl? I bet she is H.O.T. Mom always said I am like my Uncle Wego… the one that is still living. Mom miss's the other. She said he died before they were born… Died of a really bad cold I heard. His little heart couldn't handle it. I wonder who I am more like? Mom or dad? I think mom. That's what she said, and Alison is more like dad. Kylie Paris… Kylie Paris… that name! It sounds so… so…'

"And what is that answer Mr. Lipsky?" His teacher said as Ryan shook his head from his day dream.

"Huh? Sorry, what was the question again?"

"It seems like you are not listening Mr. Lipsky. You have been going off into day dreams for far too long now, and it has to stop."

"Listen, I'm sorry, I am just having a lot of problems at home lately. My mom um… she cut her wrists, she is fine, up on her feet. This girl came to our house and decided to make herself at home. My sister was in the hospital and looked like she was mauled to death and,"

"I don't want to hear such stories now go to the Principles office, and tell him what is going on! And Mr. Lipsky, if you act up in my class one more time Mr. you shall be expelled!" Warned the teacher, as Ryan quivered in fear. Being expelled was one of his greatest dreams in life. If he ever was, and his parents found out, that would be a totally different story.

"But I am telling the truth!"

"Ryan?" said a voice behind him as Conner Fisk returned from the bathroom and didn't know what was going on.

"Go to your seat Conner, Mr. Lipsky here is being a bad boy and is going to the Principles office.

"Ugh!" Ryan complained as the teacher glared at him and he wanted to break the door down because he didn't do anything wrong! Ryan hated his teacher, he hated her! She was always picking on him and he knew it was because of his dashing good looks.

"Ill see you later Conner, we really need to talk." He said as he left the room and stopped in the hall way. 'Did I just speak to Conner with out being embarrassed or scared?! YES!' He thought as he walked down to the principles office and the next thing he knew he was in the car with mother going home…

"Ryan I am so angry at you right now!" Shego said as her eyes darted all over the road.

"I'm sorry mom, but I didn't do anything!"

"I don't want to hear it! You have been acting up so many times lately and I really don't need this again! Do you want me to cut the other wrist Ryan?! Do you!?" Shego screamed as Ryan whimpered in fear.

"No-no mom."

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, its just," Shego sighed and stopped for a red light. "I found out something out today Ryan that changed my life. Something I can't tell anyone… not anyone."

"You can tell me mom, I mean I am your son."

"I am sorry honey… I can't." Shego said lowering her head as a tear ran down her cheek. 'I have been crying for days now. I can't believe this has happened.' Shego thought whipping it away before her son saw.

"Just, please tell me what happened today in school that you were kicked out for a day?" Shego asked,

"Ok, I was in class and I was pay attention. My teacher is so evil. She is out to get me! I hate her,"

"Get to the point Ryan."

"I was thinking about some stuff for less than three minutes when she gets me in trouble because I wasn't paying attention. And the principle is totally an ass,"

"Ryan!" Shego screamed as she flew off the road and glared at her son. "You're grounded."

"What?!"

"This bad langue has to stop! No television for a week and no time with Toby, Josh and Conner for a week as well. You are going to be punished until you learn to stop saying bad words and doing badly in school!"

"No! You can't!" Ryan cried wanting to cry, he was going to blow his chance with Conner.

"Yes, I can. I am your mother. I gave birth to you, you are my son. I have power of you, now put your belt back on and I am taking you home! And I will be talking to your father about this. So I do not want to hear a pity party that I am picking on you because that is a lie." Shego said as Ryan crossed his arms and buckled his belt as Shego let out some air and started up the car again.

Shego still needed to go to back to her brothers. She needed that scroll. At this moment in time… that scroll was very, very important. It might just be able to save their lives when the time came…

* * *

"I have some food in here if you want anything?" Mrs. Lipsky smiled opening her fridge and pulled out some cookies and shared them. Drakken looked at the white fridge and noticed it was new.

"When did you get that?"

"A couple of years ago. I have kept something in this house, and others had to go, since they didn't work or were too old."

"You kept my bike out front."

"It will never leave." She said winking at him, and Dr. Drakken smiled eating a cookie.

"Did dad ever tell you what he did for a living mom?" he asked

"I found out something's. I did do some research after his death."

"He worked in a cult almost." Drakken said as Abby gave him a confused worried look.

"What? Your father never was into that stuff Drew."

"Yes he was. He was in with this man, who wanted to rule the world. I remember once…the man was a killer. And one afternoon, it was before Kylie came over that day, dad showed me…. oh my god." Drakken said jumping up from the table and running out the back door.

"Drew! Wait!" Abby called going after him. Drakken started to run. Run as fast as his legs could carry him. He was running to the back of his fathers old shed. Slowing down, he walked by the horse graveyard and shivered. He remembered his mother's horses. He could almost here their snares and snarls when he was young, as he walked by their graves. Breathing a little bit heavier than usual, since he was running, he cautiously crept around the back of the falling down shed.

Weeds were covered all over the back and grass and leaves were overgrowing everything in site! It looked like a giant trap, that if you placed your foot in the wrong place, you would fall into a giant pit.

Looking for something sharp to cut or pull away at the weeds, Dr. Drakken, saw a hoe next to the door and grabbed it. Brushing off some of the moist dirt on the handle of the hoe, he started to slash away with his might, the weeds and vines.

"Drew!" Abby said coming up to the shed out of breath,

"Sorry mother, I think I remember a piece of my past, and I have to find it." He said slashing the blade down some more on the plants and they split in half.

"W-what are you doing? You are getting all dirty. Please, just stop."

"No." Drakken said as he leaned down and got on his hands and knee's. Brushing away the chopped up grass and leaves, he found himself kneeling on a wooden trapped door.

"Oh my god… what is that?" Abby breathed in surprise titling her head a bit. Drakken couldn't believe what he was seeing. Could it be! Could it be still there! Was it not just a memory? Was the door and the surprise underneath it, something he made up in his mind as a child? Reaching for the brass circle shaped dirty handle, he than ripped open the door and Abby gasped and Drakken was in shock.

* * *

Driving up her driveway, Shego shut down the car and Ryan jumped out. Stomping up the gravel and up the brick stairs, he slammed the door and she got his book bag for him. Walking inside herself, she jumped to see Marissa sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Hi." Shego whispered quietly,

"Hey."

"Why is he home so early? I thought you were going out."

"I had to go pick him up from school because he got in trouble again."

"The usual."

"You haven't been here long, only a few days and you know my children." Shego laughed and Marissa looked at her,

"No Shego. I have known them longer," Marissa whispered with fear in her eyes.

"I know… I am going to go talk to Ryan I think." Shego said twisting her fingers and hurried up the stairs leaving his things on the kitchen table.

"… Okay." Marissa whispered in a sad voice as if she didn't even know where she was. Looking out at the window, the sky was getting gray, and soon enough, rain was spitting on the windows.

Knocking on Ryan's door, she opened it.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Want to make yourself grounded even more?" Shego asked.

"No mom."

"I am going out. I would like you to do some homework that you have to do and clean your room up. Marissa will watch you, she is downstairs. She isn't feeling good. But, no T.V. no phone, and I want all of your homework done." Shego ordered as she kissed his forehead and he tried to push her away, and she left.

"I hate this day." He grumbled slugging down off of his bed with his arms crossed and his eye brows narrowed.

* * *

"Argh, this stupid pen." Alison grumbled quietly as she ran it quickly over the white note paper and no ink came out.

"Something wrong Alison?" Rocky asked in a sweet voice, which in Alison's ears… burned like fire.

"Only when I see your face."

"Don't treat me so badly just because your best friend doesn't like you anymore." Rocky snapped back.

"She only went on your side because she found out that she would be popular if she could use you." Alison said and the class dropped their pens and Danielle gasped. The teacher looked up and noticed the children had stopped doing their independent study projects and were looking at Alison.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Just trying to clear up a big piece of damage that happened this morning." Alison muttered keeping her eyes locked on Danielle who was in complete shock.

"You little twit! I can't believe you would say such a lie! I am going to get you for this Alison. Mark my words; I am going to get you… I swear." Danielle said standing up and pointing a finger at her. Alison shivered in fear and wished she kept her big mouth shut.

"Show her whose boss." Rocky quietly whispered as Danielle sat down and the teacher stood up.

"That's it, I have had it! Ms. Lipsky and Ms. Ford, out into the hallway this instant!"

"Rocky should come to!" Alison cried as the teacher almost physically slapped her across the face and a couple of nasty boys laughed.

"Out!" The teacher screamed.

Stumbling into the hallways, Danielle fell and could have broken a tooth, the fall was so hard. Her knees were now sore and her palms on her hands were tender. Poor Alison. It seemed to her that no one was really listening to her, except for Rocky, but only put her sentences back into her mouth with nasty, hurtful words.

"Now, please explain to me Ms. Ford, what is going on here?" Her teacher asked tapping her feet.

"Well Ms. Border, Alison is just treating me like a dirty rag lately because she thinks my outfit isn't good enough for her. So I can't be seen with her because I don't look good enough!" Danielle said, faking her sobs as she threw her hands in her tan face and the teacher frowned and hugged her.

"Is this true Ms. Lipsky?" Ms. Border glared,

"No! No, not at all! That is a lie! She was outside of the building this morning with Rocky Mash and her gang. So when she came up to me to see if I liked her outfit I thought it was a little to adult for her and she got mad at me. Now, she and Rocky are after me and are trying to make this day a nightmare!"

"Liar!" Danielle screamed getting behind the teacher. Slightly showing a sly smile and Alison nearly attacked her.

"How dare you make up such nonsense! I shall have to call your mother or father Ms. Lipsky. I know you probably don't believe me, but if you start up this year again like your brother dose, I will have to take sever punishment. Now I know you were in the hospital, but that is no reason to cause problems when you get back at school to draw attention to yourself. Go down to the Principles office and wait until your parents pick you up. I am very disappointed in you!" The teacher said and Alison couldn't believe it!

'What did she just say?! Making it up! Lady, have you had sugar for breakfast! Give me a break! I am not making this up!' Alison thought in her mind, but did _not_ dare speak it aloud.

"Yes Ms. Border." Alison with her head drooping a bit as she walked in the class. Children laughed and pointed fingers at her as she grabbed her bags and crystal wet tears feel down her dry face.

'My home life is sad. I have no friends. My crush doesn't love me. My best friend turned into a liar and a backstabber… I have don't have anyone. This year is just beginning in school, and I was in the hospital. My mom cut her wrists, this odd girl shows up… and who is Kylie? Who is she? I am asking Dad when I get home. Oh and Ms. Border is number one, on my despise list at the moment.' Alison thought pushing the door open again and slowly and sadly walking down the hall.

* * *

"What-what is all of that?" Abby asked looking in cautiously as Drakken asked her to go get him a flash light and she hurried back to the house. Starting to pace, Drakken knew damn right what it was. He didn't need a flash light. He just needed some time to realize all of this was real. It hadn't moved since his father last closed that secret wooden door. To his expectations, the only people who knew about it were himself and his father.

"Here, I found one in the closet." Abby said handing it to him as he jumped down below and she gasped. "Drew please be careful!"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry." Drakken said flicking it on and coughing a bit. It was so dusty and dirty around here. To his surprise, it looked like a whole basement! There was lots and lots of space, sure it was cramped but it was a underground basement! Drakken couldn't believe it.

"Mom?" He asked brushing away some cob webs.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever know about this place, or the giant storage space we have down here?" He asked as he got on his knees in front of the 3 bulky bags.

"No why? What's down there?" Abby asked feeling a bit of rain sprit from the sky on the back of her neck. "Drew its starting to rain,"

"Good!" Drakken said not even hearing himself say that. His fingers started to quiver as he slowly untied the brown bags and he shined the flash light down deep into them.

"Oh my god." Abby said and almost fainted. Drakken couldn't speak, as he pulled out 3 large bars of heavy solid gold.

"They're real! They're real! Oh my god, they're real!" He cried as he ripped open the other two bags and shone the light down into them, revealing lots and lots of gold solid bars.

"Drew! How did you know about these?!"

"They're real!" He cried in a high pitch voice as he pulled 5 out and crawled out of the pit. The rain was now starting to come down faster and faster but neither adult's seemed to care.

"How did you know? How did you know!?" Abby gasped and smiled as her son wrapped his arms around his mother, nearly chocking her to death.

"I don't believe this! Yes! Thank you god!" Drakken said running in the field and throwing the bars into the air, clenched in his fits. Smiling as the rain pored down and down, he smiled and saw his fathers face flash before him.

"Thank you dad…thank you." He whispered quietly letting his arms down and looking at the bars which were slippery and wet.

"Wont Shego be happy to see what the dad brought home tonight." Drakken smiled again running back over and hugging his mom again.

A half hour later, Abigail and Drakken were soaked from the heavily rain that fell from the sky.

"Whew! That was something!" Abby laughed stepping inside her home and shaking her hands in the air, getting the water off.

"Sure was. Oh I have to fix my hair." Drakken said glancing in the mirror and noticed his spikes were matted because of the rain.

"No you don't, you look fine. Don't be like a girl, you are a man Drew. Men don't care what they think of how they look." Abby laughed.

"Where should I put these?" He asked, holding up the 3 heavy bags of solid gold. "Lets take them into the kitchen. Oh this is so exciting! I cant believe you discovered them. But Drew…" She started taking his hand as he turned on the light in her kitchen.

"How did you know about the gold? How did you know that it was there?"

"You look scared mom… relax."

"I would like to know, I mean, you just don't find _gold_ in your backyard everyday son! I would like to know!"

"Well can I tell you when I get all cleaned up!?" Drakken asked getting a tone with her, and she nodded.

"Thank you! I am going to go dry off. Than we can count them if you want?" Drakken asked running upstairs and going into the bathroom. Flicking on the light he grabbed a green fuzzy towel and splashed his blue face with some cold water. Shaking his head he than whipped his face with the towel and looked in the mirror. Thinking he saw something else in the mirror besides him he slowly brought his face back up to it and saw a different image.

"_Kylie_?" Drakken whispered, as the head in the mirror had blonde hair and was hanging down. Shaking with confusion and fear he reached out his hand for the mirror, as if the blonde head slowly pulled itself up and Drakken got a shiver down his spine.

"Youuuu know why I am haunting you." Cackled the voice as with a sudden jolt, the head was thrown back, with a smile and Drakken cried in horror and fell back, slipping on some water under his shoes. Drakken had felt unconscious. His head felt like it was split in two pieces. Groaning a bit, he heard the laugh fade away and he rubbed his sore head and looked up glancing at the empty mirror.

'What was that?' Drakken thought as he stood up and got his balance. He thought he had just got too excited because of the gold, and so many beautiful and terrible memories were coming back at him so fast.

"Drew? I heard a crash, are you alright?" Called his mother from downstairs and he called back down to her. "Yes mother, I am fine," "Good, now come down so we can count all of this gold!" Abby said as he shut off the light and walked back downstairs. Rubbing his chilly hands together from the chill of the water he smiled and took them all out carefully from the brown sacks. Nor Abby or Drew were talking, they just kept their eyes on the bars and Abby counted them as he pulled them out. Abby had never been more excited in many years. When she grew up with her sister, they didn't have much, and were considered 'poor'. Greg was the same way, but when they met, and had Drew, all of that changed.

"…Sixty bars!" Abby said almost having a heart attack as Drakken laughed and couldn't believe it, "I don't believe this! This is amazing!" He cried stumbling back into his chair and slapping his hand on his forehead in laughs.

"This is amazing! Drew, I can't believe this! You and Shego I know really need this! Thank you sweetheart. You should be so happy,"

"Thank dad." Drakken said looking at her with a smile. "What? Drew, what are you saying?"

"… I can't believe I remember this, but…" "Yes?" Abby said waiting for an answer, she was so confused and yet happy at the same time. "When I was a child, dad took me behind that shed one afternoon and told me his secret. He opened up that crate and showed me the bars of gold. I-I couldn't believe it. I mean, what family has thousands, I should say millions, of dollars behind their shed?" Drakken exclaimed and Abby needed to sit down for this. "It was the day Kylie had come over. Do you remember that day?" He laughed and she nodded. "I went in the back to see dad and he was working with this machine," "Machine? What ever happened to that machine?" Abby asked and Drakken shrugged quickly, "Anyway, this big shiny machine and I asked him what it was I think, I don't really remember and he pulled me to the back of the shed. He-he told that the gold was mine once he was gone, and that… that the machine was used for molding! Yes, molding!" Drakken said remembering it more clearly now. "He never got to tell me the rest of the story behind the gold, just only that if you stick a bar of gold into the machine, while it works… it will take the shape of a solid gold chain."

"A gold chain." Abby said thinking aloud, "I guess." Drakken shrugged and sighed and looked at the gold. It shimmered in the dim lights and was thrilled to know that Shego would never have to worry about being poor again. Running his fingers through his hair, his cell phone came alive and vibrated on his belt, and he jumped.

"What's the matter?" "Cell." Drakken said flipping it open and saying 'hello.'

"Hi sweetie, it's Shego."

"Hey, how are you? Are you at your brothers?"

"No actually I am going to go their now, but I just got a call from our kid's school and Alison is being sent home." Shego said with a sharp tone.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Drakken asked worriedly.

"Fine in the case that she isn't hurt, but she is being sent home for disrupting the class, and I just got home with Ryan as well."

"Doesn't sound like Alison at all. Did they tell why? What happened with Ryan?"

Shego sighed, "I don't feel like telling you're a large biography of our children and their school problems over the phone right now Drakken, just if you _can_ I want you to please pick up Alison and bring her home a.s.a.p."

"Sure, uh yeah mom and I are on our way." Drakken said signaling to Abby he had to go by jingling his keys and she turned off the fire and closed the house up.

"Where are you anyway?" Shego asked,

"Actually, that is a surprise that you will know later, and Dr. D has another big surprise for his sexy assistant when he gets home."

Shego laughed, "Okay _tiger_, just hold yourself in place until you get home. Ill see you in a little while. I love you. Oh, and Marissa is going to watch Ryan, he is being punished. I am heading off to my brothers, bye." Shego said as Drakken said his goodbyes and flipped off his cell.

"Is everything alright?" Abby asked her son. "Yes, everything is alright I guess, Ryan and Alison had to come home from school today, Shego didn't tell me why. But I have to go pick Alison up now and I was wondering if maybe we could head off?" Drakken said and she smiled and nodded.

"You want to take all of this gold home with you?" Abby asked stuffing the bars the best she could into the dirty brown sacks.

"Well, if you would like a bag mom you can keep one here for yourself,"

Abby laughed with a raspy voice, "Drewbie, sweetheart, since when dose an old woman like me start having gold bars in her purse… you take them home to your family." She smiled.

Getting his coat, Drakken saw the picture that hung on the wall of his father and winked, "Thanks dad, you are the best. Always have been."

"Oh my, the weather is terrible out!" Abby exclaimed catching her hat as it nearly blew off her gray head and flicked off the lights and locked the door. "Drew, please help me get down the stairs. I need you."

"Its okay, don't worry, I'm here." Drakken said, 'I never talked like this when I was a villain, oh how I have changed!'

* * *

**_Note - Hope you all enjoyed that chapter :-D . Please stay tuned for the next update and, hehehe, review!_**


	25. The doctors Closet

**_Obsession part 2 – 25 – The doctor's closet_**

Pacing back and forth Shego waited impatiently for Drakken to come home with Alison, because they needed to talk. Marissa hadn't moved from where she was sitting and Shego didn't really feel like going to her brothers today. The news that she had received earlier was enough to give her a heart attack, and this was Shego to begin with.

'I cant believe this is happening.' She thought with her arms crossed and looking out her bedroom window. A couple of birds flew out of the large pine trees in the woods before her, and she watched them fly into the sky. There was a small breeze, and it ruffled their grass when it came by. The day was too nice to be mixed with bad moods. When ever Shego was young and found out bad news the weather would be raining heavily or overcast.

Walking over to her mirror, she opened Drakkens closet of clothes. Everything was nice in place. Slowly looking at them, and running her thing fingers over his white and black shirts, she came to something that brought back so many memories. Covering her hand over her mouth, she gently took of the hook, his old dark blue lab coat. It was that lab coat in which he barked orders to her night and day in. It was that lab coat he wore when they shared their first kiss. It was that lab coat in which the day the first battled Kim Possible, and went on their first mission as a team. And it was that lab coat that Drakken ranted for the first time about taking over the world.

It was a bit dirty, with some old stains, but to Shego, it looked one hundred percent new. His black belt that he used to wear with his old blue coat was jammed into the left pocket and Shego smiled. The top color, the neck of the coat which was black, was worn out and was ripping. 'He had so memories with this coat.' Shego thought putting it back on the hanger and sighing. His life would be over before she knew it, and… she just couldn't let it happen again.

Glancing down, she looked at his shoes and saw his old black ones in the back of the closet that he use to wear with his lab coat. 'His whole life is in here!' She thought and smiled to herself. Leaning down, she than touched his old black boats and next to them were his wedding shoes.

"I thought he sold these? Guess not."

Drakkens wedding shoes were still shinny like they were the day he married Shego. Taking in a deep breath, she clamped her eyes down and touched them as if a flashback was about to occur… which it did…

* * *

"I can't go through with this!" Shego said in a panicked voice pacing back in forth in the bathroom of the gigantic hotel that she was in. Taking a glance at the shiny large mirror, Shego smiled to see herself for once in her life actually looking like a girl. Her hair was pulled up into braids and tied nicely into a bun. Her lips wore black lipstick and a little bit of black blush. She looked beautiful. Her pale skin looked a bit darker, since she had been taking walks on the beach to relieve her stress. Her long satin white dress fell on her ankles ticked them as she walked.

"I look like a cheerleader." She laughed to herself and sat on a nice puffy chair next to the mirrors. Wanting to rub the entire make up off, she then herd a loud knock on the door.

"Shego!" A heavy male's voice called,

"What do you want Hego?" Shego screamed.

"You have to come out, its time to get married!" He singed and heard a snort of laughter.

"Oh I know its hilarious Mego, just go ahead… and laugh!" Shego said as she unlocked the door and saw her brothers standing before her. Their jaws dropped open and Mego dropped the flowers that he had held in his hands.

"What? You never seen a girl in a wedding gown before? Just show me where to go please so I can get this over with." Shego said as both boys looked at each other and howled with laughter, "Shego-in a…d-dress!" Mego laughed gasping for air, he was laughing so hard. "That's a sight for sore eyes." Hego laughed shaking his head and Shego growled raising her hands to them.

"Don't be hasty Shego; we won't humiliate you when you walk down the runway." Mego smiled,

"You look like mom." Hego said and for once in a long time, Shego smiled at him in the way their mother did and he smiled back.

"C'mon," He said taking her arm, "Let's go get you married." Shego smiled as her heart started to beat as he took her to the doors which were about to open soon.

"Don't be so nervous Drakken, you are getting married, be proud! You are getting a woman; you can do anything you want to her."

"I am going to treat Shego with love and respect… thank you very much!" Drakken snapped at Monkey Fist who stood behind him, Monkey Fist was Drakkens best man.

"How sweet… I think Amy is already pregnant." Monty smiled at Amy who wiggled her chubby little fingers at him in the alter and he blew her a kiss.

"But you guys aren't even married yet!" Drakken wanted to cry out, but whispered it to him.

"As Amy would put it, I couldn't control my self."

"Don't make me gag." Drakken said already gagging as the music started in the Hawaiian church and Drakken stood up straight. His heart was pounding; he couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to get married! To Shego! The woman who he knew for, to him, forever.

Just then, the doors of the church slowly started to open and Drakken looked up and was frozen. There standing was Shego in her white wedding gown, and the world around him suddenly froze! The music stopped in his ears, the people froze and his eyes were stuck on his soon to be wife. She was so beautiful. To Drakken, Shego had never looked more beautiful in his life! Taking in heavily breaths, she walked down the carpet towards him. Her lips were curved up in a nervous smile and her eyes were telling a story of fear and love at the same time. When looking in those two diamond green eyes, Drakken saw his future in an instant!

Coming up to the alter she hugged Hego and wanted to smack him at the same time, as he walked back to his seat and wiped away the tear from his eye. Turning around she stepped up to the priest who smiled at her, but she turned to Drakken and took his hands. Both scared as ever, they're lives were about to change! The room fell silent as the priest opened his book and started to say the vows. Drakken couldn't hear him, he was lost in Shego's love, and the same went with Shego. She bit down on her lower lip and giggled and he smiled.

'Is this really happening! Am I marrying, my boss… my love, the man who I am going to devote my life, body, and love to? Dr. Drakken?' She thought feeling her knee's weaken underneath her dress, 'Yes…I guess I am.' Little did Shego know, Drakken was saying the same exact words to himself inside of his own mind.

'I can't believe this is happening. All my life I never thought I would be standing her, getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world! I love Shego so much! Sure she can be nasty from time to time, but oh, deep down I could die for her.'

"You may now, kiss the bride!" The priest said as Shego jumped into Drakkens arms and Drakken caught her. They kissed. Both lovers could only feel their bodies against each other, and their hearts beating as one. They could not hear the soft 'awe' that the audience was releasing, but at that moment, they really didn't care, they were too madily in love!

* * *

Shego was sitting on her behind and tears were running down her face. She cried in a whimper as she grabbed his whole wedding tux off the hanger and held it in her arms. Rocking back and forth, she whipped her tears on it. The jacket and pants smelled like Drakken and that made her happy. So many happy memories she spent with him… and soon they would only be **_dead_** memories. Before their children were born, Dr. Drakken and Shego would fight some, but grew to love more and more every day. At night, until they released their tears to each other, Shego would dream that Drakken didn't love her. That he only married her to make her happy, like it was a big gift, and that the gift was getting old and he didn't want to use it with her anymore. Deep, deep down, Shego knew that wasn't true, because they had a family together and they had been through so much, for him not to love her.

Moments later, Shego sat up and sighed heavily. Down below, she heard the T.V. on, but the volume turned down low. 'Drakken?' Shego thought hearing a car outside and pull up the driveway. Footsteps. The door opened.

"Shego? You home?" Drakken called down below, "She is upstairs." Marissa's tired and weak voice said as Alison ran up to her room in tears, running past Shego's door. Shego didn't even watch her pass; she kept fingering Drakkens black coat and pants. Coming up past Alison, Drakken walked to his bedroom and saw Shego sitting on the floor.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" He asked wearily as he walked in,

"Drakken… I know our **_future_**…"


	26. Laughs and Tears

**Obsession Part 2 – 26 – Laughs and Tears**

**Note – I wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to (1) of my best friends, Gabby, aka Dinogaby! Two parts of this chapter are from two pictures that she has done for me in the art category! Thank you! Gabby you know what parts they are! Thanks again… enjoy everyone!**

Throwing her self down onto her large Princess Room bed, tears flooded out of Alison's teary eyes. She had such a horrible day. Her father wanted to know badly what was going on at school and why she was sent home. The principal told him that Alison could explain what was going on, but she refused and told him it wasn't a good time.

"I hate her!" Alison screamed at the top of her lungs into her large fluffy white pillow and she kicked her tiny feet onto the bed as fast as she could. Her heart had felt broken, she only dread what it would feel like when her **_first_** boyfriend would break up with her. Than, there was Toby… her love! Her beautiful, adorable, love. With his chess nut colored hair, those tender hazel eyes, his smooth tan skin, Alison felt that she was drooling into her pillow just from thinking of him.

Sitting up on her bed after a couple more sobs she managed to get onto her feet and walked over to her bulletin board and looked for a picture. There was one of Ryan and her self when they were babies. They were crawling all over their father and Ryan was trying to grab his father's wallet from his back pocket but he rolled over onto his back and Ryan had no success. Shego had taken that picture at that time, it was many years ago. There were other pictures of Alison's birthdays, going to the movies, having sleepovers and the day she graduated from Kindergarten to First grade. She had a dark blue graduation cap on her black little head and a long dark blue and white graduation dress. In her right cubby little hand she had a diploma, and inside read,

'_Dear Alison,_

_We love you so much! You are a bright beautiful young girl who is blossoming into a beautiful young lady! You mean the world to us! You brought us happiness from the day you were born and will until the day you die! Good luck in grade school sweetheart! We will always be there to support you and take care of you! _

_Love Mommy, Daddy and of course… Ryan'_

Next to that, were pictures of her and Toby playing on the swings and in the pool at Toby's large home. Than came a picture that she ripped off the wall and snarled digging her nails into it as she ripped it right down the middle. It was no longer a full picture of herself and her so called best friend, Danielle, but just a split picture of them together laughing at Alison's tenth grade birthday party.

"Good bye Danielle!"

Down the hall, Drakken had helped Shego up to her feet and she collapsed on the bed with him on top of her.

"Well," Drakken smiled blushing feeling comfortable, "This is nice, heh."

"Drew, I cant live with out you."

"I know who can't?" Drakken chuckled and noticed the tears glistening in the side of Shego's cat shaped eyes.

"Me. I couldn't I love you so much, a-and you mean the world to me. Plus,"

"But why did you say that you know our future when I came in? Please tell me my mother didn't get you into those crazy soapoears that she watches night and day?" Drakken laughed pushing himself off of Shego, but she grabbed him and pulled him back down, "Okay… maybe not."

"I-I want to go out to dinner! Yes, dinner! And dance, oh Drew, I want to dance until we collapse onto each other and fall, fall for ever! Fall forever in heaven into each others arms."

"Alright Shego, dinner it is! Where would my Princess of the house like to go? Hmmm?" Drakken asked smiling pulling her up off of the bed and twirling her around and she laughed.

"The Mad Hatter House!'" Shego smiled and batted her eyes,

"What! Shego that is the most expensive restraint in the area! Shego0o!" Drakken whined rolling his eyes but she grabbed him sensually making him stand up straight and wince with happiness and fear as she came close, "I had a horrible day and I **_want_** to go to 'The Mad Hatter House'!"

"Okay, fine! Mad Hatter house it is!." Drakken smiled as she released her tight grab and smiled walking into the bathroom.

"You never answered my question Shego."

"What, I am fixing my hair."

"… You know something…"

Shego put down her brush as she looked at herself in the mirror as it held her worried reflection. Her lower lips started to quiver but she held them steady as Drakken entered the room. Gulping hard she turned to him and giggled,

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Shego… I um… don't you feel something strange is going to happen?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because lately really odd things have been happening. Lets start off with that you cut your writs, our daughter had this sudden uh what's the word,"

"Tragedy?"

"Right, and than she _suddenly_ recovers? Truthfully I felt it was just a dream… what if this whole thing is a dream Shego? Ryan and Alison have been acting odd… and,"

"Marissa."

"… You just read my mind."

"Did you talk to her today?" He asked her cracking his neck.

"Y-yes. H-how do you know that?"

"Lucky guess. My turn to read your mind."

"Funny," Shego pretended to laugh pulling her black strands of hair behind her ears. "This is just life you know what I mean?"

"Tell me Shego…"

"What? Tell you what?"

Drakken walked over to her, his arms open for her to come into but she didn't budge. He gently started to rub her arms as she flinched by his touch and looked away.

"If I tell you … everything will go wrong… I-I can't let that happen! No! He will destroy you Drakken, he wants you dead!"

Starting to scream and pound her hands on his chest Shego burst into tears and collapsed in his arms.

"Calm down Shego, everything will be fine." Insuring her everything would be fine, he helped her back to the bed and laid her down. She started to kick and scream as he held her down and she slapped him sending him to go flying back.

"The more pain we share the harder it makes me hold back the f-future!"

"Now that hurt! You hear?" Drakken gasped as he stood up and felt his left cheek burning from her flames that were released from her hands.

"I-just-can't-take-the-pain!" She sobbed falling off the bed and sinking slowly to the floor. That was when it had hit Drakken. He bit his lower lip and saw his wife screaming and crying. She had gone crazy. Shego_ had_ changed. He wasn't sure what would happen to her. Would the people from the nut houses take her to their facility and do tests on her? Would one morning she would just not wake up and no one would even realize that she was dead. Or maybe, just one morning Drakken would wake up and Shego would be already downstairs making breakfast and everything would be back to normal. All he could do right than at that moment was help her up and leave her to cry, cry like a baby until she fell asleep.

**Note : Wow… just wow… oh guys you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this sooner. Even though it is still summer… I am still terribly busy and I just got back from a cruse and I am working on so much. I will update this when I can along with my other kim possible fanfics. Enjoy everyone, please review!**


	27. Nobody's home

**Obsession part 2 – chapter 27 – Nobody's home **

Weeks, followed by months, started to pass and eventually turning into years in the Lipsky house hold. Ryan was growing like a bean along with Alison, who was still having problems with keeping friends. Her grades were low which seemed to make things even harder for her.

Shego started to regain more strength and became back to her old self. She taught Alison every day how to control her powers, and in her old fighting room she would teach both of her children the art of kung-fu. She tried to teach Drakken, but one fall with his legs split he couldn't walk for two days. Abigail's health was upbeat and healthy, which made Drakken very happy. She would go to the YMCA every Thursday afternoon and take swimming lessons to help with her arthritics.

Ryan's grades were high, just like his fathers. He tried to tutor Alison but nothing really was working. He worked on his band with his friends, giving everyone in the home blasting headaches, but his sister never minded his music. Ryan would tell his parents he wanted to be a huge rock star someday, which led to the fact that Alison knew they needed a lead singer, if they were to be big and famous. Within time Alison became the singer of his band and things started to turn around for them.

Drakken told Shego the news about the gold the night they went out to dinner and she was completely blown away. Her life changed that night. Shego's spirit was healthier and her reactions towards Marisa became easier and friendlier. Even though Shego knew in her heart what would become of her life and her family she was only doing what she had to do for the best, and if that's what it took, she would even sacrifice her life for them just so they could live a normal and healthy life…

"Have you seen my pick?" Ryan called from the bottom of the stairs in his home. Shego, the mother of Ryan barely recognized him anymore, he was growing so fast.

"Are you sure it's not in your room under all the mess you have?"

"Nah, I checked there."

"Look in the garage, I know its there, I saw it on the floor like two days ago." Interrupted a girl who had grown just as much as her brother did, it was Alison.

"Pick it _up_ next time and give it to me." Ryan asked waving a hand in her direction.

"I'm not your slave."

"Yes you are," He laughed, Alison scowled.

"Both of you hush, Alison pull your hair back or brush it, I don't like it like it looking like that."

"But mom," Alison questioned running up the stairs and standing in front of the woman who gave her life and tugging out a few strands of her black hair and let them fall to the grown. "I like my hair this way. I really don't want to cut it off. I mean or brush it, its like yours… you know we're blessed to have this kind of hair."

Alison's facial features were the becoming images of Abigail, her father's mother. Alison's hair was wavy like her mothers and hung down to her behind. She didn't mind to have it so long because she wanted to look like her mother and Shego always told her that was nice but to be original is better.

"No matter what," Shego laughed glancing tugging at her own hair, "you will always look like me, even if you don't have my hair style."

"I love my hair." Ryan admired himself running his fingers through the black spikes in the mirror below them.

"You're gay." Alison laughed.

"_Don't_ talk to him that way Alison." Shego sighed; walking back into her bedroom Shego picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling mom?"

"Your father. I miss him."

"Someone is insecure." Alison whispered as Shego shot her a glance that told her to watch her mouth. The ringing rang in her ears for a few moments until the other end became noisy when Doctor Drakken picked it up.

"Hey, sweets!"

"Drakken, hi… how are you, how is everything?"

"Everything is great; I think they actually might take it."

"Really? Oh wow! Are you serious?" Shego giggled excitedly.

Drakken was away at a villain convention trying to sell of his newest item for world domination. Shego was hoping that it would sell because they wanted be back in the villainies life again.

"How are the kids?"

"Good," Shego sighed sitting on her bed, drooling over her husband's deep raspy voice. "Fighting over their hair, Alison wants it to be like mine."

"Let her."

"You think I should?" Shego asked. Her arms were now bursting with goose bumps across them so she started to rub them vigorously.

"Yeah. Hey I have to go, but I will be back late tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Drakken, Ryan's show is tomorrow night, you have to be there! He is counting on you!"

"Yeah, yeah I know he is, but I will try my best to be home."

"You better."

"Have a nice day dear, love you, bye."

"… Bye." Shego whispered as she flipped her silver phone shut and placed it back on its charger as she headed downstairs to find her twins arguing over something. Sighing and walking down the hall that led to Marissa bedroom, she stopped before her door and knocked on it.

"I saw you coming."

"I know… no one is safe in this house with you in it." Shego teased as she pushed open the door and Marissa shut it quickly.

"Can I paint it _black_? My bedroom, can I paint it _black_ please?"

"What did you do to your hair? And you look paler, Marissa, what's the matter?"

"I um, decided to cut it? Can I paint the room black or not?"

Marissa looked down at her feet. Her face had become thinner and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. No long did her beautiful straight reddish brown hair hang to her shoulders, but it was now in a trashcan in her bathroom close to Shego. Marissa's new style looked as if someone put a lawn mower to it. Everything was a mess.

"I need my mother; I am weak with out her."

Shego bit her lower lip as her friend slowly stumbled over to her bed and laid down, her swollen eyes turning over to Shego's direction, looking for help.

"… How long until it happens, Marissa?"

"Really soon. You know the plan correct? You know what you have to do."

"Yeah… I know, I am still having nightmares about it...about _her_!"

"I will do what I can do, but I have to warn you…"

"You're dying aren't you, oh my god… Marissa…please tell me are you're _not _dying?" Shego gasped and covering her mouth with her hand.

Marissa's cracked lips started to curve upwards which soon parted and out came a laugh and a cough.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I am. When the time comes I will be normal again just for that night and than… and than…"

"Your life will be over…"

"So much for doing what mommy said. Telling you the real truth about me, m-my mother knows and she has told my father."

"What!" Shego nearly screamed, not caring if her children would soon pound on the door asking what was going on inside.

"I know… I know." Marissa coughed and wheezed.

"Oh god, please no! How could she know?" Shego asked, in a desperate tone

"She is w-watching me ri-… I can't talk to you anymore about this. Not now. Go!" She shivered as Marissa eyes became glued to the door, her fingers digging into her bed covers. "G-get out… now."

"Okay, I will let you be." Shego whispered keeping her head down and leaving the room. "And yes, you can paint the room black. That's what I did when I was your age."

"T-thank you. Now leave..."

As Shego left the room, Marissa managed to pull her frail body up and stumble into the bathroom. It was dark and hard to see her reflection. Her short hair in tiny spikes darting everywhere, looking as if they were going to shoot off her head and stab someone, she brushed them back with her comb.

"Go to _hell_!" A voice muttered In her mind as she started to pound her fist on the mirror, hoping it would crack. A moment later her knees grew terribly weak and Marissa fell to the ground, and started to cry.

That day the weather was overcast and there was nothing really to do. Shego took her children and Abigail to the movies to see something they haven't seen yet.

"What are we seeing again?" Alison wined resting her head gently on the glass window in the backseat of her mother's tiny car.

"I think it's the day bunnies attacked Ohio." Ryan yawned and Abby chuckled.

"Bor-ing!"

"Alison, you know we're not going to go see that, Ryan don't intrigue your sister, leave her alone." Shego snapped eyeing him in the mirror of the car. Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"The weather has been ugly for weeks."

"I hope it rains and washes us away." Alison muttered angrly.

"What's the matter honey?" her grandmother asked her turning around the best she could to look at her granddaughter.

Alison shrugged and rested her head back on the back of the car seat, "Oh I don't know Grandma. Have you ever liked someone and you just can't tell them how you feel?"

"Whoooo! Alison's got a crush, who is it! Who!"

"Ryan, leave her alone! Don't make me pull, I don't think at the age of 15 you guys need reprimanding that much anymore… well, for this stuff that is."

"Of course they do!" Abigail nodded crossing her arms as Shego stopped at a red light and watched a mother and her daughter hurry across the street.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, can we get back to me, please?" Alison asked as Shego nodded shutting her mother in law up.

"Anyway, thanks. I mean, Nana have you ever been in that situation?"

"Yes, I have."

Alison looked up, "What did you do?"

"What did I do," Abigail repeated running her wrinkled fingers through her dark brown hair, "Well, if you really, _really_ like a boy than you should tell him. Go up to him. Try to start a conversation, who knows… he just might like you back."

"No one will ever like me, I am a _freak_…"

Ryan turned his head and looked at his sister. She was staring at her pale hands that within any moment they could burst into pink flames and Alison could burn the car to bits.

"You're not a freak sis, you're just… different. You're the different one and I'm the gifted one in the family."

"Excuse me?" Alison questioned,

"You heard me babe, the ladies just love me! I can't help it, I got moms looks… no wait, oh my god ew!"

The whole car burst into laughter except Ryan who was blushing and sulking back down into his dirty seat.

"See Ry," Alison giggled covering her mouth with her hand and pointing a finger at him, "You treat me bad and you get what you deserve."

"It's true." Shego smiled and Ryan kicked his mother's seat.

"Ryan!" Shego screamed waving her hand around in the back, trying to grab her son's foot.

Abigail rolled her eyes and pulled Shego's hand back onto the wheel and slapped Ryan's foot and he stopped.

"Who do you like dear?" She asked Alison who looked dull.

"I, er… not say?"

Ryan made a farting sound and burst into laughter. Alison glared at him.

"You're an idiot."

"I know, I mean, am not!"

"I just want to live a normal life…" Alison cried. Ryan was rocking his head back and forth and listening to the rolling stones on the radio. The song could barely be heard from all the screaming and laughing that was going on. Shego stopped at another light and decided to change the channel on the radio. A familiar tune started to start and Alison's face light up as she jammed her body between her Nana and mother to turn it up.

"Whoa Alison, what's the deely?" Ryan questioned pulling her back into the seat as Avril Lavinge voice basted in the car.

"This is _Marissa's song_! Just listen… it is… this song was written _just_ for her!"

The car started to move again as the words from the music box flooded into the Lipsky's ears, one by one…

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. **_

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

By the time the song was over, Shego's eyes were filled with tears and starting to run down her face. Abigail was silent and was white. Ryan's jaw was hanging and Alison had her arms crossed and nodded.

"It is… it truly is…" Shego whispered pulling the car over and grabbed a tissue.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Alison asked, curious and nervous why she was crying.

"Y-yeah sweetheart, Mom will be fine. It's just… what ever happens to you two, if something did ever happen; I will love you and your father forever, do you understand me!"

Ryan looked at Alison who looked back and they both nodded with little smiles.

"Where did you hear that song before?" Shego asked as they started up again,

"Uh, I found it in dad's car, on a c-d… why?"

Biting her lower lip Shego mumbled, making sure no one could hear her, "Because it tells not only her future, but _ours_ as well."


End file.
